The Taste of Freedom
by leaf the invisible
Summary: An Alternate Universe of FFXII, Follows Fran and Ashe after they are each captured by Arcades and how they survive and fight for freedom. Starts Het only, some Yaoi in later chapters. Many pairings, please see each chapter head for details and warnings.
1. Viera in Chains

Title: The Taste of Freedom

Author: Leaf Zelindor & Abby Sarajane

Fandom: Final Fantasy XII

Rating: R

Genre: Alternate Universe

Pairing(s): Ffamran/Fran

Warnings: Het, Violence..

Spoilers: Game based information.

Notes: This story is the spawn of a long Role Play that I and Abby did. Thus why I feel it has two authors. While I am doing the bulk of the writing, Abby did play characters against mine and most of the dialog is from the original role play. Because this is a RP based story it is mostly finished I just have to get my ass in gear to redo all 200 plus pages of it for readability.

There are two main threads to this story, Fran and Balthier's part of the story and then Ashe's. In general I will attempt to make chapters clearly work on specific parts of their stories instead of intertwining them except where it is a part of the story itself.

Please keep in mind this is AU. While it does use elements of the game we have greatly altered things to our tastes!

Chapter 1: Viera in Chains

Training to be of the Warrior caste of her people didn't really prepare one for the outside. They called themselves warriors, but what did they fight? The Wood protected her own. They were safe on the virtue of being hidden from the Humes that wandered Ivalice. They were safe from the eye of the Arachadian and Rozarian empires. The former would imprison them all, the latter at least would likely not trouble them so. But still they were Humes. With their short life spans and flightily minds. So while they had their warrior caste among the Viera, it was humble. They did not hunt beyond what was necessary to keep the immediate area safe.

In Eyrut they'd heard of Viera leaving their village to live among the Humes. They rarely returned. Those from Eryut did not get these urges so often. They were happy with the visits from the other villages, or to find their soul mate amongst other Viera.

So how had she found herself outside? The Voice of the Wood a distant memory. Fran found sometimes she regretted this. Her sisters spurned her, though it was, somewhat less painful than the loss of _Her_ presence. She was stronger than they would ever be. She had known she was not meant to stay in her childhood home. She'd always dared and pushed the envelope. It seemed this time she'd pushed it to far though. Oh well enough her first mistake was even stepping foot in Archadia, but to let herself get thrown into prison was another all together.

The Cell was damp, dark, and made her senses cringe and weep for air and sunshine. She was strong though. She'd been here three days now, nothing but the Guard to bring her daily ration of, slop. She'd been chained down initially. It had been necessary to pin her down to get the weapon like shoes she wore off her feet, and to still her hands long enough to clip the nails painfully short. She'd been given a threadbare blanket and left to brood in the dim light.

She had lost her freedom again, though this time it seemed more permanently. Archadian's did not tolerate her kind, not any more than any other of the non-hume races which existed in Ivalice, and to some extent less. Fran had pushed it, wandering the capitol without any sort of fake papers. Viera were nothing better than pampered slaves here, she had been rather disgusted to discover this.

Lights came her way, she frowned and sat up a little bit. A Guard hurried to unlock her door, and to her displeasure a Judge stepped through into her cell. His armor gleamed with polish, she could smell the oils and metals from where she was. Curious, how did she attract the attention of a Judge? She figured she'd rot here for what she'd said.

"I'll take it from here." The Judge said, waving off the nervous looking Guard very briefly. The man was grateful to skitter backwards and hurry down the hall. Fran shifted, the chains still holding her to the wall clinking softly as she moved.

"Well now, aren't I fortunate, attracting the attention of one of you Bucket-heads." Fran muttered, not bothering to hide the dry sneer in her voice.

"Spirited aren't you...Like Most Viera I suppose." The Judge observed. His eyes, if she could have seen them, where studying her closely, taking in the tangled hair, the short nails and the few bruises she sported still. They healed slowly down here, looking ugly in their combination of brown, purple and green on her skin.

"Comfortable hmm? No I'd say not, Good." He moved closer. If she'd been standing Fran was certain she would be taller than the man before her. Knowing Archadian's she was chained to sit just for that reason. "I suppose You claim you don't know why you're down here."

Fran barked a soft laugh, smirking up at him now. "Remind me..." She purred it on purpose. He was Hume after all, she might be dirty but she was still an exotic Viera. To her surprise the Judge appeared unaffected. He shifted to produce a piece of paper from somewhere, she could almost sense a smirk was on his face.

"Let's start from the beginning then, shall we?" His voice was cool enough to make her want to shiver. "Appearing in public without Papers of Consignment. Appearing in public without Proper Archadian Viera Dress. Attempting to purchase Goods and Services illegally. Assaulting a Pedestrian- eight counts. Assaulting a Shopkeeper. Assaulting Archadian Guard- three counts. Resisting Arrest. Possession of a Deadly Weapon. Assault with Deadly Intent- three counts. And I think I might just add on something about your rather foul attitude..."

A smirk stole across her lips again, she cocked her head to the side. "If you must, I do say Bucket-head, listening to you list those with that accent is most, thrilling." She purred out, this earned her the faintest shift from the man, barely discernible with her eyes.

"I know what you're doing Viera, it won't work." The Judge gestured with the paper briefly. "Tampering with a Judge will be added to this..."

"Lovely, does that mean I'll be shot at dawn?" Fran did her best to look uninterested in the whole situation. "Not really my choice way to go, but..."

"You aren't worth the bullet." His voice was even colder now. She almost wondered if he was the one down here because he was a new Judge being tested. "We have another use for you.."

Fran audibly snorted, glaring up at him briefly. "What, dress me in silks and make me a bed-slave?" She tossed her head. "I didn't realize Judges had to go to such an extent to get laid."

"I am nowhere near that desperate." His tone implied that he was not amused by her attempts to throw him off. "You have information, that we find very useful.."

"What, how to make my damn shoes?" It was a bit wryly said, a shot of dread flickered through her though. She wasn't as dumb as she let herself sound this time. There was little information that Archadian's would desire from a Viera.

"Don't pretend to play dumb." He called her bluff, probably seeing right through her. "Viera come from a place called The Wood, we know this, and The Wood would be a very valuable prospect to Archadia."

It was just as she feared, it would be the one reason to keep her alive. "I abandoned the Wood many years ago, and it me." She shook her head briefly. "I will tell you nothing."

"I doubt it works that way, you will tell us what you know." The, smugness of his voice was a little irritating, she hated how Judges hid their faces.

"I see no benefit for me."

"You will be well treated for your compliance. Very well treated."

She inwardly twitched slightly. "And if I make the choice to not comply?"

"Then I can promise you nothing except pain." He sounded almost thoughtful. "We will get the information we want."

Fran wanted to lash out at him, instead to tried to center herself. "I have known pain, it does not trouble me."

"The bolder the boast, the emptier the words. I simply _beg_ you to reconsider." His tone was one of sarcasm. Of course he didn't care if he had to injure her to get what he wanted. They never did.

A frown stole onto her face, eyes hardening. "Does stupidity run in the bucket of bolts you call armor? No." She tensed a little, fully expecting to be hit for that.

He actually snorted now, irritated. "It never is easy with your sort." He muttered, she blinked briefly as he moved to remove the gauntlets encasing his forearms. "Now I've got to get my hands dirty, and I_ do _hate to do that."

"I dislike it as well, but it is a living." Fran responded flippantly. Her eyes slid down to his hands, finely manicured things weren't they. There was a trigger callus on his right first finger, so he wasn't completely untrained in fighting.

"Obviously a poor one." He returned. "If your situation is anything to speak for it." He hesitated slightly. She almost let herself wonder if he didn't know what to do next.

Fran deliberately tossed her head. "My livelihood was just fine before you racist Archadian's threw me down here."

"People like you always try to blame the system. It's rather amusing really. Now I'll just lay out what I expect to obtain from you right off the bat and you can feel free to start giving answers at any time..." He actually paused, so she took advantage.

"Joy, thank you for the warning. I promise I'll be all ears."

"That shouldn't be too difficult for you." He went down on one knee, perhaps studying her feet with his head bowed like that. "We'll start simply, I've found it's best. How does one approach the Wood, how many warriors are within, and what sort of fighters are they?"

Fran allowed a twisted smile onto her lips, oh she wished she could kick him just now. "The Wood will defend herself from Humes, you cannot just enter her as you wish."

"What exactly are these defenses hm?" He hadn't looked up yet.

"It matters not." Her voice was a bit stiff, how dare he not look at her when speaking.

"Of course it does, any defense can be broken. What are those defenses?" He was very insistent, it was rather irritating really.

"I will not." Fran responded. He moved to let a finger poke at her shortened nails a bit.

"That looks quite painful." He mused. She bit back a growl. Of course it was painful!

"You try having your finely manicured nails trimmed to the quick." She snapped, unable to stop herself. If anything her statement seemed to amuse him.

"That is something I don't have to worry about." His armor creaked and shifted as he stood. He grabbed a hold of the chains on her arms and Fran stumbled as she was hauled to her feet. He muttered under his breath and got her arms secured above her head, she stood as straight as she could. Inwardly she let herself be amused, now she was looking down at him, instead of he her. The Judge made an irritated noise and stepped back, hands moving to unfasten his helmet now.

"Oh lucky me, are you going to strip." She snorted and smirked. "or Am I just going to be blessed with the sight of your ugly face..."

"I never believed in hiding my face from my victims." His voice was cool, he easily lifted his helmet from his head and set it aside. Ugly he was not. His short brown hair was properly clipped in the fashion that young Archadian's seemed to favor. His voice now made sense to her. He was young, very young, to young. Brown eyes met her's almost challengingly. "I am no Coward."

"Well, I was wrong about you being ugly, your victims are most lucky to have such a lovely face to gaze on in their last moments." She purred out. To an extent she meant it. If the Judge did that every time he interrogated a prisoner they were quite fortunate really.

His pretty face slowly gained a twisted smile. "Flattery will get you everywhere, if you combine it with the proper answers, my dear. I can't imagine your feet feel overly comfortable right now." Young and skilled, his voice had a purr she recognized to it. The same sort she liked to use to throw men off.

"I would rather be dead," She managed a half a shrug, it was difficult hanging like this. "but you will get no answers from me pretty judge."

"Oh? None at all?" He sounded slightly disappointed, but it could be an act. He leaned in a little close to her, fingers brushing against her cheek. "A few simple answers and I will have you moved from here to a lovely room, seat you on a throne of cushions and assign servants to tend to your every need until your feet have properly healed..." Empty promises she was certain, she allowed herself to snort softly at his words.

"And know that you would take my sisters into bondage for my selfishness? never. You are pretty Hume, but not so pretty as to blind me." Truthful enough. If she was not his prisoner she might have looked twice at him.

"I've given you every option and still you turn it aside." He shook his head briefly, he really had given her many chances already. "Pity, I had hoped not to have to dirty my hands..." A frown touched his lips as he turned away from her, contemplation touching his expression briefly.

"Such a shame, I'm surprised they aren't already dirty from you touching me..." She let herself smirk, rather liking that particular statement for herself. She watched him closely now.

"That's easily cleaned, but blood is much harder to scrub." He mused, then glanced over his shoulder at her. She allowed an eyebrow to go up, just staring at him though, not willing to give. He studied her silently a little longer. "I don't suppose you know anything about the inquisition..."

He let it hang, she watched as he moved to pick up something heavy and blunt, mallet like. "You intend to break my bones so I speak?" She responded, somewhat emotionless. This earned her a laugh, not an unpleasant one either.

"Good Gods, no, nothing so brash. Only amateurs work that way."

Fran tilted her head a little, faintly curious now. "I see, then what shall you do to me?"

She had not expected his next move, there was a thump as the object he'd picked up settled at her feet. There was a soft chuckle in her ears then his lips were on hers, a hand gripped her chin firmly to keep her from biting. Eyes going wide Fran yanked at the chains holding her wrists above her head. Her body had tensed like steel and she tried to twist her head out of his grasp, away from those, soft lips. She heard another laugh, lower, closer, the feeling of breath against her face.

"Ah, the hypocrisy in action." His voice purred lowly. "You cry how the Archadians have your sort, but you are no better towards Humes..."

"That would fully depend on the Hume." She snapped back, she even allowed herself to spit on his face, unable to do anything else.

The judge wiped his face off, his expression still faintly amused. He stepped forward slightly so that he steps on the front half of her foot, it was a heavy and very, discomforting weight to feel. "Very noble of you, I'm certain." His voice was teasing her, she was certain of that. She hissed softly, the pinching weight on her toes leading her to narrow her eyes.

"If you were not a Judge Magistrate I would have looked twice at you on the street...." She swallowed her fears, keeping her voice as even as possible.

"I'm honored, believe me." He was toying with her, his voice said it. She felt his fingers lightly trace over her cheek again. She fought the shiver she wanted to allow herself to feel from the touch and took a deep breath.

"Do you have some sort of fascination with Veira?" She inquired, though she was certain of the answer, he was a Hume...

"Everyone does, don't they?" He murmured, leaning in a little more, her toes cried to her in pain from the hard metal and concrete. "In one way or another... which is why I wish to know how to get into the Wood..."

She snorted on purpose before responding to that. "You have one in front of you and you want others?"

He chuckled again, laughing at her. "I'm a selfish man, what can I say?" It was like he was rewarding her though, lightly his fingers trailed down her neck. Then he stepped back taking his weight off her foot. She shivered a little managing not to whimper in relief. She had felt pain before. This was nothing after all.

"Most obviously." She muttered.

"You, on the other hand, surprise me. I had Viera pegged as much more selfish and self-centered. Of all the times to be proven wrong..." He even accented the statement with a sigh.

Fran let herself smile wryly "But I am Selfish and Self-centered, I left the Wood because I was unhappy and I have not found happiness out here...but I am to stubborn to return to her embrace."

This earned her a curious eyebrow arch. She should not have said that, it was to late now though. "Oh? And why is that?"

"I left to find my soul, I refuse to believe it is tied completely to Her whims." He wouldn't understand her anyway. Humes never did.

"And if I could help you return?" His voice was cool.

"I do not wish to, I rejected the Wood and she me, there is nothing left for me there." Fran shook her head briefly. "She does not speak to me any longer, nor would I understand."

"Perhaps you don't try hard enough." He leaned in to steal another kiss. She silently allowed it, not responding in any sort of useful manner. He pulled back before she allowed herself to respond, though not likely in a way he had expected.

"What is your name?"

"Yours first." He responded easily, not showing any surprise. She weighed her options the decided it couldn't harm anything.

"I am called Fran."

"Fran. Mm. Yes, I do like that. I am Judge Ffamran mied Bunansa. So humbly at your service." He sounded amused, and even tilted his head to her like he was bowing to a lady. Patronizing her.

"You people like strange names." She studied him quietly for a few moments. "I still will not tell you anything about the Wood, how to get to her nor anything else."

"That's quite the pity. I dislike using traditional methods, you see. Torture is always unreliable at best... You're quite certain you won't reconsider?" Fframran let an eyebrow raise again. He was trying.

"Quite, though your valiant effort to save me some pain is noted." She gave him a coy little smile.

This earned her an amused noise from the man, and then a shrug of shoulders. "Your wish, then. I've given you more than enough chances. But remember..." He paused to quite obviously look her over. "My offer from before still stands."

"I'm sure a creative man like you can get pleasure out of torturing me for information." She was being sarcastic and was surprised to see Ffamran's eyes go blank for a few moments, the smile slipping from his lips. A Judge who didn't like this duty? Surprising from what she'd heard.

"I simply wanted to reiterate." He almost muttered, trying to sound as polite as he could.

"Your reiteration is noted...I would like you to know I think it's a pity you're a judge... perhaps then I would have been more agreeable." She let herself smile a little at him once again.

"Quite a pity." He murmured, tone rather neutral as he detached himself from the situation. He moved to study the rack of tools, frowning. Fran found herself just watching him silently, wondering what was going through his head. He was frowning to himself, and it was amusing, but a small itch of fear made her stomach twist. While Ffamran was reluctant, he was still a Judge, and they were skilled at interrogation. He moved from the rack of items and back up to her. His fingers trailing lightly over her throat, just touching for a moment. A soft "hmm" leaving him. Fran found herself swallowing reflexively. A shiver slid down her spine against her will. There was just something...

"Yes?" Her voice was flat and as cool as she can manage. A faint smile crawled onto his lips.

"I do hope you're comfortable." He paused, nodded. "I doubt it, let me fix that." He quickly shifted around and cinched the chains a bit higher so she was forced to stand on tiptoe before he shifted back.

"Oh yes, thank you." She responded somewhat flippantly. It was uncomfortable, it was, but she was not going to show that.

"Good." That was her only warning before his boot connected with her foot, there was a crunch that made her flinch. Sweet chaos that hurt, she gritted her teeth though and fought the urge to cry out. This earned her an amused look. "I am impressed, I expected at least a curse."

A weak laugh slipped from her lips. "Try harder." She smirked at him briefly.

"Oh? Well, if you insist. I'm certain you feel very lopsided, no? And I do love matched sets..." Ffamran let that hang, just to see how she responded, though he shifted back on his feet some. When he didn't get a quick response he tilted his head "Unless there's something you'd like to tell me?"

"I can't think of anything..." She managed to smirk through her pain. He might as well get it over with.

"You must have terrible memory." He paused, then proceeded to break her other foot as well. If only he knew how much She was really giving up to allow him to do that. "Which is a pity, because you *are* quite lovely." He mused softly, it seemed almost like he was gloating.

A hiss left her this time, it hurt to much not to express. "Have you never heard of a dumb blonde?" She managed a bit saucily after a few moments she managed to pull herself slightly back together.

Ffamran just considered her for several moments. "I suppose that does make sense, though I wouldn't personally classify your hair as blond." He reached out to idly twist a strand of it between his fingers for a moment or two. Then he turned and moved to pick up his Helmet. She didn't respond, fighting the urge to whimper again and watching him closely.

"I believe that will be all for now. Archades wasn't built in a day, you know." He then moved to put the Helmet back on, securing it into place. It restored a little of her vigor to not see his face.

"I'm sure you have more willing Victims to speak with." She goaded now, managing a smirk and an aloof look.

His armor slid back into place and he turned to face her once again "If you decide you wish to be more forthcoming, the guard will send for me. I will come with healing items." He paused to return his gauntlets to their place properly. "It is your choice. I will return tomorrow, and I hope you will be in... a more accepting mood."

"..we shall see..." Fran just seemed to muse, she let her eyes close as if she was dismissing him instead of him leaving of his own accord. Ffamran watched her a moment more before she heard walk out, the door firmly closed behind him. She could hear him start down the hall, pausing only to look at the guard.

"If she repents, send for me. Otherwise, let her hang." his voice was cold. The Guard nervously agreed to the instructions and Fran let herself listen to the fading noise as the young Judge left. The aches were already in her arms. She knew they'd be screaming in no time. Quietly she focused herself. She could not just give in to this. She would not. She may not have been a part of the Wood any longer, but she would not betray her childhood home. Not even for a pretty face hidden behind a wall of armor.

Ffamran Buanansa stalked towards the laboratory silently. He hated having to punish women, He hated having to interrogate prisoners. Unfortunately, his father had taken a particular interest in the Viera woman. And now he had to report to the man his failure at getting any real information from her. He let himself into his father's main office at the Draklor Laboratory quietly. The man he'd grown up with as a parental figure was working at his desk, making notes, talking to himself.

When had he changed? Ffamran couldn't put a finger on it. But one day Dr. Cidolfus Demen Bunansa, known to most of his colleagues as Dr. Cid, had become someone he couldn't respect any longer. It was painful to think. "Sir." He said loud enough to gain the attention of the older man. Spectacles gleamed briefly in the light as his father raised his head.

"Ah, Ffamran, how comes the work with the thing in the dungeons?" Dr. Cid easily gestured at a seat. Ffamran quietly removed his helmet and settled into the seat.

"Slow father, I am taking it a step at a time though." Ffamran murmured, watching his father's eyes drop back to the papers in front of them.

"Of course, of course, that is why you're one of the best interrogators we have." Small praise, but he took what he could these days from his father.

"I promise as soon as I have the information I will bring it to your attention." He murmured, studying the older man. If he didn't know better he would have thought he was being ignored, but Dr. Cid did not ignore him.

"Good good, Work quickly son, We have much to do." Dr. Cid waved his hand in dismissal. Ffamran quietly put his helmet on and moved to comply. He just didn't understand who this distracted man was any more. As the young Judge made his way back to his rooms, he couldn't help but wonder how he would get the information His father desired, and what exactly would be done with it in the end.


	2. A Princess Betrayed

Title: The Taste of Freedom

Author: Leaf Zelindor & Abby Sarajane

Fandom: Final Fantasy XII

Rating: R

Genre: Alternate Universe

Pairing(s): Gabranth/Ashe, slightly Basch/Ashe

Warnings: Het, Non-Con

Spoilers: Game Based information

Notes: Sorry for the confusing name usage, It's just part of the story and is in fact a bit confusing.

Chapter 2 – A Princess Betrayed

Judge Gabranth made his way down to the cell where a certain princess was chained up. She had been captured a few weeks ago and brought here. Her country in ruins, herself in rebellion. She would not give, Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca was not one to give in easily. He would make her give though, she would bend to his will...

Despite her chains, Ashe hugged herself against the chill and glared at the rocks. It almost seemed as if she glared to make them melt away and give her freedom. She could hear the sound of armor, someone coming to look in at her. It came to a stop and she could just sense eyes on her. She didn't bother to look up.

"This is highly illegal."

"Illegal? I think you may be confused." His smooth voice paused for a moment. "Amalia, isn't it? Or is it Ashelia." It was a taunt, one that irritated her greatly. The voice made her shiver briefly and Ashe looked up, searching his helmet for a moment or two, she might not be able to see through the metal but she refused to let it trouble her.

"You seem quite curious. I suppose it's only natural." There was the hint of a smirk behind the mask of steel.

"Your voice is familiar." She admitted quietly, frowning just a little. He made an amused noise and then easily shifted to remove his helmet, revealing a face she knew far to well.

"Does it now." He smirked, his eyes amused. The Judge knew she was assume he was someone else. He planned to use that against her.

Ashe just stared for a moment or two. It couldn't be. How could he. He'd already taken so much....."B..Basch.....w...why?"

Very briefly his eyes flicked to the side. "Foolish questions aren't worth my time. As it is, you're in no condition to be asking them."

"Basch!" Her reaction was immediate. She got to her feet, hands fisted among their chains. "You....you're horrible! How could you betray us like this!" Then as if taunting her, he simply arched an eyebrow, and crossed his arms over his armor, watching for her to calm down. Ashe railed a little longer then slowly, trembling started to calm, her hands remaining clenched. How could he stand before her like this. The betrayer of their home, his family...

"Now then. I believe the saying is "Rumors of my death were greatly exaggerated." Fairly apt, isn't it, your majesty? Just where have you been hiding for the past two years?" Gabranth goaded. He doubted he'd get a real answer but one could never be certain with lovely, blond, and angry princesses.

Ashe's eyes bore into him hard for a moment or two. "Why should I tell you! You turned on us..you...abandoned us! What does it matter your precious men found me and brought me here."

"To be truthful, I don't think there's much of an "us" anymore, wouldn't you say?" He paused to remove his gauntlets. Oh he was going to enjoy this. "Dalmasca is nothing more than a tributary state, her royal line extinguished, her people citizens of the Empire."

"The royal line isn't gone until the last of us is dead...We will not just turn over and let the Empire rule us!" Ashe spat back. Oh she was in a lovely mood.

"You already have." Gabranth paused, moving to unlock the cell door, then he stepped inside, letting a smirk return to his lips. "And the royal line *is* dead... declared dead for two years past..."

Ashe shivered then shook her head. "...I am not dead...I will not give up.....You used to agree with me...Then you..." She fell quiet, her eyes moving away from him, pained.

Gabranth reached out and lightly grabbed her chin, forcing her face upwards. "Oh?" Curiouser and curiouser, dear Basch had been working closely with the errant princess. Both interesting and useful to him.

Ashe shivered under his touch, managing to glare at him again, though there was a flicker of desperation in her expression. Brief though it was. "You know it! Basch don't play this with me...you betrayed us...not I..."

"You sound as if you actually care." Gabranth found himself saying, the smirk remained on his lips and he let himself lean in closer to her.

Ashe's eyes hardened, he could feel her jaw muscles tensing some under his fingers. "I do care! I lost everything when you killed Father, I lost him, I lost Rasler... and then I had to lose you because you did it! You....I hate you!"

"Good." Just want He wanted to hear. Quite easily he leaned in and kissed her roughly, giving her an idea of just exactly what 'Basch' thought she was good for now.

Ashe froze at that, not expecting it in the slightest, Her hands came up, chains and all to push at his armored chest after a moment. A noise of protest leaving her. Gabranth found it far to easy to grab both of her wrists up in one of his hands, they were small an fragile feeling under his grip. Shifting he pushed her back to the wall, pinning her there, not letting up on his demanding kiss. More noises of protest left the Princess and she struggled against his hold pulling her arms, twisting them trying to get free of the grip at her wrists. She was quite unsuccessful. He broke off the kiss with a little smirk still touching his expression.

"Now, The question is, what to do with you? How to... handle you..." He trailed off, watching her expression. Scared, startled, angry. She settled on a glare.

"You are a horrible person Basch fon Ronsenburg..." She managed to get out.

Gabranth let himself laugh lowly, she was, very amusing. "Flatterer." this time he leaned in to kiss her much more gently, almost a tease.

Ashe barely managed to turn her face away, his lips brushing along her jaw from the motion. She fought a shiver that jolted down her spine. "It was not meant as flattery." She managed, as flatly as possible.

"Mm, I choose to ignore that fact." He briefly allowed his fingers to trail over her jaw and down her neck, resting lightly around it as he leaned in to kiss her once more, not allowing her to turn her face away this time. She trembled under his touch and after a moment struggled against the hand holding her wrists once again.

"Let me go....." Her voice pleaded as soon as he let her have it. His grip tightened around her wrists an throat briefly.

"Why? You seemed to imply that you had rather missed something, with your impassioned speech from earlier..." Gabranth let that hang, waiting to see how she responded, feeling the tremor under her skin with quiet glee.

"Basch you know we didn't do that. You were my biggest supporter, you...helped Rasler, you..you changed..why?" Ashe sounded, almost broken. Almost. He would just have to push a little harder. He let his lips twitch up into something that's almost a smile:

"Perhaps I wanted something in particular." He paused a moment, let that sink in. He could feel her tense once again, her eyes briefly flashed in anger.

"....Just because Rasler is dead does not mean I'd just give myself to you! Why should I!" She demanded, as if she was in any place to make demands.

"I'd say your choices are limited." Gabranth shrugged and then pinned her once more a bit better against the cell wall. A brief show of strength to remind her that he was the one in charge, not she.

"I've already lost all trust in you, why the hell shouldn't I expect rape?" Ashe was struggling to put on a face now. She truly was terrified of this.

"You wouldn't enjoy it, hm?" He paused and kissed her jaw lightly, just teasing. "I imagine it's been... some time..."

"What I desire and what my body might respond to are different things." Ashe responded with a little life. She hated that he would use such a thing against her. "I am not so weak that the promise of pleasure will break me."

"Oh?" The hand at her throat slide down to cup one breast, giving it a slow experimental squeeze. She just stared at him, hardly deeming him with a response, and it was certainly not a reaction of pleasure, just another glare. Her pulse didn't even pick up surprisingly. Not like it had when he kissed her.

"I'm disappointed. But I should have expected such." Gabranth let the fingers of his hand tease through fabric. He studied her face quietly and closely. Ashe tensed just a little, her eyes still angry, her body though, beginning to react as it should. He could feel the skin tense under his touch.

"Of course you should have." She said stubbornly. He was mildly impressed by her ability to separate her body's wants from her reactions, for now. He let himself smirk and then leaned in to kiss her again. He could hear the noise of protest that left her throat, she almost started to return the action. This pleased him, but she did not really kiss him back. Shame really, that she was fighting so hard. He pulled back again, frowning some now, not at her, but just, in brief frustration. Ashe growled lowly and started to struggle once more.

Gabranth suddenly let go of her hands, she was chained to the wall anyway. Ashe made a noise of surprise and moved to hug herself. A smirk crawled back onto his face, and He moved to unbuckle his armor. Amusement showing obviously as she moved to avert her eyes as he undressed himself. A chuckle left him.

"You don't strike me as a shy woman."

Ashe snorted softly and shifts. "You don't remember much about me? Selective memory loss Basch? I am bold, when I need to be." Stubborn through and through. He'd get through that eventually.

"I would say that that need is upon you..." He found himself satisfactorily undressed now and moved a little closer once again.

"What, should I insult you?" Her voice was sour and she was more obviously uncomfortable now. "I doubt it will do much good." She tried to shift away but she wasn't going to get far. Gabranth let himself chuckle lowly.

"Perhaps you could... channel that boldness into a... proper response." He moved to grab her once again. She was tense and angry, oh deliciously angry.

"Why?! I am not your toy Basch! I will not just roll over and moan like a whore for you." She snapped heatedly.

"That's quite the pity." Gabranth got himself a good hold on her wrists once again, getting them in likely an uncomfortable position, but hard to get out of. "I intend to take you as one. You're little more than a whore now,_ Lady _Ashe. Bereft of throne, of loyal friends, of country and of kin. Women in your position do often turn to the oldest and... _most_ noble profession." He deliberately worded this, wanting to hurt her now. The stubborn woman would not be able to avoid how it stung.

Ashe flinched at those words. Her cheeks reddening a touch in anger. "Perhaps the truly desperate. I am not. I have not given up on my country. I may be the last of my line, but I am not dead!"

"Not yet" His voice was almost teasing he quickly pushed her back against the cold solid wall.

"I won't be...You can't knock me that low..." Ashe insisted, pushing against him again, trying to ignore the cold behind her back.

"Oh, I think I can..." Gabranth twisted his hold on her wrists, pulling them up over her head and pinning them there. "But I don't want you dead...."

She whimpered softly in pain. Oh yes He was sure she had bruises, from being brought here and his attention. His now free hand moved to grab her chin hard, making her look up at him.

"You could have submitted from the very beginning. Surrendered quietly, and faded into the background, just another conquest. But you chose to fight, and look where it has gotten you now..."

"If I just give up where does that leave my country, my people..You abandoned them but I will not." She hissed stubbornly, eyes still angry, oh so angry. He'd change that given a chance.

"You already have. You faked your death, vanished from their sight and minds, when what they needed was something that would help them merge peacefully with the Empire." Gabranth let his body press up against hers now. His nose almost touching hers. He gave her no illusion to what he wanted now. "They needed a _leader_, not a silly girl who wished to play at soldier. You have caused them nothing but pain and suffering with _your_ selfish actions."

"It was not selfish! I did it for them! We had plans! You're...what You did messed everything up! We wanted to be left alone not ruled!" She was shaking twisting to get away from him even though she could not get far. His hand moved down to grab her hip and pins it against the wall hard. This caused a cry to leave her throat.

"Perhaps if you tell yourself that often enough, you'll believe it." He taunted.

"Bastard!" She spat trying still to fight though it did little but cause her more bruises and scrapes from the rock at her back.

"Not quite." He purred, rocking against her quite purposefully now. He could hold out, she would give in eventually.

Give in she did, though not as satisfactorily as Gabranth would have liked. Ashe struggled till she lacked the energy to continue, and he took exactly what he wanted from the beginning without issue. He mostly ignored the few tears that slipped down her cheeks. Silly girl. If only she had cooperated. He pulled back and cleaned himself silently. His expression falling blank as he watched Ashe collapse to the floor. Her now free arms around herself tightly. Her tears had stopped but she was staring at the floor. Silently he turned and redressed in his armor. She could stay on the floor for all he cared. He didn't even bother to make sure her clothing was in any shape for her to return to it.

Gabranth made his way back towards his office, in thought. He almost didn't notice the Judge who called for his attention not far from the door. He looked up and then gave a short nod to the older Judge.

"Judge Zargabraath, Do you require me?"

"The Emperor wishes to speak with you..." Zargabaath murmured, studying him behind his helm. Gabranth quietly nodded and then turned to go to the throne room proper. He briefly wondered what it was the Emperor wished of him. He moved in, catching his greatness' eye easily.

"Gabranth, good, come here. I have a request to make of you." The old Emperor mused, he was looking his age these days. Quietly and obediently he made his way to the Emeperor's side.

"I will fulfill it to the best of my ability, Emperor."

Gramis granted him a bit of a smile. It was nothing to serious then. "With Vayne having gone to keep Dalmasca in order, I am finding a need of someone to keep young Larsa busy."

Gabranth couldn't help blinking behind his helmet then nodded briefly. The young son? Curious it was that Gramis would be needing him occupied. "You wish for me to... tutor him, Sire?"

"Yes...Tutor him, make sure he stays generally out of trouble....He's not very prone to that, but You never know. It is not a full time task, mostly late morning and early afternoon...." Gramis gave him a fatherly smile. The Emperor was a good old man. Gabranth admitted that it would be difficult for them to adjust when he died and Vayne took the throne. The heir was a much different person from his father.

Gabranth easily agreed though and bowed properly. "I shall do as you have asked, Sire. Though I... must depart for Nalbina temporarily. I shall return in the morning to being my new duties, with your permission?"

"That is acceptable. I trust your judgement Gabranth." The Emperor gave him a nod.

"I shall do my best, by you and by Lord Larsa." Gabranth murmured, bowing low once more.

"I trust you will..dismissed, If you are to go to Nalbina you need to be moving..." With a wave of his hand The Emperor allowed his attention to turn back to something else, likely something more important than Gabranth's trip to visit the prison.

It was an easy trip, the flight to Nalbina. Gabranth was pleased that it was uneventful. He made his way easily down into the bowels of the dungeon prison. In a solitary room with a large pit. Above that pit hung a cage, in the cage, a man. Gabranth stopped in front of the cage and studied the familiar face inside the cage. Identical except for a scar above his left eye, the face could have been Gabranth's own, and was useful enough for him to pretend it was. This was the real Basch fon Ronsenburg, Gabranth's twin brother. Slowly Basch lifted his head, he was thin, and looked like hell. Not unexpected for being in prison.

"Well don't you just look a sight." Gabranth mused, just looking up at him a little longer.

"I doubt you just came to look." Basch's voice was hoarse, though it was doubtful he had many to talk to around here. "Unless you get such pleasure from it."

Gabranth chuckled lowly and sent the guards away, moving to remove his helm easily. He tucked it under his arm and tilted his head, a faint smirk on his face. "I have something of yours."

"I have nothing left for you to take. You should know that." Basch retorted, his eyes narrowed just a little bit in suspicion.

"Nothing hmm? Not even, A certain uncrowned Queen?" Gabranth allowed this to hang there a moment, watching in amusement as his brother jerked back some in his chains. It was a moment before his expression fell blank and he looked away.

"You lie."

"Do I? mmm perhaps I do....She seemed to think I was you." Gabranth paused and almost chuckled as he watched Basch's hands fist up. Stubbornly his twin kept silent and didn't look at him. "I decided not to correct her...She hates you....probably hates you ever more now."

That earned him a response. Basch quickly looked up at him, he was tense. "What did you do?"

"I showed her exactly what she was good for now." Gabranth drawled, just looking up at him. It only took a moment before Basch reacted, trying to lunge forward, though the chains prevented him from doing more than yanking his shoulders backwards painfully. Basch briefly gritted his teeth to fight the pain.

"How dare you..."

"How dare I? I'm not the one who abandoned my brother and mother. No that wasn't me...You are good at abandoning people..." Gabranth mused, oh it was a low blow, and he knew it, but useful. Basch's eyes tracked away from his face once again.

"I... didn't have a choice." He started. Gabranth cut him off quickly.

"You did. You could have come with us to Archadia...You chose to run off and join the Knights..." Gabranth knew his voice was bitter and he didn't try to mask it.

"I couldn't go to Archadia! Go to the place that had ruined our home? That had left us destitute and ruined? No! _You_ were the traitor, _you_ the one who abandoned all that we were and were supposed to be... We _all_ could have gone to Dalmasca... but _you_ convinced Mother otherwise..." Basch protested. This made Gabranth twitch just a bit and his eyes narrowed some.

"No, Mother wanted to go home. I went with her Home. I am not the traitor here. Why do you think I threw away our father's name? There was opportunity in Archades. And now, you will rot...I will enjoy the spoils of my position.. and that includes your uncrowned queen..." He goaded deliberately. He wanted to twist the knife, he could see it was working.

"Archadia was not our home, and you know it!" Basch protested, his hands fisting up once again uselessly. "What _purpose _do I serve you? A trophy to gloat to? Is that what we are to you?"

"It was mother's home, that should have been enough. Ashelia will be a lovely pet on my arm when she's trained.. You.." He paused to let himself chuckle. "You get to rot here and rue the fact that You did not take what I offered you."

"I would rather rot than be the traitor that they think I am." Basch's voice had become cold. "That _you_ have made me into."

Gabranth let himself laugh softly then smirked once again. "Perhaps one day I'll let you see her. If you behave.... I need to return....I have a new assignment...." He was ready to finish this now. Moving to put his helmet back on easily. Basch stared down at his twin expressionlessly. Ah it was fun to see Basch angry. Gabranth finished securing the helmet into place.

"She could have been yours Basch....But she's going to be mine..." Gabranth let the amusement sound in his voice.

"She will never be yours." Basch paused, his lips twisting faintly, in disgust or jealously Gabranth couldn't be sure. "Because to her, you are me."

"Ah you see...that's the joy...in my final breaking of her, I will make sure she knows who I am...but it will be...quite fun to let her think I'm you brother.... because you're the one she really wants."

Basch simply shook his head now. "She'll never want me. And by default, she'll never want you. Your efforts are all in vain."

Gabranth found himself barking a laugh. "I don't care if she wants me or not Basch....I intend to break her....she will be a perfect pet....and a lovely one..."

"You'll fail." Basch sounded quite convinced. Gabranth was impressed. "You will not succeed."

"We will see won't we....enjoy your prison Basch." With that Gabranth moved to leave. He had nothing left to say, the fact that he'd been able to gloat was enough. Basch was left watching him, his shoulders slump after a little and his eyes close. Gabranth had succeeded in causing him a great deal of pain, even if he wouldn't show it while his twin visited.


	3. Escape for the Innocent

Title: The Taste of Freedom

Author: Leaf Zelindor & Abby Sarajane

Fandom: Final Fantasy XII

Rating: R

Genre: Alternate Universe

Pairing(s): None this chapter,

Warnings: None this chapter

Spoilers: Game based information

Chapter 3 - Escape for the Innocent

A blonde girl quietly peeked around the edge a pillar in the prisons and then glanced at her equally blond male companion. "Seriously, Vaan, how do you get yourself _into_ messes like this? And by yourself I mean _us_...

"It's not like I planned it" The boy, Vaan, sighed and crossed his arms. He briefly looked around himself. "I still don't know what we did to end up here.."

"Well I'll bet it was bad." The girl responded, shaking her head. "It's a good thing _I'm_ the prepared one, otherwise Reddas would throw a fit..." She teased then leaned down to take her shoe off. Getting under the sole she pulled out a small set of lockpicks.

Vaan rolled his eyes with a little snort. "If you say so Penelo." He glanced around briefly for guards then grinned briefly at his companion as she put her shoe back on.

"It's true! I'm his favorite protege." She teased back then moved closer to the doorway between them and the hallway.

"Oh really then why has he taught me how to fly the airship huh?" Vaan was pouting a bit, she could hear it in his voice and was amused.

"Because you had to be useful for something." Penelo teased then she settled in, twisting her hand around some to start picking the lock.

"Mannn, Pen! You're mean. I'm good with a spear too." Vaan protested, giving her a puppy look.

"I _guess_," She paused tongue sticking out slightly then she got the click she'd been searching for. "Ha. Now let's find a way out." Penelo turned and grabbed his hand, quickly pulling her partner from the cell. There was an undignified yelp from the blond boy before he caught his own feet under himself and managed a grin.

"Here, let's go this way." She turned to pull him down the hallway, squeaking some briefly and pulling him into the nearest alcove. Vaan hissed softly as he hit a small lump in the wall, wondering what the heck she was looking at.

"...a Judge?" Penelo whispered, filling him in now. "What's one of those guys doing here?"

"Dunno" Vaan muttered, he eyed the Judge from the shadows as the man went past. Then he looked around briefly. "He came from that way."

"Then we'll go that way, hopefully he won't come back..." Penelo murmured, quickly darting that way. Vaan wasn't going to argue. Neither of them wished to get captured by a Judge. They hurried on until they reached a doorway blocking the hall. Penelo tapped on it briefly looking thoughtful through a frown.

"It's locked magically... but I think I can get it..." She murmured. Vaan nodded briefly.

"I'll keep a lookout..." He murmured, moving down the hall a little bit to let her start working on lifting the magic seal on the door. Vaan moved down far enough to peek around a corner. Just waiting for her. He knew these things couldn't be rushed but that didn't help make him less nervous. Magic locks meant important things being hidden away.

" Got it! Let's go..." Penelo called, moving to push the door open.

"Good job Pen!" Vaan congratulated his nimble fingered partner easily and moved to follow her. He came to a stop just behind her, blinking some at the cage in front of them. "What.....the hell?"

" Is... someone in there?" Penelo asked slowly, a little hesitantly. There was movement inside the cage.

Vaan slowly moved a little closer. "I think so, uh..hello?"

Slowly the man inside lifted his head, blinking at them a little "...who are you?" He asked softly.

"Whoa, you don't look too good..." Penelo frowned some, examining him a little closer. Vaan let himself frown, his nose twitching just for a moment.

"We're sky pirates.....Who are you?" He asked, hands going to his hips.

"..sky pirates...?" The man seemed a little confused.

"Best of the best!" Penelo offered cheerfully. Then Vaan suddenly fisted up his hands, eyes narrowing as recognition dawned on his face.

"I know you....You killed Reks!" He moved closer quickly now, furious.

The man blinked, then looked down, almost sadly. "...Reks. You... you look just like him."

Penelo moved to try to shush Vaan before he got to loud. But Vaan wouldn't have it. He jumped up to grab the cage. "This is the man that killed the King! This is Basch fon Ronsenburg! Traitor!" Vaan was distraught now. Penelo hesitated somewhat then her eyes widened some from the announcement.

"..Really?" She paused, studying him from an angle for a moment. "He looks different, I guess."

Basch flinched lightly. He wasn't sure quite what to say. "Things are not like that... I did not..." He started.

"You killed them! We know! It's because of you that the Empire got us! That I have no family!" Vaan was furious, Penelo knew she had to stop him now, reaching up she grabbed his vest.

"Vaan! You're going to bring in guards!" She glanced at the door nervously. "Go ahead and get mad but do it quietly!"

"..that... may be true." Basch couldn't deny that he had a hand in it. Even if it was not deliberate. "But not how you think, I swear..."

"How is it not what I think bastard....you killed Reks....He was all I had!" Vaan was growling now, his voice quieter, but his expression no less murderously angry.

Bash shook his head quickly. "I did not kill him..."

"I think there's people coming... Vaan, we should get out of here."' Penelo interrupted. She didn't really want to see Vaan kill this man, even if he might be Basch fon Ronsenburg. They both had reason to hate him, but it wasn't worth getting caught over.

Vaan twitched for a moment or two then shifted. "Right...let's go..leave the traitor to rot..." Basch flinched just a little at that. It was unsurprising that the boy felt like that. He did not blame him. His head dropped a little.

Penelo hesitated and then shook her head. "That doesn't seem right either... besides, that's the way out." She pointed at the pit underneath Basch's cage.

"..fuck....fine." Vaan hesitated and then looked around briefly, frowning. Then he pointed somewhere near the top right of the cage. "If we snap the chain there."

"You got it." Penelo scrambled up and finds something that she can snap the chain with. As soon as it comes loose she grabs onto the cage and Vaan. Basch only barely realized what they where doing as the cage plummeted to the bottom of the pit. It was not a comfortable landing for anyone. Vaan easily rolled free as soon as it hit. Penelo vaulted off just before it hit the ground and rolled to her feet with a laugh. "That was fun!"

Basch however was the worst off. Unable to go anywhere the impact jolted through him, from the side that he landed on. He groaned and shifted, arms freed now, shifting he sat up slowly and rubbed his chest. Oh that hurt. Vaan paused, glancing at him and frowning for a moment. "You might as well come with us...they'll just blame you when they find you..."

"It wouldn't be the first time." Basch murmured, moving to get up slowly. That fall had done him no favors at all. There was a small squeak from Penelo as she realized, just how little he was wearing after his time chained up. She scrambled in the corner of his eye and then Basch found some rags thrown at him, taken from a corpse that had been laying nearby. He couldn't help a faint almost smile as he pulled it on. " Better than nothing. My thanks." He murmured.

Vaan nodded absently and then hurried ahead "Come on guys" He grunted. Penelo was quick to follow, she paused only to glance at Basch. He was quiet but followed the blond pair. It was not far before they found a stash of weaponry. Useful really. They all armed themselves quickly. Penelo couldn't help glancing at her old friend worriedly. He was being overly quiet.

"You ok, Vaan?" She inquired softly.

"I never thought I'd help a Traitor like him." Vaan fell quiet again, shrugging, then he glanced at Basch with a frown.

"Well, this just makes you a better person then, right?" She encouraged now. Wanting to move past that for now. They still needed to make it out of there after all.

"Whatever...come on..we gotta get out of here still.." He started to move forward, Penelo nodded in agreement and started after him, looking around some.

"Creepy down here.." She murmured softly. Vaan nodded quietly and looked around as he moved forward.

"But doesn't look like many guards..." He grinned just a little bit and glanced at her, getting a grin from the girl as well. Then he let himself glance at Basch.

"Have you been here.....since then?" Vaan asked slowly.

Basch had to pause, he blinked a moment or two then looked at Vaan and nodded lowly. "Yes. Just about."

"...huh....well let's go...." Vaan mused then he headed out, they made their way down the halls until Vaan found something that would lead them outside. Trying to ignore that Basch kept watching him as they moved. "Ah! Sunshine!" He exclaimed as they tumbled out of the passageways into some sand.

"I thought I'd never see it again." Penelo sighed, flopping down in the sand for a bit, just giggling for a moment. Basch paused, squinting against the bright light. It had been far to long since he'd seen natural light like this. It was painful and he had to cover his eyes for a moment to help them adjust before he could focus on their surroundings properly.

Vaan sighed softly and let his eyes close for a moment or two. He just let himself savor the feeling of the sunlight for a few moments. "Damn. Feels good..."

"Sure does... c'mon, let's head for the Galbana. I have a feeling we should not be seen for a while.." Penelo voiced finally as she got up.

"Definitely not....come on traitor..we might as well take you with us." Vaan gave Basch a half a smile now. Somewhat serious calling him a traitor and somewhat not.

Basch glanced up at him quietly. "I have no wish to intrude."

Vaan rolled his eyes then shook his head. "If we leave you here they just lock you up again, do you want that?"

Basch felt his lips twitch towards a smile briefly. "No, you are right. I do not want that. Thank you."

"We couldn't just _leave_ you here, that'd be cruel.." Penelo chirped, it was obvious she was the more, friendly of the pair.

"Come on...hopefully the Galbana's alright.." Vaan said, moving away form the topic. He heads quickly towards the place that they had left the airship some time ago when they had landed here.

"I'm sure she's fine." Penelo chirped encouragingly. She followed him eagerly, Basch was not slow to do the same. He found himself rubbing his wrists unconsciously and had to stop. Perhaps some lotion would make them feel better, if he could get some from his strange companions.

The Galbana was not far and seemed to be undisturbed. A relief to her crew of two. Basch glanced around quietly as Vaan moved to settle in the captain's chair and Penelo in the co-pilot seat.

"So, where are we off to, Captain Vaan?" She said with a grin. Light hearted that one. Basch was quietly glad to see that some people could still be happy these days.

"We need to resupply....then I don't know." Vaan frowned then nodded. "We need to make a little cash..."

"Better pick some hunts up, I guess..." Penelo suggested Vaan nodded briefly.

"I will help in any way I can.." Basch found himself offering. It was the least he could do to repay them.

"Well Hunts are easier with extra hands." Vaan mused softly then Penelo gave him a measured look and voiced her agreement. Vaan chuckled and started the ship up. "Let's see what hunts we can find then."

They flew then to Rabanaster. Basch was not surprised to discover this was their home town. Vaan settled them just outside of the city explaining that he can get in to the Sandsea to get a look at the Hunt board without causing much trouble. Basch was frowning at the city quietly as they got ready to head out towards it. He must have looked uncertain as Penelo chose to speak up.

"Hey, it'll be fine, Vaan's an expert at this city..."

"Real easy in and out, we won't be here long...Pen will you pick up supplies? You'll come with me...."Vaan paused and then frowned. "We can't exactly call you Traitor.....I dunno about calling you Basch..."

Basch found himself almost smiling again. "Call me Noah." He found it fitting, and it wouldn't be to hard to respond to.

"Sure thing.." Penelo said, then she slipped out ahead of them, going a different direction than the other two would. Vaan shrugged slightly then nodded. He'd call Basch Teddy at this point if that's what the man wanted.

"All right..come on then Noah..we'll run to the Sandsea..."

Basch nodded and then moved to follow him. It was easy enough to head into the city proper, the Guards at the gates didn't even look twice at them. Perhaps word of their escape hadn't reached this far yet. He could only hope. Vaan moved as if he belonged, nobody tried to stop him, so Basch adopted a similar confident stance. He wanted to talk to Vaan, explain things, but he wasn't sure how. Quite honestly just then was not the best time anyway.

They slipped into the Sandsea easily and Vaan moved over to the posting board without anyone seeming to notice, he eyed the bills there and selected a few then turned to Basch and held them out. "Whatcha think?"

Basch examined the bills before responding. Only a little surprised Vaan was asking his opinion. "The first two sound fine... the third is a little out of the way but it doesn't sound difficult."

"We can take all three, We can use the ship to get to the third without trouble." Vaan agreed, quickly pocketing the bill pages.

"We should speak to the petitioners, then." Basch murmured, Vaan gave him a brief nod of agreement.

"The easy ones are close, one's actually....should be in here somewhere.." The boy paused to look around for a moment then found a likely person, Pointing the man out to Basch he moved over to speak to the man. Basch followed quietly, surprised to find himself mentally preparing to defend them both if anyone bothered them. He listened as Vaan asked about the Mark, the man responding easily.

"Oh yes, very dangerous, everyone sent to destroy it has returned... damaged..."

Basch found himself rolling his eyes as the man went on.

"Look buddy, either give us the job or don't..where's the Mark?" Vaan interrupted. He was more than used to merchants like this fellow. They annoyed him really.

"Oh, out in the Estersand...." The man paused, then sighed and gave them the specifics quickly enough.

"Thanks, we'll come see you when it's taken care of..." Vaan murmured then he moved to leave. Basch following closely. They found the second petitioner in the Market and then finally one just outside the gate. By the time they returned to the ship Penelo was back. She was humming some as she waited for them. She waved when she spotted them approaching.

"Good stuff?" She inquired easily. Basch studied them some more. They were an interesting pair to work with so far. Even if Vaan hated him.

"Three Hunts...two pretty easy, one we'll have to fly too." Vaan paused and showed her the bills. "All ready got the details too, so no trouble there."

"Oh, good, I love it when it's easy." Penelo giggled, then she handed out the supplies she picked up, making sure the three of them each had things they'd need.

"It is nice to do some easy ones." Vaan agreed with a a chuckle, he checked his things over quickly. "Let's go take care of those two close ones eh? We'll leave the Galbana here."

"Sure, she's safe enough here." Penelo easily got up. "C'mon, you." She waved a hand at Basch and moved out. He nodded and followed. Vaan was only moments behind, grabbing one of his favorite spears as they move out and slinging it onto his back.

"Ah, you want a better weapon Noah?" He asked after a moment. Basch quietly tested the sword he'd taken from the Prison.

"This should suit for now." He murmured. Penelo giggled and swung her own newly acquired sword for a moment to get a feel for it.

"Let's go then." Vaan murmured, heading out easily. Penelo easily fell into step beside him, chattering about people she saw while in the city. As they headed towards the Eastersand proper Basch listened as they started to tease and bicker at each other. It occurred to him just how young they really were. Just children yet.

Vaan blinked as he escaped one of Penelo's headlocks, tilting his head briefly. "Hey Noah, you look really pensive there..."

Basch blinked a moment then couldn't help smiling just a little bit. "Aren't you a little young to use the word "pensive"?"

"Vaan likes to pretend he's _smart_." Penelo teased, sticking her tongue out at her friend.

"Hey I know what some big words mean." Vaan pouted then stuck his tongue out at her in return.

"Oh, yeah? Like what?" Penelo hmphed, putting her hands on her hips and looking at him, eyebrow up.

"Uh..like.. Antidisestablishmentarianism!" Vaan grinned broadly at her after he said it.

"Is that even a _real word?_" Penelo scowled, though it wasn't all the serious. "It doesn't sound like one. I think he made that up."

Basch tried to hide his smile and found that he was going to be pulled into this argument.

"It is! Noah tell her! It is a word!" Vaan protested, pouting some more.

"It certainly is a word." Basch managed to respond quite seriously.

"You're just saying that because you want him to like you." Penelo managed to look quite put out. Though she was likely fighting a set of giggles.

"Aweee are you jealous Pen?" Vaan teased, pouncing easily on her and spinning her around without to much trouble.

"Of him? No way!" Her laughter erupted and she spun easily in Vaan's arms. Basch let himself smile a bit then looked away and around some.

Vaan laughed a little longer and then let her go and looked around, nodding to himself an sobering a little. "Our Mark should be getting close...."

"Oh, good..." Penelo quickly became serious as well, her eyes sharpening. Basch found himself looking around more warily. They knew how easy it was for the more dangerous beasts that became marks to simply pop up on those who are unaware. Vaan quietly pulled his spear from his shoulders, The other two pulled their swords and they crept around an outcropping slowly, Penelo just slightly ahead.

"See anything?" Vaan asked softly. Penelo nodded and pointed.

"Something big and really ugly..."

"Probably our mark then." He shifted and moved to look around at it. "Yep, looks like it."

"Ok, what's the plan then?" Penelo grinned a little.

"Run at it and kill it." Basch found himself offering a bit flatly.

"Pretty much....they just want it dead." Vaan shrugged a little.

"Fair enough." With that Penelo jumped forward to head at it quickly. The two males at her heels. It was a fast and messy fight with the three working together, but not to hard.

"Easy as cake." Vaan grinned, looting the beast quickly.

"As usual!" Penelo chirped, she posed for a moment triumphantly.

Basch smiled quietly he moved to clean off his sword before the blood could dry on it. "You're both very skilled."

Vaan couldn't help grinning at the compliment. "Thanks, we're well trained anyway."

"We've had lots of practice.: Penelo agreed with a grin. Basch murmured a polite agreement.

"All right, let's get that other one before we head back." Vaan finally announced, securing the last bag of loot.

"Sure, it's not too far away." Penelo agreed. It took them a moment to orient themselves then they were off to find the second mark. It also proved not to be to difficult and they headed back to get their rewards then at Vaan's decision relax some on the airship.

Once back on the Galbana Penelo curled up somewhere to doze. Feeling very worn out from the adventures of the day. Vaan yawned as well but he was checking over the loot from their hunts and rewards quietly. Basch allowed himself to settle down next to Vaan, studying the boy a moment or two.

"..You've done well for yourself." He murmured softly.

Vaan glanced at him quietly then shrugged a little bit. "Done what's needed to make a living I suppose."

Basch found himself looking at his hands. Then sighed a little softly. "...I remember your brother."

Vaan found something to look at quietly for a few moments. "He really respected you..."

"He was a good fighter, and very brave." Basch glanced up at the boy beside him. "He was always fighting for you."

Vaan found himself blushing a little, and shifted slightly. "We were all we had left....I'm kinda not surprised..." The boy paused then looked up at him somewhat. "….Why did you kill him?"

"You will not believe me, but I did not." Basch hesitated and then decided now was the time to tell him. It was not hard once he started, to tell the boy about everything that happened that night, about running into Gabranth, how he was drugged, Gabranth putting on his clothing to kill the King and everything else. "It was nothing that I had expected. How can one defend against a threat that wears one's own face? And now... " He fell quiet, It hurt to much to think about Ashe being trapped...

"You....have a twin brother...who serves the Empire?" Vaan's voice was soft, obviously he is thinking about this."What....wait..was he the bucket head we saw leaving that day?" The blond quickly putting two and two together.

Basch made a quiet affirmative sound, and nodded. "There was nothing I could do. I had hoped that he- that Reks- had escaped, but I..." He trailed off, closing his eyes.

"Why was he there? I mean...the other day...did he come to see you?" Vaan found himself wanting to avoid the topic of his brother now. It was painful for him.

Basch swallowed visibly. "To gloat." He answered softly.

"About....what? " Vaan gave him a quietly curious look.

A Cold not real smile touched Basch's lips now. "What he has and what I do not."

"Cryptic....So he's gotten something that he knew you would be troubled over....and he decided to throw it in your face?" The boy observed, frowning just a little bit.

"And that... is why I must travel to Archades with all haste." Basch nodded, his voice firm certain.

"What's he got exactly? Something valuable?" Vaan found himself inquiring. Okay so maybe he wanted to help now, if it was something that He could manage, and would end up profiting him.

"Something beyond wealth or measure." Was the soft response.

"Look...you've been a really nice help to us....and....maybe I was judging you hastily.." Vaan paused and shifted in his seat. "If we can get a reward out of it...maybe we'll help you."

"I go to rescue the rightful Queen of Dalmasca." Basch said slowly, a little stiffly. Surely the boy wasn't serious. "If you will aid us, I am certain she will repay you."

"Princess Ashelia is dead... isn't she?" Vaan frowned a little.

"Was I also not supposed to be dead?" Basch offered up. He couldn't help a wry smile.

"But...but I....There was a public funeral....I....saw the body..." Vaan protested, he remembered that. It had been a bad day for Dalmasca.

Basch shook his head quickly. "Whomever they picked to play that part, it was not the Queen." He sighed heavily. "Gabranth... is many things, but he does not lie... when the truth hurts more."

"We'll help..I'm sure Penelo will agree..." Vaan said quickly, nodding. It was a chance for Dalmasica if this wasn't a big tale. That was worth more than any shiny gem to him.

Basch looked up, smiling faintly at the enthusiastic boy. "Thank you, Vaan. It will be very dangerous, and I do not expect you to stay with me for any length of time."

"Look we'll take you, we'll help you rescue her, and we leave when we get a reward alright?" Vaan grinned, trying to make it sound like it was all he cared about.

Basch let himself chuckle and nodded a bit. "Thank you. Now, get some rest, I will take the watch. If you trust me, that is.."

Vaan blinked then nodded briefly. "Reks would have..." With that the boy got up and moved off to find his bunk. It was not hard to make that decision. Perhaps, after all Basch wasn't as bad a guy as he thought. He hoped. Penelo would probably be proud of him.

Basch sat quietly with the fire for several hours, before the boy came to relieve him and force him to bed. It wasn't the most restful sleep he had, but maybe, just maybe soon he could chase those dreams away, and things would become better.


	4. The Struggles of a Judge

Title: A Taste of Freedom

Author: Leaf Zelindor & Abby Sarajane

Fandom: Final Fantasy XII

Rating: R

Genre: Alternate Universe

Pairing(s): Slightly Ffamran/Fran, one sided past Ffamran/Drace

Warnings: None for this chapter.

Spoilers: In Game information.

Chapter 4 – The Struggles of a Judge

The second day of stubbornness found Fran not only hanging numbly but being starved as well. The Judge had ordered that she not be fed for her impudence. Though she was surprised he did not break more bones. The young hume had seemed troubled.

Unfortunately, the dank and damp was getting to her. Her injuries ached dully. Her arms wished to scream in pain but couldn't. By the third day she was not herself. She flicked between being in the Cell, and being in the home village again. Her younger sister begging for stories. She was muttering absently when the Judge returned to her again.

"Well you've certainly looked better." He mused, eyes sliding over her.

"Hnngh...Mjrn.." Fran mumbled, her eyes half closed, she shifts faintly against her bonds, groaning, licking at her lips dryly. Ffamran glanced at the Guard who swallowed briefly.

"We..We did as you said Judge Bunansa, she didn't ask for nothin...so we, didn't give her anythin." The guard was scared out of his wits. Ffamran sighed internally.

"You did well, get me rags and water, quickly." The young judge turned his attention back to his prisoner. "Mjrn hmm?" He didn't really hear the Guard stammer an affirmative and move off. His focus was now completely on the Viera in front of him.

Her eyes were glassy but they seemed to focus on him. "Not...Mjrn.." She breathed, almost as if distressed. He easily pulled his gauntlets off, hand moving up cup her cheek quite lightly.

"You're fevered...." He mused, frowning a little bit, just briefly really. "Who is Mjrn?" He coaxed now. Perhaps in this state she would talk to him. So he hoped.

"S...Sister." Fran mumbled. She shivered some, despite the sweat on her brow. Ffamran very briefly acknowledged the Guard returning with his requested water and rags. He then sent the man on his way and moved to make himself comfortable. After removing his helmet he easily reached over to dampen one of the rags a bit before patting her face some with it. She really was burning with fever.

"How may sisters do you have?" He murmured softly. It was a start after all. Unfortunately she didn't answer him, simply groaned lowly in discomfort. He patted her face again gently. "Where is Mjrn now?"

"Home..." She breathed, her eyes closing. The cool cloth felt both good and bad to her, it made her shiver a little harder, but his touch remained gentle. And her skin pleaded for the cold dampness.

"In the Wood?" Ffamran coaxed, she nodded somewhat, licking at her chapped lips dryly. "Wouldn't you like to return home?"

"...No.." her voice was soft, but still resolved, even he could tell that. Her bleary eyes half opened to look at him.

"Why not?" Curious, he couldn't help that of course.

"No Soulmate..." She sighed softly. He wouldn't understand, Humes couldn't understand.

A frown wrinkled his forehead slowly. What in the world did she mean? "You cannot return to the Wood because you do not have a soulmate?" She nodded in response, a whimper slipping from her lips quietly. Slightly frustrated, Ffamran attempted to change tactics on her. The sister meant something to her after all.

"Wouldn't you like to see your sister again?" He watched as she shook her head again, an audible no on her lips briefly. "Why not?" He moved his hand to stroke her hair slowly, fingers carding through the pale strands easily.

"B..Bad influence." She mumbled, shifting slightly in her bonds. This caused her to whimper again.

"I doubt that indeed... I'm certain she misses her sister and would like to see her again..." He coaxed now, once more patting her face with the dampened cloth. She stubbornly shook her head again, then licked at her lips once more, they were cracked.

"Water..." She breathed, a little prayer almost. Ffamran reached out to get a small cup of water.

"I can help you see your sister again." He coaxed. "But I'll need you to tell me how..."

Fran's eyes fell closed, she shook her head briefly. "n..no...no..." Insistent thing. He had to make her come around. But how..

"Just a few little words, Fran. Could it hurt so much?" He let his tone drop to a purr. To his surprise, a shiver went through her. The Viera turned her head aside now. She was troubled, but he didn't see why. "Could it?" He coaxed, now lifting the cup to her lips, it wet them just slightly.

"You just want them." She whispered, showing a surprising amount of restraint in not attempting to take a drink. It was time to make a compromise, there was some he could promise after all.

"Mm. I promise your sister will come to no harm..." He dangled the promise out there shamelessly. Her head dropped somewhat, eyes closed. She seemed to argue with herself for a few moments.

"Why?" She whispered, the cup bumping her lips again, but still she didn't try to drink.

"It's necessary." He shifted his hand and tilted the cup so she could drink if she wished. "Drink up, slowly now, that's right..."

Fran found herself trembling. She slowly took a swallow of the water. It was cool, and rather sweet on her parched throat. "Why...." She mumbled to herself, accepting the next swallow of water. She felt his eyes go over her. It was like being touched by a flash of hot light. Oh why did she have to know this now. She pushed that away, drinking as much water as he gave her, her eyes downcast. She couldn't bring herself to look at the Hume in front of her.

Eventually he pulled back, taking the cup with him. A noise of thought leaving his throat and she listened as he replaced the armor he'd removed for speaking with her. He didn't go far though. "Bring a Stretcher."

Why did he want that? What was going on? Was he moving her? The Guard could be heard hurrying down the hallway. But she didn't hear the Judge leave just yet. Her thoughts tumbled back to her. Why him, bad enough he was a hume, but an Archadian as well? Fran could feel his eyes on her, measuring, and she longed to look up, but forced herself not to. She was not sure if she could accept this. The sound of the Guard returning rang in her ears.

"Take her to my chambers, I'll be there shortly." And then he was gone. Fran groaned to herself as the guards moved to let her down. She cried out a handful of times, first when her feet hit the ground, then when the Guard attempted to move her arms. They were stuck upright from hanging for so long. Somehow the pair of Guards managed to lay her on the stretcher, but it did little to ease her pains. Everything was in a different position, with a different weight now. Fran bit down, grinding her teeth to keep from crying out to loudly, but some whimpers did leave her. The pair started to move her, and vaguely she heard them discuss this as they carried her.

"What's 'e movin' her for? She's not gonna last much longer..."

"Who knows...who are we to question a Judge-Magistrate anyway?"

The second guard agreed with the first briefly. They both ended up bumping her as they tried to carry the stretcher into new chambers. Fran couldn't help crying out in pain.

"Noisy thing, innit she?" One grunted as they all but dropped her onto the floor. They didn't care if she was banged up a bit more. She was just a prisoner to them. It wasn't like the Judge had told them to take care with her.

"Nosiest she's been since she was brought in..maybe he likes that..." The other joked a bit. They moved to leave her laying on the floor. It was cold, so cold...

"Judges're all sick."

"Not surprisin really." Their eyes made her skin crawl, she found herself grateful to sense the young Judge stepping through the door.

"Good, dismissed." Ffamran's voice was curt. The pair of Guards seemed to scurry from the room. All Fran could think was how much her muscles were crying out. She couldn't move, everything seemed to throb. If she could have seen herself she would have seen how pale she was. As if she was clinging to consciousness by a thread. In all reality she was in fact that close from slipping under. She heard him mutter something, there was the sound of metal shifting around then light hands carefully touched her feet. She couldn't help whimpering softly, they were tender, from the broken bones. Then she felt a few bones shift and bit back a cry of pain.

"Must you Viera be so fragile?" Ffamnran muttered, her ears twitched briefly, she felt soft fabric wrapping around her feet then there was the sound of a cork popping and a bottle was pressed to her lips. The liquid inside touched Fran's tongue and she quickly started to gulp. She didn't know why he was wasting a potion on her, but she would not complain for now. Her eyes cleared and she blinked up at him slowly. The pain was receding from her arms, her muscles felt less tense. Ffamran's voice quietly reached her again, asking her if she felt better.

"Quite..." She murmured, slowly lowering her arms properly, it felt so good. She rolled a shoulder slowly. Still stiff, a potion couldn't fix everything completely but it certainly helped. "This is not my Cell.."

"Don't move too much. You're correct, this is not your cell." His voice was automatic, but he settled back slowly, lazily, like a large cat. Full of a grace that made her shiver just a bit.

Fran shrugged momentarily. "Even with the potion I would not try to get up on my feet." She paused, and looked around a moment. "Why have I been moved?"

"The atmosphere in the cells was clearly detrimental to your health. I can think of no other reason why a pair of broken feet would have you so close to death." Ffamran easily stood now and moved to pour himself a glass of brandy. It was as if he never ordered for her to be left hanging there. "...also you were rather wasted down there."

She was startled. Momentarily she blinked and then tilted her head. "Wasted....." She paused, mind racing. How could he know how her surroundings effected her. It just, wasn't reasonable. Humes knew so litter of her people.

"Yes, you're much more suited to these surroundings. Fit for a Queen, wouldn't you say?" He paused, only partly watching her and took a sip of his brandy slowly.

Fran frowned at him, and then looked briefly uncertain. "There are no queens among my people." She let herself sniff briefly, as if offended by the suggestion.

"That's a pity, I say, because you are certainly suited to it. Would you like to remain on the floor, or shall I help you into bed?" He easily changed the subject a little. Fran couldn't help being mildly impressed by how smoothly the Hume handled oration, and subtle suggestion.

"And what will that make me owe you?" She let herself frown, just watching him now. Curious of his reaction.

"For now? Nothing." His tone was short, he almost sounded annoyed. "You're... less necessary now." The words hung there for a moment, Fran couldn't help her expression becoming somewhat puzzled.

"Why is that? ....yes I would prefer the bed..." She admitted the second part slowly, a little uncertainly but it would be much more comfortable than the floor. And not cold. She was very tired of being cold.

"We're looking for someone else now, someone who should be... a little more forthcoming." He answered without pause.

This made Fran extremely uncomfortable. Her mind wanted to take this to a place she wasn't quite sure she wanted to. ".....I see....then Why keep me alive?" Her eyes followed him now.

"Mm. Because you're still _necessary_... just slightly less important." He seemed like he was musing. Briefly he took another sip, then he put down his glass and stood. He moved over to her without a problem, almost to her surprise, picked her up. He was careful, but the fact that he could pick her up had startled her. Fran picked her battles quietly and allowed him to move her to the bed. His touch was surprisingly gentle, and, she couldn't help admitting, almost welcome.

"Now, you'll be good and stay here, won't you? I have to see about finding someone... mm, what was the name again?" He paused, and a shot of fear went through her. "Ah, yes, Mjrn..."

Fran found her eyes narrowing swiftly and she snorted softly. "She will be in The Wood where she belongs, you will not find her."

"If it's one thing I've learned, it's that wanderlust runs in bloodlines." He was smiling a little coldly, it was chilling really. "You just rest your pretty little head and recover."

He was patronizing her now. Fran started to glare at him, her arms crossing, which distracted him, only briefly as her chest was enhanced some. Her glare was an attempt to show her anger It wasn't very effective, in fact it made Ffamran chuckle.

"I'm hardly afraid of you. You can stop trying to cow me with a single glance." His tone spoke of superiority.

"You leave Mrjn alone!"

"And what will you give us to do so?" He was watching her closely now, mildly wondering if she would give in.

"Not any information about the Wood I wouldn't! Why do you want us so badly! Your kind doesn't even like ours except as slaves or pets!" Fran snapped at him. She didn't like this pushing, she was worried that he was going to do something very bad, and she didn't trust Archadians, even if they had nice hands.

"...the Empire has a great use for both of those things." His voice was very calm, almost as if he was trying to sooth her. "And the Wood would be a useful shortcut through the Golomore Jungle."

So now he tried to be reasonable, and it was not without complete logic but she would not give in. "Would it now? How do you know?"

"We can't fly airships through it, and the Jungle is highly dangerous." Truth to the dangerous part, she knew that, but that didn't give her any incentive to betray her home. He was trying, but she steeled herself anyway, letting her eyebrow go up as if she didn't believe him.

"Airships go over the Jungle, and yes it is dangerous but how would you know if the Wood herself makes a good shortcut?" She tried to poke a hole in his logic. He looked faintly amused again, almost as if he was indulging a child.

"If nothing else, the Wood has a plethora of untapped natural resources."

"So does the edge of the Jungle." Her tone was flat.

"Not as much so as the Wood." Ffamran's voice was cool, he settled himself back down and picked up his glass once again. "And the Wood would be much less dangerous, once we... bargain with its inhabitants." As if he knew what they'd agree to. Enslavement.

"We do not bargain with Humes...we do not allow them in the Wood, she does not want them there.." Her voice was slowly growing insistent.

"Everyone can be convinced." He examined her quietly. "Everyone has a price."

"Perhaps Humes, you have not even come close to showing me a price that would convince me..." Her eyes hardened a little bit. Why did this Hume have to be the one! It was infuriating!

"Oh, no? Have I not? I imagine that there is a price that would convince you." His eyebrow was up, his eyes on her again quietly.

Fran snorted softly and shook her head. "Likely higher than even you could afford."

Ffamran laughed at her quietly. It was almost insulting. "I doubt that, my dear. I never said the price had to be beneficial to you."

An irritated noise left her, she eyed him briefly. "You Humes are very impossible to understand sometimes....Why do you resort to such low means of bargaining?"

"Oh? Could you teach me a better way, perhaps?" He sounded amused again. Oh she was getting tired of that.

"I doubt you really wish to learn an honest way to bargain."

"Don't judge me too harshly." He almost sounded hurt, but then tilts his head. "That's my duty. Do tell."

A soft bark left her, she couldn't help finding it funny. "You should become a Sky Pirate....then you would know how to bargain."

Ffamran rolled his eyes now, the pretty things they were. "Don't be ridiculous. I know my duty."

"Mmm perhaps you do..." Fran was deliberately vague now. There was something about him that would make a good pirate from what she has seen. To bad he was bound by his honor so tightly. His eyebrow went up a little and he took a drink. She decided now was time to act like she didn't care and huffed softly. She settled herself, savoring the feeling of the soft bedding and then frowned. "Could I get a hair brush?"

"Hn. I suppose so" Ffamran got to his feet, disappeared into another room and then returned shortly with a brush in his hand. She watched him quietly, not moving. Perhaps if she behaved he'd let his guard down.

"Thank you..." She murmured softly, moving to reach for the brush slowly.

He withheld it for the moment. "Do you need assistance?"

She was surprised and then nodded briefly. " ...Perhaps....In the back..." He wasn't offering to do it himself was he? She watched as he moved to pull a cord. No it seemed he was not.

"A servant will come to aid you. I would myself, but I have duties I must attend to." He paused for a moment, watching her. "You will behave, hm?"

"Hmm..for now yes...I shall behave..." She gave him a simple little smile. It was a simple promise, she was not strong enough to escape yet anyway.

A servant slipped in, the girl bowing deeply her eyes glued to the floor. "You rang Judge-Magistrate?"

Ffamran let himself study Fran for a little longer then turned to the servant. "See to the lady's hair." His voice was hard. "And whatever other needs she may have." Fran let herself glance at him, but he seemed to ignore her now. The Servant quickly bowed again, deeper.

"As you desire Judge-Magistrate..."

The young Judge nodded and turned away, he easily left the rooms, under his helmet a frown on his lips. ._..this is abnormal. You'd not do such a thing for any other prisoner. _He thought as he hurried on to report first to his father, not wanting to have to do it later. Left in the room, Fran allowed her hair to be brushed out and then pestered the servant about helping her take a bath and find some clothing.

Ffamran quietly let himself into his father's office. He could hear the man humming, some sort of strange lively tune that he was not familiar with. He quietly cleared his throat. "Father?"

After a moment or two, his father actually looked up, then smiled. "Ffamran, come here.."

Ffamran couldn't help himself, hesitating for a very brief moment, then he slowly moved forward. "I've made some progress."

"Oh? that's good that's good. anything we can use?" Dr. Cid mused, he moved to the side an dug around some, bringing something out now.

"..Nothing yet. Unfortunately the... tactics used made her delirious. I've removed her from the dungeons and placed her in my quarters. I'll try... different tactics once she has healed somewhat." Ffamran watched his father closely, Blinking some as something was placed in front of him, something odd, and yet familiar.

"Oh? alright then..Have a look at this Ffamran." Cid gestured a moment, smiling some.

"What is it, Father?" Ffamran leaned over it slowly, his hand reaching out to hover slightly over it, but he didn't touch it just yet. Sometimes he just couldn't trust the things that his father tinkered with.

"Nethecite....Manufacted Nethecite...I think I have perfected it." Cid sounded very pleased, Ffamran jerked his hand back at the name. He wasn't sure he wanted to get close to something like that.

"I see. Very interesting..." He hesitated again, glancing at his father.

The man's gloved hand reached over to pluck it up, turning it over lazily. "It could help us greatly in our conquests....."

Ffamran made a quiet noise of agreement. It was true after all. Cid started to hum once more. It was not very comforting. Something had happened, this was not his father.

"Yes It will." Cid's voice was rather absent now. "Good luck with that thing Ffamran... Hopefully you can get through to it quickly..."

"I'm certain I will. Nothing to worry about, Father, I assure you..." He studied Cid quietly. Something felt so wrong...something, he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Good good, alright....mm I think.." Cid moved to put away the Nethecite. "It is time for me to see the Emperor..."

"Of course, Father." Ffamran let himself agree, nodding his head briefly. Hopefully He would be dismissed first. He didn't want to follow his father out there, not today.

"Thank you for the report." Cid easily dismissed him, moving to box up the Nethecite, treating it like a baby really, being so careful.

"Such is my duty." He quietly agreed, then he turned stiffly, and hurried out. His departure didn't even seem to be noticed. That was fine. Now he just needed to find a quiet place. A few hallways over granted Ffamran with a quiet spot to sit. He settled down and stared at nothing, his mind racing really.

He was joined after a while, by another judge. Fortunately for him a friendly one. "You Seem upset Young Ffamran.."

"Hm?" Ffamran blinked, looking up at the older Judge. "Nn. Drace. What was that?" He gave her a nod. The woman slowly settled down next to him, looking across the hall before giving him a smile.

"Just that you seem troubled..."

He managed a half a shrug. "It's nothing, I assure you."

"Nothing? Nothing does not usually find you of all people sitting in the corridors staring into space..." Drace was gentle. She was often like that. Oh He'd seen her cut people down just as harshly as everyone else, but she was, motherly too. At least, as motherly as he could imagine, not remembering his own mother. Ffamran couldn't help a faint smile touching his lips.

"I suppose that might be true." He paused, not sure if he wanted to continue really.

Drace merely smiled at him, and then got to her feet. She was almost soundless in her armour, he mildly wondered if he would ever manage that. "If you want to talk, you know where to find me young one..."

Ffamran found himself standing as well and he half bowed to her. "That I do." He softly agreed, then he watched as Drace turned and headed on down the hallway. Her office was off the to right. For a few moments, Ffamran looked the other direction away from Drace's office. She was giving him a chance not to talk, and she certainly wouldn't tell anyone anything he said if he chose to speak to her. Trust between Judges was rare...With a soft sigh he turned and started after the Older Judge. It wouldn't hurt. He paused in front of her door then nodded to himself and knocked briskly, waiting for her acknowledgment.

"Come in..." Came her voice, he quietly let himself in and looked at her, letting the door close behind himself.

"May I sit?"

"You may..." She studied him some, and gave a little nod now.

Slowly Ffamran quietly settled himself down in a chair, moving to remove his helmet before speaking. "..You've been a judge for longer than I, have you not?"

This earned him a soft chuckle from the older woman. "Since almost before you could walk young one...what is it?"

Ffamran paused, then looked at her, his eyes serious. "...Have things... changed at all?"

"Changed? Not...especially no....what way do you mean?" Drace was curious now, her eyes showed it. She was usually so serious and expressionless.

He shook his head a moment. "Nothing in particular, I suppose. The more things change, it seems, the more they stay the same. Sometimes, anyway." He responded softly.

"I do agree with you there..." Drace agreed, settling back some. She watched him closely. "I heard you're dealing with an errant Viera...."

"Yes, I'd forgotten all I'd read in dealing with her, of course." He shook his head and then sighed softly. "She's... recovering in my rooms, I'll deal with her again soon enough. She's a... decent distraction from other realities."

"Of course She is..." Drace mused knowingly. "Be careful......once you get what you need from her..perhaps you can make her a pet. I don't see why the Emperor would have a problem with that."

He quietly nodded in agreement. Making a faint noise to that general manner as well. Drace looked amused again, and smiled. "No offense young one, but you've been in need of a pet to tend to you for a while...."

He couldn't help laughing softly in agreement. He couldn't deny that sometimes he was in need of what a pet could give. She chuckled lowly as well.

"Trust me Ffamran, a little release does wonders of any of us." Drace winked at him, this caused a blush to steal across the young man's cheeks and he cleared his throat. He remembered far to clearly how recently he'd had a bit of a crush on this particular woman. He really didn't need to entertain such thoughts

"I am certain..." He agreed a touch weakly. She laughed softly again then sobered, eyes studying him closely.

"Anything else you wished to discuss?"

Ffamran paused, then his mouth opened briefly, he almost found himself bringing up his father. Then quickly pushed it aside, managing a smile. "No, that's all. Thank you, Drace. As usual, you are the sounding board above all sounding boards. Only much more attractive than a board, I assure you." He flirted automatically, easily standing and bowing to her.

Drace snorted softly. "You flatterer...all right fine..go! Go corrupt that pretty Veira you're trying to get words from..." She waved a hand at him in dismissal. Ffamran carefully bowed again and then easily turned to excuse himself. It was easy enough to leave now. And he did feel, mildly better. He supposed he should check on the woman in his rooms. Make sure she wasn't terrorizing the servants to much. He doubted she was well enough to attempt actual escape though.

Quietly the young Judge let himself into his rooms. Peeking over at the woman sitting in his bed. Fran was dressed in something comfortably loose, her hair well brushed now, a few braids dancing through the white blond strands. She'd gotten a book and was frowning into it as she read. He had to admit, she looked lovely like that.

"Well, now." He announced his presence, moving in properly. She glanced up at him, made a faint noise of acknowledgment and then looked back down at her book. His eyebrow raised automatically. Not quite what he'd expected.

"Hmph? That's all I get? Honestly."

"You wanted me....pretty, so I am." Fran retorted softly, letting her book thump softly shut, her eyes flicking up to him. It was as if she wished to pin him there.

"Yes, you rather are." Ffamran admitted slowly, regarding her silently. She returned his gaze even though he had not taken off his helmet. He finally turned away, moving to remove the piece of armor. "You certainly must be feeling better."

Her nose twitched faintly "I am...I suppose that means you will return to torturing me for information?"

"If I wanted to I could have you vomiting information at my feet as if you'd drunk four bottles of bacchus' spirits." His voice was crisp and a bit cool. "But there are some things even I will not use."

He could sense her gaze hardening on his back. "Why not? It is likely the only way you'll get me to tell you about the Wood..."

"Because I like having some form of the moral high ground." He let himself glance at her. She snorted softly.

"That seems quite odd for your sort...." She mused, easily letting herself stretch some. Her body was quite, quite lovely to look at. He clasped his arms easily behind his back and started to pace a bit in thought.

"Unfortunately, for your sake and mine, I had better obtain _something_ from you, or else someone may... suggest that I use these... tactics." He murmured softly. She seemed unimpressed at him trying to save her a little pain.

"Well I guess that is unfortunate...why don't you do it and get it over with?"

Ffamran had to grind his teeth a moment and then a sigh left him. "You're doing your best to make me lose my temper, I see."

"...We both know I won't tell you anything, so why are you even trying not to use all your tactics? Morals aside..." Fran paused, her nose twitching just a bit. She just looked at him, observing how Ffamran's jaw tensed, likely clenching his teeth for a moment. He was.

"Because I rather dislike utterly obliterating people's minds. It would rather make things easy for both of us if you would just _tell me something_." His voice hardened just a little bit. Fran felt a flicker of amusement for a moment.

"I Will not Betray the Wood...-" Her voice was soft and low. She just looked at him quietly. "I'd rather be a mindless slave than betray her.."

"Fine words now, but when you're mad and drooling, you'd regret them. If you were able to, that is." He was grasping now, for reasons not to force words from her.

"Why, if you are so compassionate, are you a Judge Magistrate? You are not very old." Fran let her nose twitch again, just looking at him. He turned away from her now, choosing not to answer her question directly.

"I'll postpone the inevitable as long as I can. I suggest that you reconsider my offers of hospitality. Until then, I have duties to attend to."

".....Fine....." Fran muttered, frowning at his back.

Ffamran quietly returned to his armor and took himself from his room, his mind was racing now. _She's right, you *shouldn't* be giving her so many opportunities. Bergen wouldn't, that's for damn sure..._ He sighed heavily with these thoughts. Disliking where they where heading. He decided to distract himself with some work. Perhaps if he ignored her she'd be more compliant.


	5. Desire, Birth of a Sky Pirate

Title: The Taste of Freedom  
Author: Leaf Zelindor & Abby Sarajane  
Fandom: Final Fantasy XII  
Rating: M  
Pairing(s): Ffamran/Fran, Balthier/Fran, Implied former Reddas/Fran  
Warnings: Het sex, some violence.  
Spoilers: Game type information  
Notes:

First, you will see this is Chapter 6, that is because chapter 5 is Completely inappropriate for so it is not posted.

This chapter is actually edited down as well due to content. If you wish to read all the naughty bits come join my friends list on LJ.

Chapter 5 important details:

-Ashe is brought out of prison as she agrees to be Basch's (Gabranth's) Lover in exchange for escape from the cells. graphic sex chapter and thus left out.

Chapter 6 – Desire, Birth of a Sky Pirate

Fran frowned to herself as she curled up in the window seat of the rooms she'd been living in the last several weeks. She was stronger now. Much stronger, she could probably fight the young Judge if she wanted. But she liked being clean, and well groomed and fed. It did not hurt that he was pretty to watch and, there was the connection. She couldn't deliberately hurt him and she knew it. It discomforted her to think that she was trapped here by something beyond her control. She glanced up as Ffamran came into the rooms, he removed his helmet easily and set it aside, a soft frown was on his lips. He was troubled again. A frown crept onto her own lips. "Something troubles you."

"So it does." He muttered in agreement, settling down at his desk slowly.

Fran shifted a little and pulled her knee up so that she could rest her head lightly on it. Her eyes studied him closely taking in his tenseness. "What is it?"

"Nothing that's any concern of yours." His voice was briefly sharp the way it seemed to take when he was exceptionally stressed. He shook his head a moment then pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "It's nothing. I will deal with it."

"You do not make for a good bed partner when you are upset." She murmured a little, it earned her a snort.

"Unless I punch you in the face in my sleep, you've no right to complain. And that's part of the problem anyway." He didn't look at her now. Interesting.

"You toss and turn and mutter." She paused and frowned thoughtfully "What do you mean that's part of the problem?"

Ffamran shifts, trying to get a little comfortable then looked at her quietly. "My father has... become a problem. He assumes all the immensely wrong things."

Fran frowned for a moment or two. She had not officially met Ffamran's father, but something clicked and she sat up just a little bit. "Is he that handsome older man with glasses who keeps coming to stare at me? He resembles you."

"Well he didn't inform me of that." Ffamran's voice took on a chill. She was inwardly a little pleased because of it. "But yes, that would be he..."

Fran sighed and shook her head, shifting slightly. "I don't like him, he always makes me feel as if he's undressing me with his eyes." Her nose wrinkled a little. It was quite disgusting the way he looked at her. She noticed briefly that Ffamran had tensed. Obviously displeased by that.

"We'll have a *discussion* about that..." He muttered, a scowl on his pretty face. "How often has he come by?"

Fran had to think for a moment or two, she decided it had to have been at least once a week. "I have seen him...oh..Three times now?"

"I see." If anything Ffamran's scowl deepened. "I do see. I'm glad you've told me."

Fran let herself smile just a little bit now, amused. "You sound like a possessive mate." She was mostly teasing.

"I'm nothing of the sort." He snorted softly and shook his head. "I am sick and tired of Father pushing his abnormally large nose into my business. I just... have had enough." His voice was trailing off a little at the end. He looked tired, older than his years.

"His nose is no larger than yours..in fact I see were you get your looks quite clearly" Fran mused softly and then shifted, moving to get up lazily. "If you've had enough...why do you not leave?"

"Leave? And do what? I have duties to attend to..." He started, frowning a little softly.

"Do anything you like..." She paused and studied him for a moment. "You are not so happy as one of the Youngest Judges ever."

Ffamran was quiet for a long moment, still frowning. "...Why should I listen to you? For all I know this is some... plot of yours." He looked away from her now, rubbing his forehead briefly.

"Do not listen to me then...I am but a lowly Veira..." Fran let herself trail off, she stretched lazily and then moved to lay down on the bed. She was briefly surprised that she was somewhat posing as she settled down and managed not to frown at that.

Ffamran stared at her briefly. He gritted his teeth, oh it looked nice and then looked away from her quickly. Fran made herself comfortable, her eyes closing most of the way. She was mildly displeased to find herself feeling the edge of a heat. Though she supposed she had been eating well and she was around him all the time, it was inevitable. That didn't make her feel any better about it. Ffamran twitched, then got up, He returned to the armor he'd shed upon entering the room and stalked out. Fran sighed softly, wishing he hadn't left.

Ffamran made his way to his father's office. He wanted to speak to him. He stepped in quietly, and observed his father playing with the nethecite he so lovingly had perfected. Ffamran shifted slightly, feeling just a touch impatient about being noticed. After a little longer, Dr. Cid glanced up at him, blinking briefly.

"Ffamran...I did not call for you did I?"

"You did not, but I wish to speak with you anyway. You've been dropping by my rooms unannounced." Ffamran kept his voice level and cool. He had not made himself as comfortable as he usually did, still hiding behind his armor.

"I didn't touch anything" Dr. Cid tilted his head then chuckled softly. "So the little rabbit told on me did it?"

"I'm not a *child* anymore, you simply cannot waltz in and out of my private quarters whenever you feel like it." Ffamran stated stiffly, only a little defensively.

Dr Cid snorted softly and smirked. "You may be Judge Magistrate, but you are still young. I wished to make sure that thing was not tricking you."

"I can take care of myself. You were checking to make sure that I was doing as *you* wished." Ffamran pointed out, He hated this. He hated that he couldn't trust his father any more. This was just another sign that he could not.

"Mm was I? Maybe I was..." His father's voice had grown somewhat absent, his expression distracted and thoughtful. "Have you bedded it?"

"I have *not*. Not that it would be *any* concern of yours if I had." He tried not to snap at the man. He really did.

"You sounds quite defensive. Almost as if you care about that thing." Dr. Cid's eyes grew calculated and suspicious now.

"I *care* about my privacy. I care about my independence." Ffamran pointed out.

"Mm And I am not taking those things away from you boy.....But if you don't wish to bed the rabbit, there are others who will enjoy her charms. You cannot keep her forever, you're supposed to be interrogating her." It was more than obvious who the Doctor meant. Ffamran felt a flash of anger at that.

"And why shouldn't I be able to keep her for some time? She's useful, she serves a purpose. Simply because I haven't become physical with her does not mean she is useless to me."

"How so?" His father's voice was flat, exacting, disbelieving.

Ffamran smirked and tapped his temple briefly. "I'm certain you'll be able to figure it out for yourself, Father. You're an intelligent man after all." He paused and turned away to leave. "I'll thank you to stay out of my rooms in the future."

There was a snort behind his back then finally. "As you wish."

"Good." He would not stay and talk any longer. Quickly Ffamran took himself from the laboratory and hurried outside. He was frustrated by the absurdity of it all, and not to little distracted as he made his way back to the building he lived and worked in. He almost ran into Judge Drace in his distraction, she had a few reports in her hand.

"Judge Bunansa, I hope all is well with you today?"

"About as well as usual. Yourself, Judge Drace?" He schooled his expression under his helmet and kept his tone as neutral as he could.

She nodded to him. "Well enough well enough, You are making a little progress with the Veira?"

"Oh, yes, progress, certainly." He found himself shrugging a little.

"I'm glad to hear it" She paused and nodded. "I am sure we will speak later. I must go."

"Of course..." Ffamran nodded to her and moved to continue on to his room. He let himself in and was treated to the sight of a dozing Viera. Fran's cheeks where lightly flushed and she looked very beautiful curled up on the bed. He shut the door firmly behind himself and then grit is teeth. Giving a shake of his head he tried to convince himself not to just go and pounce on her. She was his prisoner after all.

Fran shifted in bed. Her ears twitched briefly and she rolled over. Her eyes blinked slowly, sleepily at him. "mm Ffamran.."

"You look comfortable." He mused, moving to remove his helmet and gauntlets so he could do some work. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"Mmm was only dozing." She murmured and shifted a little bit. "You should come join me."

"I've work to do." He waved his hand and moved towards his desk to get to that work.

"Mmm pity." She pouted and flopped back down on the bed, watching him through her eyelashes as he tried to work. She itched inside an wanted him to scratch it. Ffamran kept reminding himself that he didn't need that sort of thing. He could ignore the beautiful woman in his bed. She wiggled, catching his attention, he glanced up briefly, eyes narrowed.

"If you're utterly *desperate* I can call in a guard or two." He tried to make his tone a little harsh. He wanted to go over there, he did. He couldn't understand it at all. She'd been here for weeks and he'd done just fine...

Fran made a slightly disgruntled noise. "Don't want dirty guards."

"I'll find you some nice clean ones then." He responded shortly.

"Why? You could take care of me...." Fran cooed softly, coaxing voice trying to convince him.

Ffamran closed his eyes tightly and shook his head briefly. "You *are* supposed to be my prisoner. I'm only keeping you up here because you'll die in the cells." He kept his voice as cool and stable as he could.

"Pity.." She sighed heavily and rolled out of bed. "I guess I'll go take a bath then." She was still making that teasing purr in her voice.

"Yes, I think that would be best..." Ffamran managed a bit flatly. He couldn't help watching as Fran made her way from the bed to the bath, her body moving quite teasingly as she went. He swallowed hard and his head dropped into his hands briefly as he tried to clear his mind. _You are An Idiot._ He thought to himself. Then after a bit he managed to get himself to start working. He was able to get quite a bit done before Fran returned to the rooms. She was wrapped in a soft silky robe now, he only briefly glanced up and found himself swallowing. Quickly Ffamran returned his eyes to his work. In the corner of his eye he could see her selecting something to wear and changing from the robe into the clothing. He tried not to stare at her. Choosing to stare blankly at the words in front of him silently.

Fran sighed quietly at the stubborn young man. She fixed her clothing and moved over to his desk, making herself comfortable on it, and in front of him. "We need to talk."

"You're sitting on the Alchmburg case." His voice was flat, very controlled. "Kindly remove yourself from it."

"Not before we have our discussion...I doubt it will be injured from my ass on it." Fran murmured wryly, studying him again.

"Very well, speak quickly." Ffamran slowly let himself settle back and look up at her. Quite pointedly at her face.

"You have been getting more and more tense around him. Your father is giving me the creeps. I would not mind if You just put your claim on me, which You do want to do, your scent tells me that much. So why do you not?" Fran was very straight forward. Almost to much so.

"I have duties to attend to, and *you* are one of them." His voice caught for a moment. "If I... we... no, it would be too... I don't know. It seems like Father... *wants* that and I do not know why, but I will be *damned* if I dance to his tune anymore than I must..."

"...I see.." She studied him quietly for several moment then moved to get up. "Perhaps you should return me to the dungeons then....Because I am not certain how much longer I can....keep myself under control around you..."

"Why? Why *me*?" Ffamran found himself looking at her, his eyebrow up, but his expression mostly flat. "As I said, there are plenty who could care for you."

Fran hesitated for a moment then answered him. Her voice was soft and low. "Because no matter how I wish to deny it, you are my one...You, a Hume...an Archadian, a Judge... You...and only you will be right for me, ever." Her eyes were not on him, they where somewhere over his shoulder.

Ffamran felt his jaw drop. He had not expected this, not even a small bit. "What?"

Fran shivered a little, her ears actually drooped visibly. "We believe deeply in soul mates... offspring only come from pairings of Soulmates. And we known our soulmate when we find them."

"And you're saying... that *I*..." He trailed off, not sure what to say, he was surprised.

She allowed a very tiny smile to touch her lips. "Yes...You..." She got herself up properly now, she had been getting used to the lack of wearing her heels and was still unsteady. Her hand grabbed the desk to keep from stumbling. Ffamran watched her, sitting back slowly in his seat with a faint shift of his armor.

"Father... has never given you any indication that he knows this, has he?" He asked softly.

Fran shook her head quickly. "He has never spoken to me."

"..good." Ffamran's eyes dropped to the paperwork in front of him. "...oh hell. I hate this bloody job anyway." He announced finally.

She blinked for a moment then faintly let a smile touch her lips. "Should I perhaps find my leathers?"

"Yes, and we'll hunt down those damned shoes as well.. might as well leave with a bit of flash and flare." Ffamran couldn't help a slightly nasty smirk on his lips. "I do hope we run into Bergen or Zargabaath on the way out. I'd like to give them a piece of my mind. And maybe take out a piece of theirs..."

Fran smiled and nodded. "Try to find me a short bow as well? The shoes will do nicely though. She moved to dig around for her leathers. They were cleaned when she was brought up here and put aside she remembered that.

"Yes, yes, of course... get dressed and get into bed like you're waiting for me. I'll be back shortly." He put on his armor properly and hurried out of the door.

Fran smirked a little and purred an affirmative after him. As soon as she finds her leathers she changes into them. Frowning just a little as she gets her silks into place, and only mildly finds herself regretting that she does not have her headpiece any more. She'd manage without it. She easily settled into the bed and watched the door for his return. To her pleasure he returned with quite the armload of arms. They would be useful for this escape.

"All right, let's go..." He started. Fran shook her head briefly.

"You need clothing that is not that amour.." She quickly rose from the bed and moved to get into the wardrobe. "Get undressed."

Ffamran let an eyebrow go up. "I assume you'll be able to keep your hands off of me." He started to get out of his armor quickly enough though.

"I do have some self control." She muttered, then threw a pair of pants and a shirt at him.

"The armor is so damn useful, too." He found himself observing wistfully. He moved to dress in the clothing that had been thrown at his head.

"It is hard to hide in though." Fran stated as she threw a pair of boots in his direction, followed by a vest. "Did you get my shoes?"

Ffamran easily scooped the shoes up and tossed them here way. "A bow and arrows too." He sat to pull on the boots then picked up the vest, admiring it for a moment. "*I* own this? I have good taste."

Fran easily moved to slide into her shoes, securing their straps into place with practiced efficiency. It was comforting to be in the familiar position with them again. She moved over to his side, frowning. "Get it on." She eyed his hair quietly then stalked over to a dresser top where there was quite the pile of "gifts" mostly jewelry that people had given him. "Are your ears actually pierced?"

"No, which makes those utterly ridi..." He trailed off, then glanced at her. "..it's going to hurt, isn't it."

"Yes it is..." She sounded faintly amused, moving back to his side with a matching set of earrings in her hand. "I'll kiss it better..you better take a seat."

"The things I do for fashion..." Ffamran sighed and slowly he settled back down onto the bed. Fran settled down with him, produced a needle that he wasn't quite sure he knew where she'd obtained it and in a few moments his ears were pierced and decorated. He only swore a little bit, then found himself sighing faintly as it was done. The earrings made for an odd weight on his lobes. He'd get used to it though. "That wasn't so bad, really..."

Fran laughed softly and moved back to pick through the rest of the jewelry quickly. "We'll need some of this to get cash..." She mostly murmured to herself, nodding and tucking away a pouch here and there, putting a few things in particularly safe places. "Take as much as you wish." Ffamran offered, easily snagging a few rings and sliding them onto his fingers. He caught the pouch she tossed at him an tucked it in a belt he'd scooped from the wardrobe.

"Shall we pack any clothing?" Fran paused, giving him a chance. To decide.

"No, let's just get out of here. We can purchase extra clothing at our leisure..." They were going now. He was not going to give up. Fran nodded and moved to pick up the bow he brought for her, testing it briefly before she slung the matching quiver over her back and grabbed a short-sword as well.

"Do you have a weapon?"

"I have several." He managed a smirk. He slung a sword over his back and patted the gun at his hip, a crossbow decorating the other. "I do like to be prepared. Shall we?"

"Lead the way you know this place better than I..." Fran nodded to him. Ffamran agreed quietly and then stepped out into the hallway. He started for the exit quite casually. Fran stalked after him, using all of her natural grace. They made it quite far before a guard tried to stop them, asking who they were.

"See? Memories are so short in this place." Ffamran sighed a bit. "Either that or you just work wonders." He calmly raised his gun and shot the guard in the face. No need to waste ammunitions.

"In his defense how many people saw you without that armor on hmm?" Fran murmured, looking faintly amused. "Let's get out....we need transportation...."

"I suppose that's true. Ah, I know just the place... This way..." Ffamran continued out quickly. Fran let an eyebrow go up some and followed with ease. They found themselves meeting very little in the way of guards, easily dispatched as they made their way to a warehouse. Ffamran poked around some and then smiled proudly. "Aha, here she is." He pulled the sheet back off of something rather large. "The YPA-G847 Test Combat Fighter. An experimental Airship..."

Fran was amused by the gleam in his eyes. She was quite pleased with what she saw. "Perfect" She purred, moving up to touch the side if the ship lightly. "We will have to do a little work on her but after we are safely away..."

"Yes, I've got an idea or two... but for now, let's just hope she flies..." He moved to get the cover the rest of the way off and quietly moved into the ship.

"You are lucky, I know how to fix most of the things that go wrong with Airships." Fran announced if it wasn't anything that required parts they would be fine. She followed him onto the ship and looked around quietly, taking in the bare ship. Obviously not ready to be out in public but as long as she flew...

Ffamran couldn't help his eyebrow going up. "All right, I'm impressed..." He moved further in, making his way to the cockpit and examining the controls some. A soft laugh followed him.

"I had to make my way somehow, fixing Airships paid very well." She moved to check a few things quietly. "She'll need repairs as soon as we can get them." Frowning the Viera poked a few things thoughtfully.

"Well, we'll head for Balfonheim. We can sell the gold and make repairs there." Ffamran settled and went through the start up routine, he couldn't help smiling as the engines started up with little difficulty. Fran nodded quietly in agreement, leaning in to key in the coordinates of their new destination neatly.

"This should be interesting. Let's see how this goes." Ffamran settled, grinned wryly and then gunned the throttle quickly. Fran couldn't help grinning just a little in amusement. At least he wasn't completely unable to fly a ship. That was good to see. He pulled the ship out of the warehouse doors and then managed to lift off without to much fumbling. He'd had practice it seems. "Quite fun."

"You are well on your way to being a Sky Pirate." She teased gently now, smiling just a bit.

"Is that so?" Fafamran easily shifted to set the autopilot then just as swiftly found himself grabbing for the controls as the ship started to spin to a nosedive. He flipped the switch back off with a shaky laugh. "All right, autopilot is broken..."

"We'll take turns..." Fran mused softly and then moved to a panel, easily getting it open and frowning at the inside. "Is there a tool kit on this ship?"

"I've no idea. I doubt it, as it's just a prototype... I'm not even sure what she was meant for other than high-speed racing..." Ffamran paused with a frown.

"Well her speed will be useful...I can't fix the autopilot without tools though." Fran scowled softly and moved to dig around in all the likely places for a tool kit.

"If you can't find one, we'll buy some in Balfonheim."

"We'll have to." She responded with a frown, she moved to flop back in the co-pilot seat.

"It's not too far to Balfonheim. We'll be fine." He murmured, as if he went there all the time. She couldn't help a smile. Studying him for a few moments or two she nodded.

"You need a new name."

You're right. Ffamran is a simply *awful* name for a pirate." Ffamran frowned and settled back as much as he could while keeping his hands on the controls.

"You need something quite..unrelated to your old name." Fran mused quietly. They were both silent for a few moments.

"Quite, quite unrelated..." Ffamran agreed. His brow furrowed up some as he thought, and then he smiled. "..Balthier. Yes, that's just the one."

A soft laugh left Fran and then she smiled a little at him. She agreed it was a good name. No more Ffamran, Balthier was born right here next to her.

"Balthier the sky pirate." He mused quietly. "And his lovely partner, Fran, of course..."

"I am quite willing to be your partner...Balthier..." Fran affirmed softly. She smiled a little longer.

Baltheir smiled and grabbed her hand kissing it lightly. "Good. Now, then I believe I have a personality to create and affect..."

"Mm I doubt that will be to difficult for you." Fran teased lightly, relaxing just a bit.

"Mm, oh, I doubt it..." Balthier let himself look out the window rather absently for a bit.

"I think you should keep the accent...it is quite delicious.."

"Is that so, hm? All right then..." He glanced at her and smiled briefly then went back to thinking a little;

"Is there any way you've ever wanted to be? A particular way to act?" She inquired as she reached over to engage the secondary steering so that he can relax an think about his persona without distraction.

Balthier hmmed a bit, leaning back in his seat completely now. He relaxed and put his arms behind his head as he thought. "A particular way... perhaps so..."

"Yes? Tell me....I shall see if it is appropriate...." Fran prodded, a bit curious herself.

"When I was young, I saw a play once. The actor was quite famous... Rhap... Rhapsodos or something like that. Father managed to win some time with him, and I tagged along. I was taken by how... mm... *flamboyant* the man was, even off the stage..."

"...Genesis Rhapsodos?" Fran couldn't help grinning now. "Would you like to emulate him?"

"I wouldn't say *emulate*. But I'll definitely take a bit of his... hm... style." Balthier chuckled softly.

A soft laugh left Fran now. "I think I'd enjoy that...and it would...not be much like Ffamran..."

"No, no much like him at all." He agreed, grinning still.

"I am sure this will be good for you..." She murmured, glancing at him, eyes soft.

"Good for me, hm?" He returned her glance quietly. A little smirk was on her lips.

"Yes....I think if you'd been allowed to be yourself...you would have Naturally become more like someone like Rhapsodos...Expression-ate..."

"Do you really think so?" His eyebrow easily arched up some. "Hmm. I'll have to remember that."

"You have moments where you are...quite dramatic....underneath that stiff exterior." She was teasing now, her voice told him.

"Stiff exterior!" He tried to sound offended. His eyes where amused though.

"Yes, and not at all stiff in the right ways." She purred. Making him shiver. She checked their location and then moved the ship lower. "Almost there....do you feel confident enough to land or shall I?"

"Confident enough, ha! If I couldn't land her I wouldn't have taken off in her." Balthier smirked, taking the controls back now.

"Then show me." Fran challenged briefly. She settled back with her arms crossed and watched what he did now.

"That sounds like a challenge..." He grinned and carefully adjusted things to steer towards the aerodrome at Balfonhiem.

"Then you should preform as if it was...." Fran mused a bit. She got a quiet snort from that and Balthier used his concentration to bring the ship in to a near-perfect landing, it was only a touch rough. "Good enough for a beginner." She teased.

"Bah." He glanced at her, smirking, then powered the engines down and got himself up, stretching slowly. Fran easily seemed to ignore him now, making her way off the ship quickly enough. Balthier followed her, frowning and waving off the moogles that were hanging around to see if they wanted work. "We'll fix her ourselves, no need to worry about her."

"No...Nono.." Fran stopped him quickly then spotted the moogle in question. She nodded briefly. "Nono, I need you to run a diagnostic, I have a basic idea of the problems but I want to make sure they aren't more extensive.." The moogle chirped an affirmative and bounced up into the ship quickly.

"Don't you know how much those things charge an hour?" Balthier protested a little bit. He had some idea after all.

"I've worked with Nono before, He'll handle it quickly and not as expensive as you might imagine." She paused and looked at him a little seriously. "If we're to be partners you will have to trust me."

Balthier was quiet for a moment then nodded. "All right. I trust you."

Fran rewarded him with a soft smile and moved to his side. "I am glad...We should see if Reddas is around...He will be able to help us."

He nodded and looked around quietly, fixing his vest a moment. "Mm. It's been a long time since I was away from the city." Fran laughed softly at that and moved out of the aerodrome, headed into the port proper now. Balthier easily moved with her. Having to lengthen his steps only a little to keep pace." So what's this Reddas fellow like, hm?"

A little smirk crept onto her lips and she glanced at him, tilting her head. "Perhaps I should surprise you hmm?"

"I've a feeling I need to learn to like surprises." He mused wryly.

"I will try to make them more pleasant than not." Fran mused with a wink then she strode up to a door and let them in easily.

"I do hope so." Balthier mused, looking around a little bit.

Fran smiled and looked around for a few moments before she moved up to someone in particular, a large looking local it seemed. "Cain, I need to speak to Reddas, is he in port?"

The man, Cain, glanced up at her. Smiling briefly. "Aye, ma'am Viera. He's in his office."

"Ah excellent, this is my new partner, Balthier, I would like to introduce him, you don't think he'd be bothered do you?" She smiled at Cain.

"Not at all, he's not busy at the moment. Go on in." The fellow motioned at a door behind him. Balthier let an eyebrow go up. Fran murmured her thanks and moved past Cain, motioning briefly for Balthier to follow her. He did so lazily, trying to look like this wasn't all new to him. Fran let herself into the office and leaned on the doorway lazily.

"Hello Reddas." Her voice was low, playful. Balthier had only heard it that way a few times, and recently really.

The man behind the desk looked up, then got to his feet quickly a smile on his face "Fran! Good Gods, wherever have you been?" He moved around his desk to take her hand. Balthier couldn't help an eyebrow going up. Something was vaguely familiar about the man and he was, quite friendly with Fran.

"Archadia." Fran answered him dryly, she leaned in and gave his cheek a light kiss. "It's good to see you're doing quite well...."

A frown stole onto Reddas' face. "Archadia? What in Ivalice were you doing there?" He lifted her hand and kissed it lightly. "It's certainly not safe..." He paused, eyes flicking past her to Balthier. "Hmm? Who's this?"

Balthier's eyebrow was still arched, he wondered mildly if it would get stuck that way. He let himself look at Fran curiously now.

"I did something stupid and got captured....by the most handsome Judge..." She mused playfully almost. "This is Balthier, He is my new partner."

Reddas let his own eyebrow raise in surprise now "I see." He moved to hold his hand out easily. "Reddas, it's a pleasure, Balthier."

"Likewise." Balthier murmured, shaking his hand firmly.

"We have a ship that is in need of a bit of repair...and Balthier here needs a crash course in the ropes of being a Sky Pirate." Fran mused, moving on easily as if they weren't possibly having an alpha male stare down next to her. "I thought you'd be the best choice...You know where he's coming from after all..and you're one of the best I know..."

Balthier felt his eyebrow go up a little higher now. So there was history between them.

"Hm, is that so. You've always been a flatterer, Fran. Whatever you need for the ship, I'll get it for you. As for Balthier... well. I suppose I could help out an old friend." There was certain amusement in his voice and for a moment Balthier felt himself being measured.

"I had quite a bit of faith you would help...You are a near and dear Hume." She paused and then nodded a bit. "Now..I must go and make sure Nono didn't start without me..do not terrorize my Partner to much yes?"

Reddas laughed cheerfully at that. "I'll do what I can. Send me a list of what you need, I'll see that you get it."

"Of course.." Fran moved over, kissing his cheek again then she leaned down and nuzzled lightly at Balthier's ear. "He is a good Pirate, learn fast" She purred into his ear, she nipped briefly at the edge of it and then strode out at a fast determined pace. Balthier couldn't help watching her go, a faint smirk touching his lips.

"Charming woman...she's got you under her spell I see...have a seat..." Reddas moved back to his desk now.

"I believe it's rather mutual." Balthier managed a smile, moving to settle down.

"It's about time.." Reddas mused, he folded his hands together and studied the young man in front of him. "So, you want to be a Sky Pirate hmm?"

Balthier nodded briefly. "Though I'll admit, I know more about prosecuting them than being one." He knew he was being blunt, but Fran trusted this man.

Reddas chuckled lowly at that. "I understand son, I do indeed. More than perhaps you know. Alright, well first....I see she's put her mark on you. Have you any thought to what sorts of treasure you might want to search out?"

"Anything suitably shiny, I'd think. I'd rather like to accumulate a little personal wealth." He answered easily, a smirk on his lips.

"I believe you'll do better than I expected. Most pirates don't want to think that far in advance...alright, that's easy enough. What weapons do you have skill in?"

"Everything." Balthier answered bluntly. " I'm best with projectile weapons, worst with poles and pole-like weapons. But if you give it to me I could kill you with it. Or at least seriously wound."

"I see that they haven't changed the training for Judges any." Reddas' tone was a bit dry. "Alright, that's to your advantage..." He now settled down to go over some other important things with the boy. He really was nothing more than a child to Reddas, a Child he might vaguely remember. However Balthier seemed quite serious, taking in everything, processing it before he moved on. "And honestly, that's about the best I can tell you. Any questions?" Reddas settled back now, studying the boy.

"Several, but I'll start with the most annoying. You and my partner seem to have some sort of... history..." Balthier paused, just looking at him. Reddas simply allowed an eyebrow to go up for a moment before answering him.

"We do. She worked for me and my men for some time before you met her..."

"Hm. I see." Balthier fell quiet for a moment, then he moved on to asking other questions about pirating, and less about personal matters. Reddas answered them as best he could, amused with some of them, they were insightful. They continued this until Fran's list of needs arrived. He glanced it over.

"Quite the list here." Reddas paused, then glanced at the young man across from him. "Balthier....Don't feel threatened if she's friendly with me. If you two are....involved, she will be faithful I can assure you of that. We will be friendly at nothing more..." He fell quiet for a moment or two. "She is one Gem that only one man will be lucky enough to truly have for himself..."

Balthier considered this thoughtfully for a moment then nodded. "I know." He let himself smile faintly. "Thank you, Reddas. We appreciate the assistance."

"She is an old friend...I would not deny her assistance. I expect you want to see what she's doing to your poor ship hmm?"

"Fixing it, I hope." Balthier chuckled and got to his feet easily. "I'm sure we'll speak again later. Until then." He waved a hand briefly and then headed out, making his way easily for the aerodrome. Oblivious to the looks people might throw his way and practicing a bit of a swaggered step he thought would be fun to have. His arrival at the airship was greeted to a good part of his cockpit torn apart. His partner, was wearing goggles and trying to make repairs inside the siding. Grease smudged on her nose, disaster all around her.

"I assume all this was necessary?"

"hmm? Yes..quite." Fran responded, she was frowning and carefully soldering something into place, concentrating on it. "Don't step on the paneling..." She shifted back onto her heels some and glanced up at him. Balthier just barely manage to sidestep the paneling he otherwise would have stepped on.

"I'm impressed..." He mused.

"I told you I was a mechanic..." She paused, smirking briefly. "There is plenty on this thing that needs fixing.....and You need to think of a name for her."

"A name, hm?" Balthier patted the side of the ship absently. "Yes, I agree... I'll think of something. Do you need any help?"

Fran let her eyebrow arch. "What do you know exactly of fixing things like Airships?"

"Very little. But I can hold things." Balthier answered quickly.

A soft snort left her. She motioned briefly. "Fine then get comfortable...I will ask you to hand me things when I need them." She settled, fixing her goggles back on her face. Balthier nodded in agreement and settled in. He looked up at the ceiling and thought about what he should name the ship. Occasionally he would move to hand Fran something she asked for but it was not enough to distract him. Finally He realized she was putting the paneling back into place on the walls.

"She almost looks like a ship again." He teased softly, patting the wall lightly."Mm. I think we shall name her the Strahl."

"Strahl hmm?" Fran looked thoughtful then nodded her agreement. "It's a strong name." She got up slowly and pulled off her goggles, sighing a bit. "I don't know about you, but I am hungry..."

"It is strong. It's from a very famous play... " Balthier got up, brushing himself off. "Starving. And simply parched. Shall we go?"

"mm yes We shall." Fran moved to step over some of her tools neatly and then accepted the arm he offered her with a smile. She was very amused by him. "Did you and Reddas have a good talk?"

"Oh, yes, highly educational." Balthier mused, heading out easily with her on his arm. She leaned against him just a bit as they made their way to the local tavern. They found a nice table in a corner and Balthier, playing full gentleman helped her sit.

"Hm, what would you like to drink, my dear?" He asked charmingly.

"If they have any, wine? Not that Baccus stuff...good stuff..honey wine perhaps.." Fran felt the need for something sweet and light.

"If they do, I shall get it for you." He moved off to the bar, he could feel her eyes following him. He returned armed with a glass of honey wine for her, and a mug of ale for himself. He felt pleased. And it showed. Fran couldn't help smiling softly at that. He set down her glass with a touch of a flourish. "For the lady."

"Thank you very much." Fran murmured, taking up the glass easily. She watched him settle own across from her, tilting her head just a bit.

"Of course, my dear." Balthier mused, making himself comfortable. He took a sip of his ale. "I hope it's to your liking." Fran tasted her wine and murmured that it was in fact to her taste, they both were able to relax a little now. "What are our plans for the evening hm?"

"Well we'll eat..then we can go back to work, or..find other things to do..it's up to you I suppose." Fran mused softly.

"Up to me, hm?" He paused to take a sip of his ale. "Well, I suppose it'd be in our best interest to fix the ship as soon as possible."

"Mmm yes I suppose..is there anything you desire to do right now though?" She let herself look mildly curious. Balthier allowed his eyebrow to arch up. He lazily flicked his eyes over her. "Mm." Fran sipped her drink, as if she didn't notice.

"...interesting choice of words." Balthier mused.

"Why do you say that?" Fran almost seemed to tease. Her eyes were on him lazily, a smirk was playing about her lips.

"Oh, interesting that you chose the word "desire" instead of, say, want." Balthier played along with his explanation.

"Is that so?" She took another drink slowly, just looking at him.

"Mm, quite..."

Fran got a decidedly thoughtful look on her face for a moment. "I think I want food first of all."

"Certainly. Shall we find a nicer restaurant, or will pub food do?" Balthier offered.

"Pub food is perfectly acceptable.." She smiled at him now.

"Excellent. I'll get a menu.." Balthier easily got to his feet to see about one. Fran smirked and let her eyes slide down to ogle his ass lazily. Though she wouldn't admit that aloud. It wasn't long before he returned to the table with a pair of menus, the smile on his lips very pleased. "Here we are."

"Thank you." Fran easily plucked on up and glanced down at it. Balthier settled himself back into his chair.

"You're vegetarian, right? He did assure me they served... hm... Viera-friendly meals."

Fran nodded a little. "I do eat fish sometimes..but yes, I prefer not to eat meat..."

"Mm, yes, of course..." He paused and glanced at her. "I, on the other hand... if you don't mind, that is?"

"Not at all, please do not change your eating habits because of me..." Fran put her menu down lazily. "I'd like the garden salad..."

"Then I will get the beef and mushroom pie." He stood and moved to the bar, ordering the food and getting them a second round of drinks while he is up there. Fran found herself watching him again. It was hard to take her eyes off of him. She did hope this passed. She smiled to herself as she watched him. He was socializing, flirting lightly with the barmaid, looking every inch the Sky Pirate he wanted to be. She was pleased he was taking to it. And caught herself licking her lip some, a faint blush touched her cheeks. She managed to get it under control by the time he returned with their food in hand. "Mm, it looks excellent... probably better than I'm used to..."

"It looks quite delicious." She agreed, picking up a fork so she could take a bite. They ate in quite, enjoying their food and drink. As they finished up the last bit. Balthier glanced at her quietly.

"Mm. Shall we retire for the evening?" He suggested slowly.

"I think we should." Fran agreed, getting to her feet easily enough.

"Mm, of course. Where to?" He moved to her side without a second thought.

"Well there are sleeping area's on the ship, but I'm sure Reddas arranged rooms..." Fran mused softly.

"Well, far be it from us to refuse Reddas' hospitality, I say."

"It would not be a wise idea." Fran agreed, moving out now.

"Mm, as I suspected." Balthier grinned a little. He was learning quite a bit today it seemed. Fran smiled at him briefly, making her way to Reddas' buildings easily. She quietly made her way into the office, knowing that he would be there. Baltheir easily followed, allowing himself to enjoy the view as she moved ahead of him.

"Reddas?"

Reddas looked up, smiling a little. "Fran, come in, come in, please... What can I do for you? Did the parts arrive?"

"They did, thank you for them. We're just wondering where you planned to put us up for the night?" She tilted her head a little bit.

"Oh, yes, I've renovated a series of Cottages along the beach next to the Manse. Any pirate is welcome to stay there for the night, and I know for a fact many of them are empty.. I've set aside one for you." Reddas offered, smiling a little. He could see Balthier was behind Fran waiting.

"You are quite thoughtful." She nodded "Thank you very much Reddas, which one? We are interested in retiring, a long day of work tomorrow after all..

"Of course, it's the third house down." He quickly produced a key and handed it to her. "With my blessing. Rest well."

Fran took it with ease. "Thank you Reddas, as always, you are a wonderful friend.

"Merely returning the favor." Reddas shooed them off. It was easy for the pair to slip away and Fran glanced at Balthier quietly as they walked, heading for the cottages in question a little quickly. In the evening light it was hard to see what color the cottage was, but it was the perfect size for two or three people to sleep in.

"Charming." Balthier mused, looking at it.

"Mm he is a smart man. Setting these up." Fran let them into the cottage now quietly.

"That he is.." Balthier took a few moments to look around the inside. "Quite charming. Lovely even." He paused a moment, falling quiet, listening to the sound of the water on the shore. The Cottage was open, a raised portion with a bed to the back of the room, a small kitchenette to one side. Fran smiled and moved up into the raised portion easily.

"I see there's only one bed." Balthier lazily observed.

"Mmm yes so is...does this bother you?" Fran let her eyes wander over him lazily and she settled down on the bed gracefully, kicking off her shoes. "We were sharing a bed before."

"Not at all." Balthier couldn't help watching her a little eagerly. He quietly moved to shrug out of his vest now. Fran made a positive noise, her hands moving to remove the silk gauze form her leathers. Balthier slowed down some, he put the vest aside and fiddled with his shirt cuffs a moment or two. He wondered, almost if she was testing him now. He shifted easily, watching her, but looking mostly indifferent as she quietly worked on undressing. Soft amused smirk on her lips she made a light show out of shedding the leathers that hardly hid much in the first place. Balthier found himself swallowing hard. His mouth dryer than it should have been. He managed to keep his look of disinterest though, unlacing his cuffs now and moving to remove his shirt with ease. "We'll need to purchase clothes tomorrow."

"Mm yes we will...." Fran finished undressing slowly. She smirked a little and settled back on top of the bedding. Watching him quite openly, as if she wasn't the one completely naked.

"I rather like that shirt, though. Perhaps I'll get ones similar to it. In different colors. Balthier mused, he easily settled himself on the edge of the bed to get out of his boots.

"I wold approve of that. It looks quite good on you..." Inwardly Fran was very pleased with how he was managing to take his time. But she was a little frustrated as well, she quite wanted to just grab him and rip the rest of his clothing off.

"Perhaps we'll go together. I should think I could use insight on the color matches." He paused briefly as his hands rested at the top of his pants. He knew that once they were gone he would not be able to hide just how interested he was in the lovely woman next to him.

Fran's nose twitched, she could smell his arousal especially with as close as he was. "Mmm If we go first thing in the morning, I want to get quite a bit done with the Strahl.....do you need a little help with your pants hmm?" She let herself purr out the last part.

"We can go anytime you like, honestly, I've no set schedule... rather generous of you to help..." Balthier paused and looked at her slowly.

"mm alright..we'll go in the morning." Fran easily shifted to curl somewhat around him, her hand sliding over his arm and down his chest to his stomach lightly. She smirked just a little bit now and nosed his cheek. "I think you need help, that's all." She purred. Balthier's eyes fluttered half closed now.

"Perhaps I do." His voice dropped half an octave now. Husky, delicious.

"Then...I'll help you." Fran purred against his ear, the hand moved to unfasten his pants and her lips pressed gently over the lobe of his ear.

_Really, one can't expect to hold out against this._ Balthier thought. "Good." He murmured, letting his arms shift to slide around her somewhat. As much as their position allowed. Fran shifted at that, making it easier for him to hold her. Her hand slid into his pants once they were loosened enough.

"What have we here." She purred lowly, her palm covering him easily enough. This earned her a low groan.

"Rather than a description, why don't you take a better look?" He managed to smirk now. His retort earned him a low laugh from the Viera and she pulled away enough to push him back flat on the bed.

"I'm surprised it took you so long to suggest it." She teased, eyes delighted.

"I figured it was a test of my manliness." He shifted and pulled Fran down for a kiss. "Ability to think through pain, etc, etc." Fran laughed against his lips, she allowed the kiss to linger for several moments.

"Mmm not this time, but I was impressed." She purred, shifting to straddle him easily enough. Looking down at him a touch hungrily.

It was a fast and hard joining, the pair coming together in a way their bodies had craved for some time. It was quite satisfactory.

"Amazing." He murmured. A soft chuckle left her. She worked up the energy to steal a kiss from him. Balthier returned it gently, lazily like.

"Mm, next time I'm on top." He murmured with a little smirk on his lips.

"I could be agreeable to that." Fran murmured, nipping at his lower lip for a moment. She shivered, her body heated now. She felt his hand stroke down his back.

"You have the energy to get me started again?" She teased softly, half serious. She shifted slightly against him. He hmmed softly, his expression going quite thoughtful.

"Even if I don't, I can always... compromise." He mused, nuzzling along her jaw lightly.

"Compromise hmm?" Fran nipped distractedly at him. "And how would you do that hmm?"

"Mmm, don't think I haven't noticed you eyeballing my hands when you think I don't notice." He teased softly, one hand sliding up through her hair to stroke her ear playfully. Curious how she would react. She shivered some, blinking at him, the ear flicked slightly but she didn't tell him to stop.

"You have very very beautiful hands Balthier...I would be crazy not to notice." She licked her lips and squirmed slightly against him, need crawling back into her senses.

"Mm, I'm flattered." He kissed her neck lightly. "Shall I ease your discomfort, my dear?"

Fran chuckled lowly at that. Oh he was good. "Mmm yes I think so..please." He laughed softly and sits up, gently rolling her onto the bed herself. He leaned over to kiss her gently.

"Anything you wish for, my dear."

Fran returned the kiss and settled back easily, looking up at him with a pleased expression. Balthier let himself just look for a moment, then his hands trailed and before long he was showing her just exactly what he could do. It was more than enough to sate her need for now. His beautiful hands, where very skilled indeed.

Together they curled together. Fran all but purring in pleasure. Her eyes mostly closed. Balthier kissed her gently once again, just a kiss, nothing more.

"We should rest...." She sighed softly.

"Yes, lots of work to do in the morning." Balthier agreed softly. He shifted just a little and they settled together, dozing off to get some real rest before the day ahead.


	6. Search and Rescue, Lies and Truth

Title: The Taste of Freedom

Author: Leaf Zelindor & Abby Sarajane

Fandom: Final Fantasy XII

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Gabranth/Ashe, Basch/Ashe (kinda)

Warnings: Violence

Spoilers: Game type information

Notes: I apologize for the long wait for a new chapter, Life got in the way. It happens. Working on Chapter 8 slowly, no promises for when it is released.

**Chapter 7: Search and Rescue, Lies and Truth**

The few weeks that had passed since Ashe chose to stay with Gabranth had been a little strange. She found herself serving him quietly, willingly. Weathering his fits over first an escape of some important prisoner in Nalbina, and then the disappearance of Judge Bunansa and the Viera. She'd done her best to keep him happy with her. It was, so odd how he'd changed from the man she remembered. Ashe found she was able to avoid flinching as he stormed into their now shared rooms once again. Shyly her eyes raised up to watch him.

"Basch? Did...something go wrong?" She inquired softly, eyes following the sag of his shoulders and the way he frowned for a moment.

"Much has gone wrong, not that it's any of your concern." The Judge snapped, he removed his helm slowly and then a faint sigh left him, she was getting better at reading him she supposed. "I've ordered dinner. It should be here soon." His tone wasn't quite as harsh, softening slightly, it was not her he was angered with. However Ashe couldn't help flinching just a touch.

"Yes sir...do you wish for a bath?" It would help him relax, perhaps improve his mood. He sighed out some sort of agreement and she quietly hurried herself into the bathing chamber, not noticing how his eyes followed her. Her good behavior had only made Gabranth more suspicious of her. He was rather certain that she was planning to escape as soon as possible. He had to keep watching her, and find Basch, quickly. He moved to take off the armor that he wore, listening to her fixing the bath. After a bit Ashe appeared in the archway. "It's ready.."

"Good. Join me." Gabranth murmured, pulling the shirt he was wearing over his head and tossing it aside. She said a soft agreement and his eyes flicked up to watch her take off the dress she was wearing. He finished undressing as well, admiring her lazily for a moment or two before he slid into the tub. A sigh left him contently, it felt good. Soon Ashe joined him, his arm reached out easily and pulled her against him. It was very soothing having another person with him.

Ashe quietly curled to his side. Surprised that he wanted her there, but willing to cuddle.

"Are you sure there is nothing wrong?"

"Quite." His voice was low, firm and his arms tightened around her. Easily Ashe lay her head on his shoulder. Unseen by her a pleased smirk touche Gabranth's lips.

A knock at the doors disturbed them. The sound of a cart being pushed into the room soudned and Ashe shifted to get up. "Dinner is here..."

"All right... go get it and return..." Gabranth instructed, letting go of her easily now. He watched as she dried herself off easily and tied a robe loosely around her waist. It was only moments before she returned, putting the tray at the edge and losing the robe in a puddle of fabric before sliding back into the tub with him. Gabranth easily picked up one of the plats for himself, gesturing after the other. "Eat"

"Yes Sir." Ashe murmured softly taking the other plate and starting to nibble at the food.

"You're still too thin." Gabranth commented after a few minutes of quiet eating.

"..I've been eating everything you order for me." Ashe murmured, her cheeks pinking a bit.

"Good." He approved, moving to take a drink of the wine that was on the tray. Ashe quietly ate every thing on her tray as they sat there. His eyes settled to watch her silently. Just observing.

"Yes Bash? " She inquired slowly, putting her now clean plate on the tray.

"Your color is better." He let his pleasure show in his voice and then held his hand out to her. Ashe quietly took it and moved to settle with him.

"I am glad you're pleased."

"Quite." He hmmed and reached up to play with her hair for a few moments.

"Yes?" Ashe inquired softly, a little curious.

"Mm. Nothing important." He shrugged briefly. She murmured an "all right" and then settled against him, allowing Gabranth to play with her hair lazily for some time. After a little while his free hand moved to absently fondle, just enjoying the feel of her body under his touch. A shiver flicked through Ashe's body and then she got herself comfortable once more.

"Basch.." She breathed softly. Gabranth frowned briefly, a sigh left him and he looked up at the ceiling to collect himself. He was allowing himself to be to distracted and he knew it. He felt Ashe shift beside him, her mouth nuzzling against his neck and then she murmured something softly. He felt it, but couldn't hear her. So he shifted to look down at her. "hmm?" A blush crept onto her cheeks, she shook her head, eyes dropping down. "It's nothing."

"Mm. You're lying." He stated simply. She bit her lip and seemed to shrink just a bit.

"Basch.I..."

"Yes?" His eyes were quiet, he was curious as to what she might say.

"...I really hated you...for what you did..." She paused, and shifted a little. He waited as patiently as he could to hear the rest. "But I...I don't...so much now..."

"Good." He gave her a smile, fingers easily grasped her chin so that he could kiss her. She kissed back slowly, still a bit tense from her statement. It was all right though. "Comfortable, hmm?" He inquired. She nodded in agreement to his question. He was pleased and settled his arms around her loosely. Ashe melted against him quietly. And they sat there until after she had fallen asleep.

A smirk touched his lips and Gabranth carefully got out of the bath, he drained it and then scooped her out, drying their bodies off quickly before carrying Ashe towards their bed. She half woke up, in the process, his brother's name on her lips, she pulle at him though.

"hm?" Gabranth let himself smile a little bit. A soft sigh left her.

"Love you." She breathed sleepily, settling now as he placed her in the bed. His eyebrow went up slowly, but a smirk was on his lips. She settled and he made himself comfortable with her. Very pleased by this. Oh he did wish he knew where Basch was. To make him suffer with the fact that the Princess was in love with someone she only thought was Basch. Ah it would have been the best thing to rub in his brother's face.

Not far from them a small somewhat ragtag trio were eyeing the Palace. The younger male glanced at the elder. They had planned this, but were still a little uncertain. "Do you know where to go?"

The taller man nodded quietly. "I do."

"This seems really dangerous." The female finally spoke up, she paused to chew her lip for a moment.

"Are you sure you don't want either of us to come with you, Basch?" The younger man asked, frowning.

"I couldn't risk your lives alongside my own. This is my task, not yours." The elder was quiet but firm.

"But we'd be happy to come with you anyway..." Chirped the girl. The boy' grinned now.

"We agreed to help you, plus..we're pirates." He shrugged. Reminding Basch quite explicitly.

"You're flying in skies you can't navigate." The blond man quietly looked up at the palace, a soft sigh left him. "...even I'm not sure what I'm doing..."

"Then you really *do* need us." Penelo protested softly, her hands clasping together. Eyes a little worried.

"Look we can at least be extra hands and extra eyes ya?" Vaan offered, studying the man that, in all honesty he'd gotten used to.

"...Very well. But should anything happen, look to yourselves first." Basch was firm on this. He couldn't let these two brave, and perhaps silly children get hurt just because they followed him on this quest. He was prepared not to escape, as long as she did...

"We're pirates." Vaan grinned and moved to grab one of his favored weapons, tucking it away carefully. Penelo did the same. Brave children indeed. They'd seen their share of danger before this. He knew that. However that made Basch no less comfortable with things. Basch quietly brooded as he studied their mark. He wasn't sure that to do about their situation. He had to be prepared. Perhaps confront his brother? No He couldn't do that, Gabranth would call the guard down on them. Two children and a weakened former Knight were easy enough targets. Briefly he noticed that the young pair were ready and couldn't help a faint smile at their determination.

"Let's go. And keep our heads down..." He murmured. He got agreement and the trio easily headed off into the city proper. For a little while they just wandered, making themselves blend into the rest of the crowds that naturally flowed around the streets.

"We've got to get to the palace. That's where he's most likely to be... and where she will be..." Basch said after a little while. Penelo nodded briefly and glanced at Vaan.

"Well let's start by getting as close as commoners are allowed eh?" The young blond suggested, giving them a smile. Basch nodded in agreement and they started off. The two children easily started to gawk at things, tease each other and make their way rather easily. It was surprising how close they could get. Basch looked up at the palace quietly.

"Damn..that's a pretty place..." Vaan announced. He was looking around, as if gawking at the structure. In reality he was taking in how many guards were stationed nearby and what other defenses might cause them troubles.

"Do they give tours?" Penelo's question was mostly in jest, but sounded perfectly amazed and innocent. "We should buy a ticket if they do!" Basch couldn't help glancing at them and smile a bit, almost like an indulgent uncle. If the guards noticed them they didn't move.

"I dunno..whatcha think Noah?" Vaan chirped, glancing at the older man.

"I doubt they give tours... but if they do, I see nothing against it, sir." He verbally established his position as "hired help" for the pair of country kids, perhaps on their only trip ever to the city. Penelo caught on first and beamed, latching onto Vaan's arm and trying not to giggle as she got an adoring look at on her face.

"Oh, darling, we can afford itttt!"

"Well let's ask then.." Vaan agreed, he gave Penelo's nose an affectionate tweak and then started towards the front gate as if he knew no better. Penelo clung to his arm and skipped along at his side, still pretending to be amazed at the building in front of them. Basch easily settled in to follow them, keeping a watchful eye on them and what was going on around.

"oy!" Vaan called out, trying to get the attention of the guard behind it. "Guard, you guys do tours of this place? M'girl here wants to see the insides, see we're up from the country for a few days...celebrating. Figured we should see everything there is too see while we're in the capital..."

The guard looked very displeaed, if anything he looked down his nose as the pair of peasants, it was irritating that they were allowed anywhere near the building. "No one unofficial's allowed in the palace, boy."

"Aww, please? Just a little tour? It's such a lovely palace..." Penelo pleaded, a pout creeping into her voice.

"Awe man..she's been really looking forward to it...I could compensate you...please? We're probably never going to get up this way ever again...once we go home we've got to work on the farm and we'll be startin' a family and all." Vaan paused to cuddle Penelo briefly as if soothing her. "There isn't any way?" The blond girl turned her pout on, eyes widening innocently and sadly, a sniffle left her. It gave the Guard paused. She seemed really heart-set on it. They were just peasants...country ones that that..couldn't cause that much trouble he supposed.

"...it's supposed to be off-limits..." He started. Then Vaan gently interrupted, a small brown money bag appearing in the young man's hand.

"Just a peek inside like the main hall or something? Please sir? We'll be quiet as mice..."

A little bonus, he wouldn't have to report it even. He could buy that trinket his Jose had been eyeing. "...Well, all right, just a peek." With a brief nod he stepped aside now, opning up the gate just a bit.

"Oh, thank you, sir!" Penelo made as if to perk right up, she fluttered her eyelashes at him briefly. "You're ever so kind..."

"Thank you!" Vaan grinned and easily pushed the small sack of gil into the guard's hand before ushering Penelo through the gate. "Come on Noah." Basch followed them in quietly taking in the guar briefly shaking the small leather pouch before pocketing it. Penelo let herself skip ahead looking amazed. Under this guise they easily made their way into the building discreetly.

"Well?" Vaan glanced at Basch as they got securely inside.

"I'll go on alone. You two gawk and do as you wish. I'll meet you outside. With any luck, I won't be alone." Basch murmured, nodding to the pair, he turned to leave. "Just...Be distracting." He smriked faintly before slipping down the hall quickly.

"We can do that..." Penelo chirped then put her head together with Vaan briefly to plot out a distraction.

Basch quietly looked around as he slunk along. Keeping an eye on possible guards. Mapping his way in through his head, and trying not to think to hard on what would happen if Gabranth actually caught them. He hoped that Ashe wouldn't put up a fight. Or sound alarm. She'd been there long enough after all.. He tried to push that thought away. She would come with him. He was sure of it. He straightened slightly as he caught sight of a maid with a food tray. Perhaps this would help. Silently he followed her quickly, not wanting to alert the woman to his presence, especially if she didn't lead him to Ashe.

Inside Gabranth's rooms Ashe was doing some cleaning. Picking up clothing and dusting. Just trying to keep herself busy while she waited for her lunch. She sighed and settled down at the small mirror that had been fixed up for her, starting to fuss with her hair. There was a brief knock on the door before the lunch cart was pushed in by the maid.

"Lunch, m'lady." The girl murmured, her eyes not raising up even the slightest. Ashe sighed but didn't tell the girl to relax. She turned somewhat. "Thank you." She knew she'd have to eat everything. If it would make Basch happy for her to gain some weight she'd do it. The Maid left and Ashe picked herself up, moving over to fix the plate to her liking. Outside the room Basch hovered to the side, somewhat out of sight, listening to the voices inside, and praying to any god who would listen that he wasn't mistaken. The Maid left past him quickly, giving him the opportunity to slip over and catch the door before it closed all the way.

Ashe paused in her eating at the sound of the door reopening. "I wasn't expecting you for lunch, Basch.." She looked up slowly, the smile that had crawled onto her face quickly disappearing and she looked quite confused. Basch couldn't help coming to a stop, momentarily startled. He shook his head to clear it.

"No- I..."He hesitated then his expression grew pained. The bastard had her thinking something... "Are you all right?"

Ashe started to answer automatically. "I'm...Who..Who are you? Why do you look like Basch..did you hurt him?" She tensed up quickly, pushing her plate aside. "Why are you here?" Her voice had become a bit shrill, enough to carry out into the hallway.

"I came to find you..." Basch tried to pitch his voice soothingly, he moved over and kneeled in front of her quickly, looking up at her, eyes flickering with worry. "You... you must listen to me... I don't know how much time we have to waste..."

"..Came to find me? Why? Do I know you? Why do you look like Basch?" Ashe demanded, almost leaning back from him.

"Lady Ashe... I am Basch." His voice was quiet, eyes sincere, if a bit anxious. Ashe stared at him, her eyes widening just a bit.

"N..no...No I live here with him...He..He betrayed us..he..." Ashe's expression became even more confused and she slowly touched her head, trying to clear it really. Basch took the chance to shift a little closer to his Queen.

"I understand you're confused..." He kept his voice quiet, though he was a little hurried. "Let me explain... you've been... dealing with a man you've called Basch... a Judge-Magistrate..."

"...Basch IS a Judge-Magistrate! He betrayed us for power! He..." He hesitated, shivering visibly for a moment. Her arms quickly hugged herself and she looked away from the man kneeling in front of her.

"No. I did not. I would never betray you, Lady Ashe." He sighed softly. "I should have told you this a long time ago..." He found that he couldn't look at her now, and made himself continue. "..I have a brother. A twin brother."

Ashe's eyes widened and she slowly looked back at the man, disbelief painted her face for a few moments. "What? He...He's not..." She shook her head rapidly, not wanting to believe what was being told to her.

"Please, believe me." Basch was quiet, but insistent. He couldn't let her slip from his fingers now. "I have failed you in many ways, but I wish to fix everything. Come with me, I've an airship waiting..." He trailed off now. He didn't know how to make her believe. He just had to hope. Another shiver ran over the young woman.

"There must be, something you can tell me, something only you and I would know." Ashe managed to say softly. There were very few things. Very few. The blond in front of her bowed his head, a heavy sigh leaving him.

"If I had been a little faster... if I had not hesitated... I could have saved Rastler's life." It made her shake, it was something she'd had reported to her, both that he could have and that it had been impossible. The young royal closed her eyes, trying to compose herself. It had t be him, it had to, her heart clenched.

"B...Basch..."

"We should go..." Basch slowly rose to his feet, holding his hand out now. "Please come with me."

"I don't..have any appropriate clothing for running." Ashe admitted shyly, she found herself moving to get up, legs somewhat wobbly. "He..puts me in dresses like this.." She trailed off and Basch let himself see just how thin and...suggestive the dress was that Ashe was wearing. He pushed down his first reaction to the sight and started to the closet quickly.

"He should have spare sets of armor... does he keep them here?" He asked, He only heard the affirmative response that Ashe gave him, trying to concentrate on seeing if they were within the closet in question. "This might yet work..."

The armor gleamed some on the stand. He reached for it, hands somewhat shakily for a moment. This was taking it further than he wanted, but if Noah could pretend to be him, he could... He started to get into the armor, fumbling with the unfamiliar straps and layers. He managed not to jump as light hands moved to help, securing a buckle into place, then another. Ashe had obvious experience helping Gabranth dress, so Basch made himself allow her to help. "I...often help him in the morning ." She offered up to his unasked question. For a moment he just nodded then he settled the helmet onto his head properly.

"Let's go. If we can make it work... well, if not, just say behind me..." He instructed. Ashe nodded quietly in agreement and followed as he started for the door. A voice sounded on the other side, and both of them froze somewhat.

"Idiots, if they don't keep security tight then there *is* no-" The door opened in Basch's face, revealing Gabranth, and seeming to dash their chances. "...security. What in-"

A gasp left Ashe, she shied back automatically. Basch however decided to take things into his own hands, dropping one shoulder he ran into Gabranth as hard as he could before the other could pull his sword. He reached back and grabbed Ashe's arm "GO!" He ordered as his twin staggered backwards, almost falling. The young queen was startled out of her surprise and then followed rather automatically. Basch thought nothing of pulling her on, in his haste forgeting the way he'd come in. A swear left his lips as he realized he was completely turned around. Ashe was trembling behind him. The sound of Gabranth chasing the only thing that kept him moving. He would not lose her again!

There was a jerk as Gabranth managed to grab Ashe's wrist and pulled her backwards. She squealed briefly, but it was covered by the sound of someone slamming into armor and Vaan's voice calling for Basch to go left. Basch didn't look back to see what was happening he quickly pulled Ashe around the left corner. He left his brother to be attacked by the pair of sky pirates that had insisted on following him on this task.

"Good luck catching us Buckethead!" Vaan's voice rang out. Penelo darted past the other pair, leading the way out of the Palace. Gabranth could be heard trying to order guards after them. Ashe stumbled again and Basch turned, swiftly pulling her close and scooping her into his arms so he could follow Penelo without making her fall.

"Where are we going?" He gasped out, the armor was heavy it was making it hard. Ashe silently clung to him, her eyes wide, her body trembling some.

"There's a side door..." Penelo panted and turned sharply. Vaan said something he didn't catch as the blond girl found the door and pushed it open, letting them out into the sunlight, and closer to safety.

"Now back to the airship." Vaan said, eyes flicking around though worried.

"leave that to me, I might as well get some use out of this damned armor before I sell it." Bash growled, not putting Ashe down till they were some ways from the palace. They started their way towards the Aerorome swiftly. He knew Noah, the city would go on lockdown before much longer. They had to make it out.

As the quartet ran for their lives, Gabranth growled and turned sharply towards the first guard he could see. They had outrun him for now, but they would not get out of the city!

"Jude Magistrate sir?" The Guard gulped a little nervously.

"...lock down the city. Now! Where is Judge Drace?" Gabranth barked. He knew he'd need help now. She was one he could trust.

"Yes sir! She's in her office sir!" The guard turned sharply to run and send the message to lock down the city. Even he knew something had gone wrong. Gabranth was snarling under his breath behind him. The young Judge hurried towards the office of Judge Drace. He was likely one of the few who would go to the only female judge when He was in need of something. Pausing outside he composed himself before knocking and moving in. "Drace."

The hard woman looked up at him, she was possibly old enough to be his mother, and could kick him around the training room easier than many others. "What is it Judge Gabranth?"

"We've had a, disturbance." Gabranth managed, trying not to look defeated.

"What do you mean?" A frown easily creased her somewhat matronly face. Gabranth took a slow breath and then standing at attention told her of what had just occurred. "I am...relatively certain I know who is behind this."

Drace looked faintly amused for a brief moment. She knew Gabranth well, and was one of the only Judges to know that Basch was still alive. "...your kitten has been taken by your brother hmm?" She let an eyebrow go up.

Gabranth found himself grinding his teeth for a moment "So it would seem. I should have suspected he'd try something so foolhardy..."

"He has not much to loose...The price on his head is not small..." Drace studied him, wondering how exactly the young man was feeling now. He gave a frustrated snort.

"That is all the more reason for that idiot to go into hiding, like Ffamran has..."

"If Ffamran is intelligent, which he is, he's likely hiding under our noses...Sky Pirates do not hide because they have a bounty on their heads, they are merely careful, you know that." Drace smirked. She always seemed to know more than the others. It irked Gabranth. But now was not the time to ask her what she knew of Ffamran's disappearance. Though he had to agree the situation was unique.

"Ffamran's got a higher bounty than most." He mused, then with a sigh he rubbed his forehead.

"Because he knows things that could be detrimental to Archades...just as Judge Zecht did.." Drace mused softly, seeming almost amused that that. Gabranth couldn't help being irritated at the reminder.

"I've noticed we've not caught him either."

"Both of them had help disappearing..His was circumstance...Ffamran had that Veira..." Drace was almost shrugging. He wondered how much this all amused her.

"Gods, how did we let him get away with that?"

"His father." Drace snorted softly. "And Ffamran was one of our best interrogators...We thought he'd get something useful out of her..."

"Heh. I suppose he did." He paused then shook his head, back to the matter at hand. "However, Basch and Ashe are currently a bigger, problem."

Drace rubbed her temple briefly, leaving a ink spot on her cheek as she forgot her pen. "We'll put a bounty out on her head and his...did they have help?"

"Yes, two... children." Gabrath found himself flushing with embarrassment. Children!

"No idea who they are?" Drace mused, her eyebrow going up. "Perhaps more Sky Pirates, We'll need descriptions..."

"I can give them." Gabranth agreed quickly. Drace nodded and then pushed over pen and paper so he could write down the descriptions needed. She was faintly amused as he managed decent sketches of the pair as well. Very young looking children it seemed. She quickly busied herself with writing up bounty papers for the four, they would be posted within the hour.

Gabranth stood to excuse himself. "Thank you, Drace."

"You are welcome...Perhaps we'll manage to retrieve your kitten..." Drace mused, almost teasing him. He didn't let it ruffle him for now.

"I'd appreciate retrieval of both... there's a few things I would like Basch to see before I tear out his eyes." Anger seemed to roll off of him. It amused Drace some, it caused a smirk on her lips but she was quiet yet. "I've been made a fool of... something I never appreciate."

"We'll bring them back, we must. Dalmasca cannot find out her queen is still alive after all."

"Gods, that would be anything but good." Gabranth muttered, he glanced at her time clock and huffed. "I've got to train with Lord Larsa. I'll return in an hour."

Drack gave him a nod. "Hurry on...don't want Lord Larsa getting bored."

Gabranth nodded and fixed his armor for a moment before he headed out, Drace moving to send out the bounty notices as soon as he was gone down the hall.

The heroic group hurried towards the Aerodrome. Nobody on the streets tried to stop a Judge hurrying along. It could cause trouble. Penelo glanced at the young woman they had rescued and managed to smile at her.

"Hi, I'm Penelo, this is Vaan. Are you ok?"

Ashe managed a nod, fixing her dress for a moment, glancing around. She felt very self-conscious out in public in such an outfit. "That's a pretty dress" Penelo said gently, knowing how troubled the other girl was. Ashe didn't respond. Vaan glanced at them, giving Penelo a brief smile. They weren't out of the woods yet. The Aerodrome came into view and a Guard quickly saluted Basch as they drew nearer.

"Sir we've grounded all ships as per orders!"

"Good." Basch quickly adopted an appropriate accent so that there was less suspicion. "I am taking the fastest ship and patrolling the perimeter to ensure that the suspects have not slipped out unawares."

"Yes sir!" The Guard paused. "What of the Civilians sir?" His eyes trailed over the three behind the man he thought was a Judge.

"They are the pilot and mechanic of the ship I intend to commandeer. They will accompany me. Remain here and await further orders." Basch quickly barked. The Guard saluted again and moved aside to allow the group to pass. Vaan couldn't help a bit of a grin at how easy this was turning out to be.

They hurried on to the ship. It gleamed a bit in the afternoon light. Ashe was just silent, an tense. Afraid that at any moment someone would figure out what they were doing. Vaan let them into the ship and the young queen found herself sinking into the nearest seat, feeling somewhat faint.

"I think I might faint now." She mumbled, hand going to her head.

"Now you can." Basch said as he pulled the helemet off, glancing at the pair of sky pirates he nodded. "Get us in the air and away..."

"You got it..." Penelo chirped. Vaan grunted in agreement, already getting the ship started up. They slowly lifted, almost to slowly. Surely any moment they would be stopped. However they lifted off and were out of the Aerodrome within moments longer they were headed away from Arcadia.

"Oh thank goodness." Ashe murmured, her eyes closed her hand covering them. She couldn't believe that she was out of there. The last hour seemed like some sort of strange dream.

"Um, are you ok?" Penelo's voice broke into her thoughts gently. "Here, let me get you something to drink..." Ashe let her eyes open and a tiny smile touched her lips.

"Thank you..." She murmured, accepting the cup that the other girl brought her. The scent of tea rose to her nose and she quietly took a sip. Basch moved in the corner of her eye, looking out the window with a frown.

Vaan glanced at Penelo. "Where do you think we should head?"

"Anywhere that's away from here." Basch muttered. Ashe was quiet for now and Penelo glanced at Vaan with a smile. "Home." She added.

"Home port then, We need to lie low. Maybe we should repaint our ship." He paused, then let his nose wrinkle impishly. "The queen needs more appropriate clothing."

Basch nodded silently in agreement, glancing back towards the young woman in question.

"Hey it'll be alright...you got her back..." Vaan murmured encouragingly.

Basch sighed and settled back. "..yes. I did."

"You're Queen Ashe, right?" Penelo gently asked.

Ashe paused, studying them for a moment. "I am yet uncrowned...in fact my country believes me to be dead."

"Well... you're a queen to me?" Penelo offered, smiling a bit. "Your dress is really pretty, kinda Queen-y..." She shifted somewhat. "It's a little, um...Sheer though."

Ashe let herself smile just a little bit. "I was a prisoner, I wore what my keeper wished of me." She was trying to convince herself. It was necessary. The man she'd been spending months with, was not who she thought he was. It would be better to remember she had been a prisoner.

Penelo blinked a moment. "oh.." Her eyes widened suddenly. "oh! Are...are you okay?"

For a few moments Ashe played with her cup. "No" She answered finally. "I don't think so.." Penelo shifted then started to open her mouth to offer help.

"It's okay..." Ashe murmured, then put her cup down. "Time..will help."

The Ship settled some as Vaan set the autopilot. Basch sighed heavily and then moved to get up. "I need some rest.."

"Bunk is straight back there." Vaan gestured briefly. Basch nodded in thanks and got up, moving back towards the bunk. He resisted speaking to Ashe as he passed her. Inside, he started to work on the armor.

"He's going to need help." Ashe murmured, getting up, she moved after Basch. "Don't...You'll damage something and the armor will be worthless." She murmured as her fingers moved to unfasten buckles for him. Basch stilled and watched her for a few moments.

"Thank you."

Ashe was quiet as she removed the armor, getting it stacked so it wouldn't fall over and get beat up. She focused on it for several moments. "You're welcome." She glanced up at his back quietly.

"..I'm sorry. For... everything that has happened." Basch started, looking at the bunk a little fixedly.

"You didn't lie to me.." Ashe stopped him softly. "You didn't spend months convincing me to love you when I thought you were someone else. Get some rest. It's why you came in here yes?" Quietly she slipped from the room, leaving Basch alone with his thoughts. He slowly settled onto the bunk, pressing a hand to his eyes and trying not to shake his head in frustration.

Ashe quietly made her way back to the small table she had been sitting at. Staring at it for some time. "He made me love him...he was lying the whole time." She managed finally. More to herself than anything, but a cup of fresh tea was placed at her hand. She glanced up at Penelo and managed a smile. "You are a very kind girl."

"Well, I try." Penelo offered with a smile. Ashe didn't argue, only picked up her tea and sipped at it. Her eyes sliding back towards the bunk quietly. Penelo inwardly sighed, and hoped their trip would not be long.

TBC


	7. Momentary Peace

Title: The Taste of Freedom  
Author: Leaf Zelindor & Abby Sarajane  
Fandom: Final Fantasy XII  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing(s): Basch/Ashe, Vaan/Penelo, Balthier/Fran  
Warnings: Fluff? Implied Het sexual things.  
Spoilers: Game type information  
Notes: The end of this chapter was a bit tricky I had to decide how to do it. But I hope it works out! And next chapter will go back to much more Balthier/Fran attention for a while!

Chapter 8 – Momentary Peace

Ashe relaxed some as they flew, she slowly opened up to Penelo who did not avoid the topic of Basch. "You know, he talked about you a lot." The younger girl murmured. "He, really wanted to get you out of there."

A soft blush crawled onto the young woman's cheeks. "That was, Very kind of him." She paused then sighed. "I thought, truly thought that he had abandoned Dalmasca, and murdered my father..."

"I don't think he could have." Penelo cupped her chin in her hand and looked pretty thoughtful for a bit. "Vaan hated him at first, thought he was the one that murdered his brother, just like you thought he murdered your father. Maybe, it was the other Basch."

"Judge Magistrate Gabranth." Ashe murmured softly. "Yes, it's possible. They are, quite close to identical." She sighed then blinked, looking up. "Are we landing?" She could feel the ship settling down.

"We must be at Balfonheim already... Vaan, are we going to see Reddas? I think he needs to know about this..." Penelo looked towards the cockpit and waited for her partner to respond.

"Yep, I wanted to see if they've already posted bounty on our heads before we go far...plus it's safe here..." He moved to get up, stretching some.

"oh..." Ashe murmured, finishing her tea quietly. She knew that name, it was a pirate port. "Thank you very much...for the tea and the conversation Penelo.."

Penelo made a face at Vaan. "Well you always *wanted* to be a celebrity..." She glanced over at Ashe and smiled. "Sure thing... you should come with us, we'll... um, get you a new dress, too."

There was a little movement to the side as a tired looking Basch slowly came out of the bunk area. Ashe tried to ignore him and nodded to Penelo. "I certainly would like something, less revealing."

"No problem, we don't mind getting a dress." There was a pause. "Hey Pen, Reddas knows these things and I want to know if I'm being hunted by the Empire." Vaan grinned some and keyed the door on the ship so they could leave. Penelo rolled her eyes at Vaan's back and looked at Ashe again.

"You want a coat or something?"

"Yes please." Ashe nodded, hugging herself just a little. Her eyes followed Basch as he walked out with Vaan. They moved ahead. Penelo seemed undisturbed by this as she retrieved a coat for Ashe and helped her into it.

"C'mon, we'll get you some clothes first, they'll check the bulletins and then go find Reddas at the Manse..." She moved to heard Ashe out. It would be nice to do a little shopping without Vaan bothering her.

"The Girls'll catch up." Vaan mused to Basch as he moved out away from the ship. Basch nodded, almost distracted then he seemed to collect himself.

"Who is Reddas?"

"The Pirate who trained us...He's a very interesting man..." Vaan grinned some. The mentor had been a real father to him after he'd lost Reks.

"Hm. I see." Basch nodded briefly, Vaan grinned at him and started on. Basch hesitated slightly.

"Let's go see how big a bounty the Empire is willing to pay for us. Ashe'll be fine with Penelo." Vaan voiced his worry without a care. A dry chuckle left Basch and he nodded letting Vaan show the way now.

Ashe found herself relaxing as Penelo herded her to a clothing shop. They giggled over the different styles of dresses and finally the uncrowned queen found something that suited. She laughed as Penelo pushed her off to change. It felt better to be in a real outfit again.

"Thank you for this." She murmured as Penelo handed the shopkeeper some gil for the dress.

"Oh it's fine, any time." Penelo chirped, smiling at her.

"You know..I hope we can be friends." Ashe looked at the girl beside her, they couldn't be that far apart in age.

"Well I hope so too!" Penelo impulsively hugged the other girl. A nervous laugh left Ashe. "Let's go find Vaan and Basch hmm?" She tugged Ashe out of the shop now.

"Oh yes lets, which way?" Ashe cocked her head a bit.

"They'll be on their way to Reddas'... Let's see, I know a shortcut, this way." Penelo easily tugged her off. "Heck, we might even beat them there if Vaan stopped to oogle things..."

Ashe found herself giggling as she followed Penelo, maybe things were going to be okay after all.

Vaan easily headed towards Reddas' occasionally making a comment towards Basch. He seemed very comfortable here. Basch was not surprised, the boy had called it home a few times.

"Thank you for your help." Basch said finally.

"You're more than welcome, really." Vaan waved a hand. "It was our pleasure."

Just down the street, a Viera and a hume exited a store, the Viera was holding a few bags. "Be careful, all right Balthier?"

Balthier waved a hand, chuckling. "I'm not a child, Fran, I can handle myself.

Fran smirked and shook her head. "Of course." She adjusted her hold on her bags and then started down the street away from the Hume. He paused to watch her walk away, a small satisfied smile on his face before he turned to go the other direction. Idly his eyes scanned the crowd, a face caught his eye and he froze up. It wasn't possible.

The man in question was smiling and happened to spot him at the same moment. His eyebrow rose at the expression on the, shorter male's face. His companion didn't notice at first.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Vaan inquired, glancing at Basch.

"I don't-" He was cut off as the, somewhat flamboyant looking hume stepped forward, drawing his sword and pointing it in his face.

"Gabranth. 'm surprised they let you out. Looking for me, hm? Well you'll find me no easy quarry..."

Basch stared at the man, who had a somewhat Arcadian accent. He had no idea who it was. He tensed quickly.

"Whoa! Hey buddy hold on there...This isn't er...Gabranth...This is Basch!" Vaan moved to get between them somewhat, trying to nudge the sword back.

"And who are you?" Balthier's eyebrow was up, He had hardly spared the boy a glance, not seeing him as a threat. Basch found himself starting to chuckle.

"This seems to happen often to me. Only usually it's because someone has mistaken him for me." Basch mused wryly.

"I'm Captain Vaan of the Galbana, who are you?" Vaan demanded, He wasn't going to let Basch get gutted on the street, not after all this.

"You're a captain?" Balthier paused, eyeing the boy. "...Balthier of the Strahl." He pulled back slowly and let himself sheath his sword, glancing at Basch again suspiciously. "..all right, perhaps I believe you... Basch."

"It's appreciated." Basch sighed and rubbed his neck a moment.

"Ya I am a Captain" Vaan frowned at Balthier. "And you better believe us, we just escaped from his crazy twin not long ago."

"..Interesting." Balthier stepped back again "Well. My apologies then. I suppose I'm a little on-edge." He paused to study Basch for a few moments longer. "Hmph. I can see the differences now."

"Shouldn't we be going?" Basch mused, glancing at Vaan. The girls had spotted them and were moving their way. He wanted the situation resolved.

Penelo skipped over. "Heya, Vaan, who's the new friend?" She gave Balthier a friendly smile.

"Yes we should." Vaan paused and gave Penelo a smile. "This is..Balthier right? He thought Basch was his brother."

"I can understand that completely." Ashe murmured, glancing at and nodding toward Balthier.

"Again, apologies." Balthier nodded, brushing down his vest and adjusting his cuffs briefly.

"No harm done." Basch shrugged, he glanced at Ashe then looked down. "Shall we go?"

"Oh, right. See you around, Balthier!" Penelo chirped then easily latched onto Vaan to continue walking.

"Nice outfit Ashe" Vaan offered as they started to move. She blushed lightly and smiled.

"Thank you." Ashe murmured. They continued on easily, Balthier glanced back once to observe them before he continued on to do his tasks.

"So...You don't know what you are going to do after this?" Vaan returned to the question he had asked earlier. Basch shook his head briefly.

"Well, you could become a sky pirate!" Penelo offered cheerfully.

"You could..or maybe a hunter...They make pretty decent cash..." Vaan mused, grinning briefly at Basch.

"..Perhaps." Basch agreed, glancing at Ashe briefly. She was walking along with them quietly, eyes trained ahead.

Penelo hummed as they moved up to the Manse proper now. "Reddas might have some good ideas, too."

"We'll just have to see" Vaan grinned and grabbed the door, holding it for the girls now. Penelo bounced inside, looking quite pleased. Ashe followed quietly, taking in the atmosphere of the place, and just observing quietly. Basch watched her as he followed, a little worried about her, though hiding it well.

Basch gently caught Ashe's arm "Do you wish to go back to the ship?"

"I'll be okay while we speak with him." She murmured, glancing at him. Basch nodded and let her go. Vaan lead them to the back where they found Reddas easily. The older man looked up at them with a smile.

"Ah, Vaan, welcome back... already getting deep into trouble, I see?"

"How much is the bounty on my head?" Vaan asked cheekily. Penelo sighed and rolled her eyes briefly.

"High enough to satisfy even you, Vaan." Reddas said with a chuckle. His expression quickly sobered though. "I hope you're prepared for what that will cause for you..."

Vaan nodded "It sounds fun...we're going to repaint the Galabana I think." He winked at the older man.

Ashe hesitantly peeked around them "Mr. Reddas?"

Reddas shook his head at Vaan. "Always leaping before you look." He paused and let his eyes settle on Ashe, blinking a moment. "Yes, m'lady?"

Ashe let herself smile a little. "If I may know...How...high a bounty is on my head?"

"High enough." Reddas paused and glanced down at a sheet in front of him. "Though the reward is higher if you are returned alive and unharmed."

Basch twitched at those words. Ashe shivered and sighed. "I am, not surprised about that."

"Hey...as long as you're with us, we won't let anything happen to you okay?" Vaan said encouragingly. She knew he meant it and gave him a small smile.

"No way, not a chance. We'll protect you." Penelo added with a nod.

Basch smiled softly "You two should be careful as well."

"The man speaks truth." Reddas agreed with a nod, He settled back down at his desk slowly and studied them. "Things are only going to get more difficult for you now."

"I know, I know...I was thinking about looking for some treasure, somewhere were there aren't many people." Vaan admitted, smiling.

Ashe shook her head but smiled a little. "I suppose that means laying low for myself and Basch as well."

"That may not be a bad idea, Vaan." Reddas hmmed briefly and nodded. "Why don't you take these two with you? It'd do them good, I'm sure. "

"Oh, that'd be fun! A big adventure, right?" Chirped Penelo

"Ah..." Basch hesitated to respond, he glanced at Ashe who was frowning softly, but looking thoughtful.

"Only if they want to come of course. They'd be welcome." Vaan said finally, looking at the pair.

"It is up to Lady Ashe." Basch murmured softly. He would not abandon her now, even for the relative safety of a treasure hunt.

"Why not...nobody will think to look for us still with Sky Pirates now will they?" Ashe let herself smile and glanced at Basch.

"Not at all, it'll be great! Great idea, Reddas!" Penelo bounced in place for a moment. Reddas just smiled softly and shrugged briefly not wanting to take all the credit. Basch nodded in quiet agreement with his queen though.

Ashe looked at Basch now quietly. "You do not have to if you do not wish. I think it...might be good for me."

"I simply, did not know if you wished for my presence, after everything." Basch paused.

"It, won't be easy, but a part of me is glad that you are here." Ashe admitted, looking downwards now. She was a little embarrassed and confused after everything that had happened... Basch was looking at something other than her as well.

"I am glad, I will aid you however I can." He murmured.

"Excellent..guess we need to do some stocking up then." Vaan mused, Penelo agreed, saying something about upgrading her armor which made Vaan laugh. He glanced at Reddas.

"Hey! Reddas, who's this Balthier guy I ran into...he new?" He inquired, curious what his mentor may know.

"Balthier? Oh, yes, he arrived a few weeks ago. Did something happen?" The older man asked curiously.

"He mistook Basch here for his evil twin brother...Just was curious..." Vaan shrugged and then smiled. It really wasn't a big deal. Reddas would have said something if he was a problem.

"Well I can see how he could manage that.: Reddas mused, more or less to himself. "I assume all is well now?"

"Yep!, Let's go shopping!" Vaan grinned and turned to leave.

Basch nodded to Reddas and glanced at Ashe. "We should go and purchase supplies as well."

"Yes..Oh! Penelo!" Ashe giggled some as the other girl started to pull her out of there.

Basch gave Reddas a last nod and moved to walk out with Vaan. Already they were discussing the matters of obtaining new armor, and getting rid of a certain outfit of armor as well.

"Let's get your armor sold then. I know a Guy who'll give you a good price for it." Vaan nodded a bit, going with Basch to retrieve the armor from the ship.

"What do you think I will need? I only really have training in sword-work." Ashe mused as she walked with Penelo towards a shop.

"Definitely a sword then, and a shield." Penelo nodded. "That should do it for now, Vaan and I can help train you in more stuff, if you want..."

"I would like that." Ashe agreed and slipped inside with her.

"Everything alright?" Vaan asked Basch as they got the armor traded in for gil.

"Fine. I am... concerned..." Basch paused, glancing at him.

"About Lady Ashe? She's strong..." Vaan was trying to be encouraging. The boy really did try. Basch found himself smiling and nodded.

"I know. But I will worry anyway."

"That makes you a very good person...and I know you'll keep her safe." Vaan said, nodding with certainty.

"I owe her a great deal." Basch said quietly, looking down now, almost sighing.

"Why? It seems to me she hated you, or something anyway." Vaan was a bit curious now.

"It was my fault to begin with." Basch hesitated. Vaan quietly prodded him. "It's nothing..." He shook his head briefly.

"You sure? All Right, but if you ever want to talk, man to man I mean..." Vaan grinned some and nodded to him.

Basch looked at him levelly and manages to smile, but not come off like he's laughing at the younger man. "Thank you, Vaan.

"No problem." The blond grinned at him.

"So. I should spend this gil." Basch mused, changing the subject. Vaan laughed and nodded, pulling him off to the necessary stores to stock up. Before long they were headed back to the Galbana, hoping to meet up with the girls.

"Feeling a bit better?" Vaan inquired as he moved to put things out for inventory.

"Quite. It's nice to be out of the crowd." Basch mused, setting things up for himself. Vaan nodded in agreement, starting to put things away once they were organized.

"Hey I, I am sure you noticed the sleeping area is pretty small." Vaan said after a bit, glancing at Basch to gage his reaction.

"I had noticed. But I can sleep anywhere." He paused and shrugged. "I will sleep outside the ship."

"Nonsense." Vaan waved a hand. "Everyone gets a place to sleep." Basch blinked then nodded his thanks. The laughing girls coming onto the ship distracted them both.

"We picked a color for the ship!" Penelo announced. Basch couldn't help observing how much happier Ashe looked already. It made him, content inside.

"Better not be girly." Vaan teased.

"It's not!" Penelo stuck her tongue out. "We'll pick it up tomorrow."

"That'll keep us busy for a few days." Vaan mused. Basch shrugged briefly.

"Don't have anything better to do." Penelo mused, then settled down at the table, starting to go over what they had.

Vaan nodded and then glanced at them "Since we're all here...let's talk about sleeping arrangements. I know Pen and I don't mind sharing a bunk.." He started, his words made Ashe blink and quietly glance at Basch for a moment.

"I will leave that decision up to Lady Ashe. I will have no objections to what she decides." He didn't want her uncomfortable. Even if he wouldn't mind sharing a bunk with her.

Ashe hesitated, chewing her lip for a moment. "I will have to consider. I have gotten used to having a bed-partner." She admitted, she had not thought to far about the situation.

"Well please work it out amongst each other.." Vaan offered, not wanting them to feel they had to think one thing or another. Basch shifted, keeping his eyes down, Ashe glanced at him. Vaan made some polite excuse to leave them along, getting Penelo to go help him with something mechanical. Ashe glanced after them, then looked at Basch quietly, she took a breath to center herself.

"Basch.."

"Yes?" He slowly let himself look at her.

"Do you hate...what I let him turn me into?" Ashe asked hesitantly. She was very nervous about his response.

"I hate what he did to you. But I could never hate you." He admitted slowly, watching her quietly. Worried really.

Ashe's eyes dropped to the table, She shivered, then made herself continue. "I, I thought he was you. I think some part of me wanted him to be you."

Basch blinked quietly and didn't let himself look away, or look surprised. "oh?"

She nodded and a sigh left her. She fidgeted for a moment. "He gave me something, I thought I couldn't have. I...It...but it was all a lie..." She whispered.

Basch found himself reaching out and taking her hands, surprised when she didn't tense at his touch. "And what was that?"

"Love...safety. I wanted, to give my heart to him." She paused, a tremble going through her, she squeezed his hands reflexively. "But not...for any other reason than I thought he was you."

His hands tightened gently on hers, he slowly picked them up and pressed them against his chest, watching her closely. "I am here now. Truly. I know you have no reason to trust me... but..."

"Except you saved me...you've...shown me nothing but polite and honorable behavior..." Ashe trailed off, her eyes lifting to look at their hands quietly.

"As I will continue to do, for as long as I live."

Another shudder ran through her. She moved out of the chair and pushed him back. Suddenly Basch found himself with a lapful of the young queen. Her arms going around his neck as soon as she had tugged her hands free. "Lady Ashe.."

Silently Ashe clung to him. Shivering a few times, not pulling away. Slowly Basch let his arms go around her, just holding her, as she seemed to want. After several long minutes she pulled back, swallowing. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's all right." He assured quickly. She blushed and looked down. He tried not to smile, it wasn't a good moment for that. She hugged him again though before speaking once more.

"Do you think we'll be okay sharing the bunk?" Her voice was shy.

"I will be fine. It is your comfort I worry for..." He started. She cut him off with a shake of her head.

"As I said...it is...more comfortable with a bed-mate now..."

"Then I am happy to serve." If he could have Basch would have bowed. However he was sitting and she was in his lap. Ashe murmured a thanks and slowly let her head rest against his shoulder. He let her, he was confused. Happy, but worried. She wanted his touch, but it was..warped really. He didn't want her to do this just to replace Gabranth. But was he? She wanted him...

"We should both rest." He said finally. Ashe nodded and started to pull back. He helped her to her feet. Ashe pulled away and moved to the bunks, grabbing for some extra clothing she'd picked up while out with Penelo. Basch settled on the bunk and shifted to remove his boots, using that to distract himself while Ashe quickly changed into a large shirt for sleep. She was blushing some as she moved to join him. He shifted all the way over against the wall, making room for her. He felt the warmth of her as Ashe settled beside him.

"Are you going to be comfortable?" She asked. He murmured a positive. Hoping that he wasn't lying. He couldn't help a smile though as she closed her eyes and slowly cuddled to his chest. His arms settled around her gently and he listened to her breath slowing, it was more than enough to soothe him into sleep as well.

In the Aerodrome Fran was swearing. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration and her words caught the attention of her Hume partner. Balthier leaned over to look down at what she was doing.

"Problems?" He drawled almost lazily. He almost couldn't help a smirk as she shifted enough to glare at him briefly before poking some more at the panel.

"We have to fix this, it's the auto pilot and the temperature control." She grunted.

"That does sound horribly important. What shall I do to help?" He offered, watching her arms lazily, such nice arms.

"..Get me some tea and a biscuit...my stomach is growling." Her voice floated up to him.

"Of course." He gave her an elegant and unnecessary bow and moved off to the kitchenette. Fran let a small smile touch her lips at the sound of him moving. She poked at the panel some more. Her ears twitched as his footfalls indicated Balthier's return. Her nose twitched briefly.

"I added a touch of honey to the tea... I do hope that's all right." Balthier said, smiling softly. Fran shifted and moved out from under the panel.

"You've been spying on me." She teased some, sitting up she reached out to take both the biscuit and the tea.

"Oh, perhaps just a bit." The hume shrugged a bit as he handed over the snack. Fran laughed softly, a bit musically really and easily polishes off the snack. Balthier settled himself next to her while she did this.

"Hopefully I'll be able to finish this soon..have you considered where you want to go?" She tilted her head, sipping the tea now.

"Not really, I'll admit." He settled back on his hands some, looking thoughtful.

"mm" Fran shifted and put down her cup, cracking her neck and stretching for a moment. Briefly she felt a joint or two pop. "Perhaps it's something to consider..."

"Is there any place you're thinking of, hm?"

"Mmm well we could try to find some of the temples that have been abandoned." Fran suggested now, studying her partner.

"Hm, abandoned temples... sounds like there may be something of value there..." He mused softly.

"mm I would think so..they can't be completely plundered..." She smirked faintly.

"Well, you realize what we must do, hmm?" Balthier's eyes lit up now.

"Stock up and go find that treasure?" Fran mused idily, watching him quietly.

"Yes... and find the most remote, dangerous, and trap-laden tomb in existence..." He smirked a little bit.

"Ahhh I see..make a name for ourselves then..." She tilted her head.

"Mm, exactly." He was smirking now. She did like his smirk.

"Well if you wish it." She paused with a chuckle. "Let me get back to work...thank you for the snack."

"Of course, m'lady..." Balthier murmured, picking up her hand and kissing it lightly. Fran laughed softly, pulled her hand away and moved to settle back under the console. Perhaps she could yet get this finished this evening. She could feel his eyes on her, then he got up and she heard him leave the ship, likely to look up some maps and start looking things up. It left her in relative peace to fix up the ship. Some time later they both had completed their tasks and was discovering she had grease in some...odd places.

"I need to bathe." She muttered, her nose wrinkling up.

"Mm? Do you require assistance?" Balthier mused, a little smirk touching his mouth.

"Mmm I might...It is hard to say where all I have gotten Grit and Dust..." She let her tone drop flirtatiously. Getting involved with this hume was both good and bad she was coming to find.

Balthier's smirk turned into a grin. "Well, then I should say that you definitely need help..."

"Of course..shall we return to the cottage?" She inquired, Balthier laughed softly and agreed. Easily they made their way off the Strahl and started for the cottage they had been using since their arrival.

"You've got grease... everywhere..." Balthier mused, his eyes trailing down her legs easily.

"Mmmm do I now." She let herself muse, a smirk touching her lips.

"Mm, yes...Even in your hair."

Fran tsked softly. "Well that was not a good idea of me...means quite a long time in the tub.." She tried to sound as if it was a bad thing.

"Oh? What a pity, I'm sure..." Balthier glanced at her, eyes gleaming a little.

"Quite the pity..I might wrinkle..."

"Can't have that. I should help you..." He offered now.

"Yes I think you should." Fran smirked and moved into the cottage easily.

"Ah, the things I will suffer through." Balthier sighed a bit over dramatically.

"Indeed." Fran smirked, she started to shed her clothing as she headed for the bedroom. A soft chuckle floated after her. She was moving to start the bath as he moved into the room. She kicked off her shoes, glancing at him through her lashes. Balthier's eyes trailed over her, he started to undress himself almost lazily. Fran chuckled softly and watched as he checked the water with a toe, something she'd teased him about before. "very nice." He mused.

"Good good." She tilted her head then easily moving to slide into the tub she gave him a coy look, wanting him to join her. Balthier easily settled in with her, catching up a wash rag and some soap.

"Let me see..."

"Yes?" She gave him a toothy grin.

"Well, let me start here." He mused, easily moving to clean oil and grease from her arms. Fran laughed lowly and shifted to make it easier for him. Balthier easily continued to wash her up, his fingers trailing a bit more than necessary. Occasionally they found a nicely sensitive patch of skin. Fran relaxed melting into his touches, murmuring occasionally in pleasure and encouragement. He really had...nice hands.

"mmm such a good partner I have." She purred when they were cuddled together.

"Mm, I live to serve." Balthier shifted to kiss her gently. "Now, we had better get out, or we'll both wrinkle..."

"Well we can't have you wrinkling, no no." She kissed him in return and moved to get out, grabbing a pair of towels quickly.

"Mmm, not at all..." He followed her out, stealing a towel to dry off with. They both got well dried off before moving into the bedroom. Balthier wrapped in an extra towel to Fran's amusement. She simply followed him. He was so lovely, even if he did silly things like that to cover himself. She settled herself onto the bed with him.

"Mmm, welcome, welcome..." He murmured, holding his arm out for her. Fran laughed softly and settled against him, nuzzling lightly against his neck. He made a happy noise, which made her smile. This hume was just to precious to her.

"You seem very happy" She murmured, resting her head on his chest gently.

"Well, I have everything I could want, really. I can think of no reason to be unhappy." He murmured in response.

"I'm glad." Fran sighed, letting her eyes close. His arms easily wrapped around her, holding her close. It felt so good. "Some day..perhaps I will risk taking you home...I think Mjrn would like you...though I doubt Jote would..."

Balthier's eyes opened slowly. "To the Wood?" He murmured softly, his fingers carded through her hair slowly. "...I would like that."

Fran shifted and nuzzled at him. "Yes, I would love to show it to you one day."

Balthier smiled, then leaned down down and kissed her head lightly. "Then I say you shall."

She chuckled softly and nosed at him. "Once we've established ourselves..."

"Mm, yes, exactly." He hugged her close. She cuddled to him, settling once more.

"I love you." She found herself admitting softly. Balthier shivered under her, his arms tightening briefly around her.

"And I... you." He murmured softly. She hugged him back quietly, slowly relaxing, soon dozing in his arms.

~ Some Months Later ~

"Ah, is that so, perfect. Here is your pay." The older man handed over a small sack of gil and fixed his glasses, smirking to himself as his informant hurried off.

"Well Venat, it has been a long several months, but it seems our patience has paid off..Wouldn't you say?" Cidolfus Bunansa, better known as Dr. Cid seemed to speak to himself.

_/Indeed, but we must get the woman away from him.../_

"Oh don't worry, I already have a plan for that, I have sent for, a bounty hunter, a very good one...Ba'Gamnan.. He will bring her to us. Yes he will."

_/I don't like that creature./_

"Oh I never said I liked him either, but he can get her away from Ffamran, and once she's away, he'll wake up and come home."

_/To rescue her you mean./_

"It won't matter." Light glinted off the man's glasses. "He'll be home, which means I will have him back in my grasp..."

There was an eerie laugh. Then man reached out and picked up the glowing piece in his hand. "Now we just need to control her." The man started to tinker. He was interrupted a few hours later.

"Ya sent for me, Master Bunansa?" The word Master was stressed in a disgusted way. Dr. Cid glanced up at the Bangaa and straightened, eyeing him. The Hunter needed to learn his place, but for now, he'd let it slide.

"I did, You know there is a bounty for...one Sky Pirate Balthier. I Heard he, took a bounty from you."

"That he did, a good one too." The Bangaa sounded irritated.

"How would you like to get some revenge on him, for pay of course." Dr. Cid fixed his glasses and studied the bounty hunter.

"...What interest does someone like you have for the boy?" Ba'Gamnan managed to look curious now. He had his suspicions, but...

"It doesn't matter. I need you to do something, you will be well paid." Dr. Cid said, ignoring the question. "His Viera partner, I want you to bring her to me."

Ba'Gramnan eyed him briefly. "I won't take less than 150,000 Gil."

"Done." Dr. Cid agreed, waving a hand in dismissal. The Bounty hunter shuffled out. Damn uppity Humes. But it was a chance to get the boy back, and perhaps get a piece of that bitch Viera while he was at it.

TBC


	8. Bound By Chains of Mind and Soul

Title: The Taste of Freedom  
Author: Leaf Zelindor & Abby Sarajane  
Fandom: Final Fantasy XII  
Rating: R  
Pairing(s): Balthier/Fran, Dr. Cid/Fran  
Warnings: Het Sex, Non-Con, Manipulation  
Spoilers: None?  
Notes: Long time coming, showdown between Balthier and Dr. Cid number 1, yes, number 1.

~In Balfonhiem, the Reddas' office~

Reddas watched as the distressed young sky pirate stalked back and forth along the rug in front of his desk. This had been going on for two days now.

"I can't imagine where she's gone, she wouldn't just take off like this!" Balthier spouted for about the third time. His ranting was a touch circular. But Reddas could understand. He managed a sympathetic noise this time. "She'd never- she- what?"

The young man came to a stop. Slowly turning to blink at Reddas desk, almost blankly. " ...what? Fran? Wh-" He cut himself off as his body physically jerked a little. Reddas blinked and slowly started to stand.

"...Balthier? what's going on?"

"..I'm going to be sick." The young man croaked, he heaved dryly for a moment, then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "oh, Gods. Something's happened to Fran." He managed to express. Reddas slowly sank back into the chair, thinking for a long moment, as his young apprentice tried to focus himself.

"She told me you two had a connection I didn't realize how...physical it was.." The elder said finally, running a hand over his head for a moment in thought, a frown touched his face. "Has this ever happened before with one of you?"

Balthier started to shake his head "No, never. If it has, she's never told me." He paused, a shiver ran through him. "Gods. I'm going to find her..." The young sky pirate turned sharply and started for the door.

"Balthier hold on! Do you even know where to look? Ivalice is not small!" Reddas was back on his feet now, He couldn't just let the boy fly off. What if it was something very dangerous! He at least understood a little of the bond, Fran had expressed it to him once upon a time. Though she'd been unable to express the full affects.

"I can't wait!" Balthier exploded, but then he came to a short stop, hand reaching up to yank at his hair. He couldn't understand the turmoil he was feeling inside. It was as if someone else was trying to get out. He needed to focus, to control himself. He simply wanted to fly though, and find her. Something was so wrong. "Where could she- who could have taken her?" He mumbled, mostly to himself.

"Sit..think about it." Reddas pitched his voice soothing. He was older and more experienced, he knew that Balthier needed to take his time just now. A plan of attack would benefit the young man more than hinder him. "How they found her is not most necessary, how many people on this planet have a personal grudge towards you just now?"

At that, the boy managed to have a dry joke. Though his heart wasn't into it. "...do siamese twins count as one person or two?"

"One" Reddas easily responded with a bit of a dry tone. He then worked to focus the boy again, pushing him to think. "Alright take it a step further, how many of those know that taking her from you would affect you?"

"No one! Not like this, anyway. Unless-" The outburst stopped dead, as realization dawned on the young man's face. "But he didn't know. We were never- not when- oh, *damn* him to hell. It *would* be just like him." Balthier was mostly muttering now, his hand slowly cupped his chin as he brooded. "But how did he- no, that's not important now. I need to go to Archades..."

Reddas refused to just let the boy fly. He needed to keep him thinking. "Firstly who, and second what supplies do you need?"

"I've weapons enough... and supplies, I should be fine. I've got to pay Dr. Cid a visit." Reddas found himself listening to a voice that should not belong to one so young, a voice that he could relate to, with his similar background. It was the voice of a man who had been manipulated to many times and knew it. A man who going to end that manipulation once and for all. A chill ran down his spine.

"I see...you sure you do not need assistance?" He was no fool, he knew that Balthier was going after his father of all people. The boy shook his head quickly and moved to grab the door.

"Leave it, Reddas. I don't have time to waste." With that, Balthier left. Reddas sat back and frowned to himself. He would have to help somehow. The boy was going to need a safe place to hide them both, and he could provide that. Hiding from the Empire was never simple.

Balthier pushed himself, and the Strahl hard. He found that his symptoms were rising the closer he was to Arcades, to her. Grabbing his head and groaned softly, trying to collect himself. Vaguely, he wished he had accepted the assistance the older man had offered, but he really had only one wish, for Fran to be all right.

~In Arcades, Draklor Laboratory, ~

Fran wasn't sure how long she'd been unconscious. A soft groan left her, as her senses started to wake, pain radiated through her skull. Her eyes crept open, for several moments, everything around her was a blur. Very shortly, it was obvious she was not alone in the room as a voice reached her ears.

"Ah, the beauty finally awakens, Venat! It's been a long time, I was slightly worried..." It was a rich voice, older, something was vaguely familiar about it. A name tickled at her brain.

"Who? Balthier?" Fran tried to mumble, her voice felt funny, her mouth didn't want to work. She licked her lips a bit woodenly and then shook her head, trying to get the fuzz out of her brain. She needed to focus. She didn't see the cold smile that bloomed on the face of the man next to her.

"Ah, is that what he calls himself these days? I had wondered. Not quite, my dear, not quite." The man knelt down, Fran blinked slowly at him, he seemed familiar somehow.

"...Who?" She tried to shift, sit up, but found she couldn't. Straps where holding her down to, the bed? She wasn't sure if that's what she was laying on. Confusion flashed through her. "Where am I?"

"Oh, you're safe and sound for now, never fear." The man responded, not answering her question. Hume, from Arcades she'd gathered that much. A hand grasp onto her chin and tilted her head some, he was examining her, light glinting off his spectacles as he tilted his head a bit. "Hm. I suppose I can see why he would run off with you. Pretty enough, as I remember. Though I'll admit, I never did get a proper look. He did hover so over you."

Fran blinked slowly, she tried to pull her chin back unsuccessfully. Her mind raced, this man knew her, so she must know him. Then it dawned on her, Balthier's father. The one who'd come to stare at her. "y...You!"

"Good, good! I was beginning to worry you'd damaged her, Venat! ...not yet, hm? Your words fill me with dread, surely." It was apparent that Dr. Cid was talking to himself, he had to be. It was not comforting to her. He even paused as if expecting a response.

"H..how..." Fran trailed off, looking around as much as her bonds allowed, there was no sign of Balthier in the room though. Her senses didn't indicate his presence nearby either. She didn't know if this was comforting or distressing.

"You and... mm, that *pirate* were out and about. I *have* had someone looking for you, in particular... I had such hopes for Ffamran, but *you* came along..." Dr. Cid's voice was low, something of a threat seemed to touch it. Fran found herself shivering just a little at the tone, her eyes returned to the older man's face and she stared silently at him. It was very creepy when a smile bloomed on Dr. Cid's face and then he started talking again. "But that's neither here nor there, now is it! Come, Venat, we've a little more work to do yet... Oh, yes, she'll be moved, of course... somewhere more comfortable, I promise."

Talking to himself again it seemed. It was very discomforting. Fran swallowed and frowned some. Finally she spoke up. "You wish to...punish me for taking Ffamran away?"

"Among other things." The older man mused, glancing over his shoulder at her, a smirk on his lips. "One thing you seem to forget is that while he may not realize it, I do know my son quite well... and he will be... most upset at your absence..."

"You wish to use me as Bait." Fran's voice was flat, the realization making her stomach clench a bit. This was why she shouldn't have bonded with him, or even met him. She should have convinced Balthier to kill her long ago, before things had gotten this out of hand. Now she was a pawn in something she couldn't control.

"And more besides." Was the answer. That, and the significant and discomforting way his eyes slid over her before he moved to leave. Vaguely Fran listened as Dr. Cid gave instructions to the guards. She was to be moved now, somewhere more comfortable so he said. She doubted she would find herself so comfortable in a windowless chamber with only one door. Fran silently made things difficult for the guards, using all her weight, wiggling just so, eventually though she was left alone in the small room. They had been kind enough to unbind her, she could move around. However it was useless, the room was very spartan, the door firmly secured. Clothing was lain out on the bed. Clothing that was meant to leave little to the imagination. Fran huffed. She wanted to kick something, reluctantly she dressed though. Something to wear was better than nothing, especially if she had the chance to escape this place. Once dressed the Viera settled herself on the bed and brooded. Surely she could find a way to get a message to Balthier. She concentrated on him, but could not feel him. Some distance seemed to separate them, for now. If only she could prevent him from coming...

In his office, Dr. Cid was humming to himself and shuffling things around. Looking for something it seemed. "Ah. What do you think of this, Venat? It might work..." He said, to himself it seemed. Lifting a small glowing object into his hand he chuckles to himself.

"Yes, yes, sheer brilliance! Mm, now don't be jealous, Venat. :: chuckles:: I know, I know..." With that he put the object into his pocket and moved out of his office. Easily he started off to the room he put the Viera in. She would do what he wanted, yes she would. This would work beautifully. He unlocked the door and moved in easily. His eyes flicked over her, taking in that she'd dressed in the provided clothing. "Ah, good, good, very good... hm? Yes, yes, indeed..."

Fran glanced up at him and frowned. He gestured for her to approach. "Come here, my dear, let me see you properly..."

"And if I choose not?" Her voice was clipped, her eyebrow rose a touch. A chuckle left Dr. Cid easily.

"It's of no difference to me, I shall simply come to you..." He stated. Fran let her nose twitch, she controlled the frown on her face, making it stay small and gracefully she let herself move off the bed. Dr. Cid chuckled again, his hand easily reached out towards her. "Come, come, don't keep me waiting..."

Fran hesitated, her stomach twisting again. It was so identical to the way Balthier reached out for her. She pushed the thought away and took a few steps for him, her nose twitching again. There was something heavy, something dark around Dr. Cid.

"So hesitant." The man mused softly. "I would have thought you less so..."

"You are strange to the Mist is strong around you..." Fran murmured now, just studying him, trying to figure out what it was that was so troublesome about this. It was more than the man in front of her.

"Mm, but you enjoy my son's company, do you not? I assure you, anything he can do I can do much better." The man's voice had a bit of a purr, and a smug smirk settled on his lips.

"I doubt it.." She responded in a flat voice, she let herself smile, but it was twisted, not a real smile. Slowly she stopped in front of him, the unease washed over her once again. "I expect you desire to change my opinion though."

"I've little doubt you will." He reached out to take her hand now.

"And If I don't?" Her eyes glittered a bit as she stared at him. Not a challenge, just a flat state, that stated she was not amused.

"Better women have tried to cow me, my dear, and failed." Dr. Cid paused and looked her over lazily. "If you don't... hm. What shall I give you...?" He paused, as if listening to something else for a moment. "Yes, I suppose her freedom would be fair enough. If I fail to make her... forget all about my errant son."

Fran found a wave of relief washing through her. While she was bait indeed, the man had no idea of the bond that had grown between herself and his son. Pushing that thought away, she focused, it was not as if she hadn't used her body to get something she wanted before. Briefly, she hoped Balthier wouldn't see it as a betrayal. She tilted her head to the side, letting her expression become a touch coy. "I am so grateful that you would not mind...rewarding me in such a manner."

The scientist laughed, he took the last step that was between them and grasped her wrist firmly. He would not let the woman escape. "That is because I know I cannot fail." He announced. Before Fran could think to pull back, or suspect she should, he pulled the glowing orb, the manufacted nethicite he's brought from his office, out of his pocket it and pressed it into her hand, quickly folding her fingers around it.

Fran jerked, her eyes dropping down to her hand, her nostrils flared as panic shot through her. "No! I do not want this!" She tried to pull back now, tried to trop the object. She'd heard what this did to other Viera, she knew what real nethicite was said to do to them. His hands held hers tightly, not allowing her to pull away.

"Ah, you were not expecting that, were you? Do you think I'd be so foolish to risk losing such game on a bet like this? I know my hand is better than yours, and I've played it now... what have you left to trump?" His voice filled her ears, her eyes flashed in panic. It felt odd, as if she was not completely in her body, her strength seemed to leave her. Fran cried out, her body twisting now, the mist was taking control, she couldn't stop it.

Dr. Cid judged when he could step back, that or his mysterious companion told him to. He observed the way Fran's eyes flashed and changed as the mist overtook her, the way she shuddered and soon seemed to come under it's full control. "Quite fascinating." He mused. Once Fran's body seemed to, settle. He stepped forward once again and reached out to trail his fingers along her jaw.

"Now, then, where were we?" he murmured. The Viera shuddered, baring her teeth at him, but her body did not pull back. Interesting how she was reacting now, it really was. He tsked softly at the teeth.

"Now that can't be quite right... I had hoped you would become a little more tractable... Mm." He reached out to play with her hair for a moment. "Pity."

Fran twitched a bit, like a rabbit unsure if the thing in front of it was friend or foe. A soft growl left her, and she continued to stare at him, studying, she did not attack though. It almost felt like she was unable to do so.

"Hm? Ah...There, there... it's quite all right." Dr Cid moved to stroke her cheek again. "I'm a good friend of yours, now... your very best friend..." He pitched his voice just so, a soothing tone. A questioning noise left the Viera, she blinked slowly at the Hume. He felt, familiar, her wild mind could put that label to him. Familiar.

"That's right..." Dr. Cid chuckled, he easily closed the distance between them, one arm pulling her closer, a pleased gleam in his eyes. Fran sounded confused for a moment, then reached up, and pulled the frames from his eyes, as if the glasses had been confusing her. She blinked at him, then nodded to herself. His face, it was familiar, it brought friendly feelings to her mind. He had to be safe, he must be. Dr. Cid peered at her a little, his eyes squinting to get a better look at her. "Ah, so that's it. Interesting"

Fran smiled absently and leaned in to nose at him. His scent was almost right, almost, but her mind said that scents often had subtle changes to them. It wasn't to much, yes, familiar, safe, good. "Ah, this is much better." His voice murmured, arms settling snuggly around the woman. She didn't see the pleased smirk on his face. It was puzzling, for some reason she felt the man holding her should be shorter. She nosed a bit more though, her mist tainted eyes closing. Feeling the indecisiveness of her body Dr. Cid decided to take action, he gently pushed her towards the bed now. "Now this is much, *much* better, yes..."

For whatever reason, this movement pleased Fran, she pulled away from him only to flop onto the bed, wiggling till she was comfortable and holding a hand out to the man standing nearby. Dr. Cid paused to put his glasses on for a few moments, taking in the, beautiful woman laying there and then he removed them. He could make due without them for now. He easily took her hand and settled down beside her, smirking. Fran let go of his hand and stretched lazily, physically daring him to touch her now, she seemed more playful.

"Mm, a game, is it?" Dr. Cid mused, he moved one hand to trail along her side easily now. "I do enjoy games." He couldn't help a chuckle as she made a noise of agreement. Fran flopped easily, eyes half closing as they followed his hand for a few moments. He leaned in and kissed her neck. Fran tilted her head for him, but reached out and captured his wandering hand. She frowned briefly, something telling her that there should be colorful rings on those fingers. However, the thought left as quickly as it came, as their hands came together, fingers lacing, his mouth moved down her neck a bit.

"Yes?" He murmured against her skin. Fran made a pleased noise now, moving his hand to touch her once again, sliding it lazily. Dr. Cid allowed it, he was quite pleased with how this was moving. A soft moan left the Viera, she shifted herself and let go of his hand to grasp onto him. Finally the first words to leave her since the mist had taken control were spoken.

"My Mate?" She cooed, her eyes glittered darkly and she pressed herself up against him more firmly. Dr. Cid adjusted his hold quickly, helping her press close.

"Certainly." He responded quickly. This rewarded him with her rocking against him, her hands sliding to start pulling at his clothing. She wanted her mate, wanted him now. He certainly wouldn't deny her that if she wished it. Once pleased with his state of undress, Fran pulled back and started to pull her skimpy clothing from her own body. "Very lovely" Dr. Cid murmured.

"mmm Mate likes." Fran purred throatily, She shifted and let her fingers slide over his chest, leaning in to nuzzle lightly, lips brushing his collarbone. "Mate wants?"

"Oh, always, I assure you." Dr. Cid murmured, he reached up to trail his fingers along her jaw lightly, she leaned into that almost eagerly.

"Then Mate should take." She purred, settling beside him now, giving him an inviting look.

"Is that what you want?" He murmured, rolling easily to lean over her, he leaned down to kiss lightly at her neck again. Fran responded with a low purr in her throat, her fingers easily threading into his hair, nails scraping lightly down the back of his neck.

"Mate"

Dr. Cid shuddered at the nails, a low groan left him. "Ah...Very nice." He murmured, settling over her now letting her feel his weight. Fran nipped lightly at him, nails of one hand digging into his back. Teasingly, Dr. Cid shifted and rocked against her, his hands moving lazily. A faint noise of irritation left her, and suddenly teeth were in his shoulder.

"Now!" She demanded, her nails digging int a bit harder.

"You can't rush these things, my dear..." Dr. Cid protested lightly, he smirked though and kissed her lazily, trying to pacify her some before he thrust into her. Fran rocked up into it eagerly, making a pleased noise, Dr. Cid could feel her nails on his back, he knew he'd be a bit marked up when this was over. It was a pleasing feeling. He started to thrust slowly, but Fran moved demandingly, pulling him closer, trying to push him faster, her mind was sliding feral quickly. She needed, she wanted, her mate could give. Her body wrapped itself up into the act, responding eagerly to the touches of the man with her. For the briefest of moments something seemed wrong, but her state was to basic to fully realize. She shuddered a last time and fell limp, panting, eyes glittering dully, as if glazed.

Dr. Cid shifted back, trying to catch his breath, he winced briefly at the pain in his back. "Sharp Claws." He muttered to himself "Venat, is there anything you might do about that?"

Fran protested softly at the feeling of his pulling away. She shifted to pose a bit artfully, stretching lazily, and watching her mate eagerly. A soft chuckle left the hume. "Aren't you the pretty one." He leaned in and kissed her lightly. "Pity I'm not as young as some..."

Fran just made a pleased noise, content with the kiss and watching him. Her eyes flicked around the room quietly then settled once more on him. The hume was stretching quietly and watching her as well. He chuckled very softly as the Viera seemed to start to half dose. Quietly he tucked the nethecite up against her skin now, ensuring a good hold of the mist over the woman. He then got up and quietly dressed, sending someone to bring his work. He'd stay in the room with her. Glancing at Fran, he smirked as she curled around the nethecite and appeared to relax more. This was very pleasing, it would be very useful to him.

As Dr. Cid silently rejoiced in the progress he was making. Balthier, who had found himself feeling to ill to fly, managed to finally arrive in the Arcades port. He blinked to himself as he realized he looked a mess. Quietly he smoothed his hair and fixed his tunic for a moment. "Must keep up appearances." He muttered to himself. "All We've got left now."

Some kid paused near him and tilted his head a bit. "You okay Mister?"

Balthier managed a strained smile for him. "Just fine, I assure you." He murmured. With that he headed out, making his way for Draklor quickly. He could feel her more clearly now, though something was off. He had to get to her now. He had to.

Fran woke slowly, shifting some, frowning to herself as she finds she's alone. She pouts and claws at the headboard. Her mate had left! She shifted, and the nethecite rolled away from her somewhat, she didn't notice.

Dr. Cid looked up from his work, blinking a moment. "Hm? Oh, drat..." He muttered, something had told him to move it seemed. Getting up he made his way back to the room Fran was staying in. "Ah, awake, my dear?" He murmured, moving to nudge the nethecite back against Fran's skin gently and giving her a light caress in the process,

"You left" She pouted at him some, curling towards him, not noticing the orb that pulsed at her side. Dr. Cid reached out and played with her hair gently.

"Mm, just a bit of work to do, I'm afraid... Nothing exciting." He murmured in excuse. It seemed to sooth her just a bit.

"Poor mate" She purred, her eyes flickered briefly. The mist seemed to struggle for a moment, but she was not bothered. Fran shifted now to lay her head on Dr. Cid's thigh, eyes half closing.

"I assure you, you're much more exciting." Dr. Cid murmured, he stroked her hair some more, then frowned as a frantic knock came on the door. "Hm? Come."

A guard quickly entered the room. "Dr. Cid, there's a disturbance on the lower levels..." Fran frowned at the guard, tensing a little, her teeth bared slightly for a moment. Dr. Cid quickly moved to sooth her.

" Now, now, pet, don't worry... a disturbance, hm? Well, deal with it, isn't that your job?" He gave the guard a displeased look.

"Sir, it's a very... difficult disturbance. Whoever he is, he knows exactly how to hit us and where..." The Guard protested. It wasn't like they weren't doing their jobs. Dr. Cid was quiet for a moment, then he chuckled.

"Is that so. Ah, good, good... carry on then." He mused, dismissing the guard easily. Obviously, Balthier had arrived. Dramatic of him.

Fran frowned, her nose wrinkled up a little. "Mmm what sort of man is it mate? You seem pleased." She murmured, gracefully shifting to a sitting position, the action making the neticite roll down against her thigh. She stretched lazily, ignoring her still undressed state.

"It's a person who was once very dear to me, my pet." Dr. Cid mused, smirking faintly, he let himself enjoy the view for a moment. "But unfortunately, he's severed his familial ties."

Another guard cleared his throat, trying very hard not to stare at Fran. "Sir, should I call the guard back?"

"No, that will make him suspicious. Let him kill as many as he wishes, it's of no difference to me. Go on, get back to your work." Dr. Cid waved a hand in dismissal. Fran's eyes flickered a bit quietly. She shifted briefly.

"Is he a danger to you?" She asked softly, tilting her head, her hair shifted, spilling over her shoulder.

"He may very well be, my pet... would you fight him for me?" Dr. Cid mused, reaching out to play with her hair lazily for a moment.

Fran bared her teeth at the question. "Mate" She responded, her eyes flickering again. Dr. Cid let himself smile thinly.

"Good... ah, I've a gift for you... the work I mentioned earlier, yes." He shifted to produce a lovely silver headpiece. It was similar in design to the one she had arrived in, but contained a spot for him to put the manufacted nethicite, allowing it to touch her at all times. He quietly put the piece in there and settled the headpiece on her head, tucking it around her ears gently. "Ah, very lovely..."

Fran blinked a few times and then reached up to touch the silver lightly. She smiled, but it had a blank unfeeling quality to it. "My Mate is so generous." She murmured, her ears briefly flicking. Dr. Cid chuckled softly.

"Only for you, my dear, only for you." He lifted her hand now and kissed it, then looked up at the alarms for that floor started to go off. "He works quickly. I'm rather impressed. Seems like all that training wasn't wasted after all..."

Fran blinked and then rolled to get up, reaching for her gauzy clothing. Dr. Cid brushed himself off and stood, giving her time to dress before making a small gesture. "This way, my dear, this way... we'd best be prepared..."

Fran easily came to his side and took his arm. "Yes Mate" She murmured. Easily Dr. Cid lead her off to his office. He quickly produced some equipment for her, a fancy sword and a few other things, that matched the silver headpiece he'd provided.

"I'm counting on you, my dear." He murmured. Fran took the sword last and trailed her fingers over it, smiling vaguely.

"I will not fail mate." She murmured, moving to nose him briefly. Dr. Cid took advantage and stroked her cheek gently, murmuring his pleasure with her statement. He knew that it would not be long before Balthier arrived, leaning in he kissed her lightly.

The door slid open now. Balthier slid through it and looked for his father quickly. "What have you..." He stared a moment at the two in front of him. "Fran?"

Fran broke the kiss slowly at the sound of Balthier's voice. She looks towards the intruder, eyes dark angry red, her teeth bared for a moment viciously. "Him mate?"

"Yes, that would be the one causing the... crisis." Dr. Cid mused, a chuckle left him. "Ah, Ffamran, welcome back..."

"Fran, what's gotten into you?" Balthier asked, his stomach twisted somewhat. This was not his Fran, he could tell. His eyes quickly flicked past her to his father. "What have you done to her?"

Fran quickly moved from Dr. Cid's side, around the desk, she pulled her sword out. She was tense, she'd fight. She had to fight for her mate!. Balthier jerked, but quickly drew his own weapon, easily falling into a defensive position. "Fran." He looked her over quickly, realizing that the head guard on her head was not her own. "Fran! I know you can hear me, I know you know who I am."

Fran growled lowly and quickly attacked. How dare this man try to speak to her, to cause her mate trouble! Balthier blocked quickly though, stepping back. He had to get through to her. "Fran!" He protested, his eyes switch to his father again. "Damn you!"

Fran would not give in though, attacking him quickly, Her eyes flicked again, the mists control trying to tighten on her. Balthier blocked and defended quickly, still trying to reach her verbally.

"You're wasting your time, Ffamran. She's quite removed from you, now. Perhaps if you surrender nicely, and beg for forgiveness, she'll stand down..." Dr. Cid called out, it was almost taunting. Fran landed a hit on Balthier's non-sword arm.

"I'll not surrender to the likes of you, old man." He spat back, blocking again, pushing Fran off. He didn't want to hurt her. Dr. Cid simply shrugged, watching them both with a smirk Fran kept attacking, though occasionally her attacks faltered somewhat. Something was pushing at her, something. Balthier defended himself, attacking only to drive her off, but unfortunately she was backing him into a corner quickly.

"What sort of hume does not fight back!" Fran snapped, pinning the smaller Hume to the corner now, her eyes flash brightly for a moment. Balthier gritted his teeth as pain swept through him and he took a shaky breath.

"One who loves you." He gasped out. A little bit of desperation entered his voice now. "Fran, it's Balthier.."

In amusement Dr. Cid started to applaud. "Bravo, my dear, bravo..."

Fran shudders a bit, confusion washed through her and over her face. She shook her head briefly. "Mate?" She glanced over her shoulder towards Dr. Cid now.

"He's trying to confuse you. He's rather good at it. Now, Ffamran, will you stand down, or shall I have my pet here run you through?" The scientist asked.

"She won't do that." Balthier insisted, looking at Fran now, only at Fran, he had to stay focused. Fran frowned a bit and looked slowly at Balthier, her frown turned into an irritated scowl.

"You threaten Mate..."

"He isn't your mate, Fran." Balthier interrupted quickly, shaking his head.

"I had such hopes for you, Ffamran." Dr. Cid started somewhat wistfully. "There was so much you could have accomplished... but in the end, you ran away, ran like a coward, and I've been forced to find less suitable means of work."

Fran looked confused some. "..not? Is!" She protested, turning the blade in her hand some against Balthier's throat. He took a slow breath.

"He isn't, Fran, he's just using you..." He insisted softly, looking at her quietly, sincerely.

Dr. Cid's eyes narrowed now. Dangerous ground, he knew it. "Silence him, my pet. If he won't obey, then he will pay the price for betrayal."

Fran shuddered, she stared at Balthier for several moments. She then shifted, looking between the two men in the room. She kept her hold on Balthier though, internally battling her confusion.

"Troubles, my pet?" Dr Cid coaxed, his eyebrow slowly raised. Perhaps he was loosing control? Balthier frowned to himself, his eyes shot up to the head guard, he wondered if it would be possible to grab it before she stabbed him. The nethicite, it was what was confusing her. He knew it, if only he could get rid of it.

"Same...appearance." Fran muttered some, she scowled, shifting her hold on Balthier and her sword.

"...similar, I suppose." Dr. Cid murmured, he watched her closely. "Come, now, my pet, you told me you would defend me from all comers."

"I did..." Fran started, then jerked back as Balthier shifted under her hold. The younger man managed to grab the nethicite, yanking it free of the headgear and jerking to throw it away. It was harder than he thought. "F..Fran..." He gasped.

Fran jerked backwards some. Her eyes flashed brightly, the sword raised up quickly. She would gut this child! The mist started to leave her senses though, she found herself shaking her head, it was foggy.

Dr. Cid muttered something about Venat in the background. But she didn't notice. Fran jerked again and then suddenly collapsed to the floor, unconscious. Balthier shuddered, he gritted his teeth and started to pry his fingers from the nethicite, something was trying to take him, something wanted control, he couldn't allow it. He managed to drop the orb and swiftly kicked it away. "No! My mind is my own, damn you!"

Dr. Cid quietly looked a bit amused now. Once he realized what Venat was trying to do. Oh it was amusing. Fran shifted, a moan leaving her, but she was still somewhat unconcious. Balthier looked at her, croaking her name out he then shifts, looking at his father and grabs for his sword despite the pain he is feeling.

"It is interesting that you care so much for a thing like that Ffamran..." Dr. Cid chuckled and cocked his head to the side, "listening" to something. "That is a good point Venat..."

Balthier shuddered at that. He could hear whispers in his head, whispers of a voice not his own. His eyes narrowed. "She isn't a thing." He took a shaky step forward. "How could you do this?"

His father smirked. He could tell his son was weak, perhaps things would still work. "You know, once I had control of her. She was a very willing playmate. I think I see why you like her." He gave him a smug smirk. "Venat agrees, don't you..."

Balthier shuddered, but it wasn't hard for him to bite back, no matter how ill he felt. "But you had to control her first... she'd never have given herself willingly." He glanced down at Fran briefly. Then back at him him. "Damn you! You- you were my father..." Not any more though he thought, there was no way the man in front of him was his father. "Fran, can you hear me?"

"And you wished to reject everything I wanted for you. You chose a...pet..." Dr. Cid spat the word. "over an excellent powerful life...You can have it all back though."

Fran heard the plea, but she was unable to respond. Something felt wrong, her body felt wrong. She needed to fix it. Balthier shook his head briefly.

"To dance to your tune again? I'd rather not." The young man stated. He shifted carefully and knelt down next to the Viera, he kept the sword raised in one hand and touched her arm lightly with the other. " You're the one with the choice now. You can let us leave, or you can try to stop us... I can't guarantee it'll go well for you if you insist on keeping me here."

His father tilted his head, looking like he's listening again. The whispers tried to tickle Balthier's mind, he tried to shove them away. "mm? Yes I Know Venat...yes..yes..." Dr. Cid mutters to himself, he frowned and looked at Balthier. "You cannot take her. If you chose to leave you may, but she will stay."

"I believe the phrase I'm looking for is "over my dead body"." Balthier managed, he stood again slowly, adjusting his hold on the sword. "I'll not leave her to the likes of you."

"That can be arranged. I'll have you know...she called me her mate...I think I like that." Dr. Cid smirked at him, reaching for one of his guns now. Balthier knew him well, and knew he meant to wound with those words.

"Probably because I bear an unfortunate resemblance to you." He struck at the statement. Not letting his father unsteady him now. His eyes flicked around briefly, mind racing. He had to plan quickly. "Why couldn't I have taken after Mother after all."

"Is that what she tells you? How she lured you away? By saying you were her mate?" Dr. Cid asked all to calmly, he lifted the gun easily now. "You've already thrown the name away...It will be no consequence to kill you...though Venat is quite disappointed I'm afraid."

"Disappointed? Whyever so?" Balthier asked, only as a distraction to his father. He slowly edged his way towards a shelf, hoping the man didn't notice. "I've done nothing to aid him. ...it... ...whatever."

"But you could have..the power could have been yours Ffamran." Dr. Cid tracked him with his eyes, he trained his gun easily on the young man now.

"What power?" Balthier snorted softly, he let an eyebrow go up. "Is what this is? Is that what it's supposed to do? Funny, all I see is torn relationships and broken hearts... is that what you imagine power to be, Dr. Cid?" He let himself lean on the shelf, like he feels weak and needs support.

"No...no Ffamran...the power to Rule...to have all of Archadia at your finger tips...It's everything I've wanted for you." His father murmured.

"I'm no Royal. Besides, I wouldn't be interested in ruling anyway. I was bored as a Judge, how would I be any better as Emperor?" Balthier shifted, moving to work his arm behind the shelf. He prayed this worked, and mildly thought that Fran might be amused even if it didn't.

"Oh come on Ffamran..think of all the things you could do if you ruled..." His father said it, but something tried to tickle his mind. Balthier pushed it away quickly.

"Yes... that is quite tempting... I could, for instance, have you committed... I've had enough. I've made my choices, and now it's time for you to make yours. But first..." He pushed all his weight back against the bookshelf and made it topple towards the desk quickly.

"What! Ffamran!" Dr. Cid found himself shooting the bookcase ineffectively in his surprise. He jerked a bit and found it was between him and the other two. "Venat!"

"Exit, stage left." Balthier muttered. He stumbled over and scooped fran up awkwardly, dragging her towards the hallway. He hit the door closed button somehow with his shoulder and hefted Fran some to get a better hold. He quickly started down the hallway. "Too bad we can't jam the door, eh?"

Fran started to come around some as Balthier tried to carry her along. The only opposition he met for some time was a lone guard, who he quickly stabbed in the face, and left the blade behind. He groaned softly, and then blinked at the noise of Fran, the feeling of her shifting some. "Ah, good, about time you woke up... I have to do everything myself around here, nothing ever changes."

"B...Balthier?" She mumbled, shifting to try to get her feet under herself. Balthier let himself stop and helped her stand before responding with a cryptic "More or less."

"Come on, no time to waste. I'm quite certain the old man has called down the cavalry by now..." He muttered, looking around quickly. Fran shivered a little, slightly pulling away from him, she felt dirty, wrong.

"Yes...let us go.." She mumbles, trying to push away her nausea. It was inconsequential just now. They had to escape. Balthier nodded and lets her pull away, though he was hurt by it. He quietly hurried along the hallway quickly. For now, escape, then deal with everything else.

"The Strahl's outside the city limits, if we can get that far we're golden. I can fly, even if I can't run." He murmured. This earned him a tiny smile and a quick nod from the Viera. That was slightly comforting. Fran moved to follow him quickly. Outside the lab they felt more free, though Fran was getting looks for her clothing, Balthier was glaring at them, they still continued to hurry on. They had to get to the Strahl, and quickly, before Dr. Cid called the guard down on them.

Fran hurried towards the Strahl, a flicker of happy feeling at the sight of it. She glanced back briefly to see Balthier tap his head, shaking it like he had water in his ear. "Damn." He muttered, easily sliding into the drivers seat. "Ready Fran?"

"Yes." She answered softly. Giving him a faintly curious look for a moment. "Home?" She murmured hopefully.

"Balfonheim it is." Balthier agreed with a nod. He quickly started up the Strahl and got them into the air, heading that that way. Fran signed, looking out the window, she curled up some in the co-pilot seat, hugging herself. She felt so...naked, and not because of the clothing she was wearing. Balthier glanced at her several times, he found himself a touch worried. He carefully landed the Strahl, securing things. He glanced at her again. "Fran... I'm sorry..."

She cut him off quickly enough, though her voice was quiet. "I do not blame you.." She paused, and visibly shivered. "He...He wanted you to come..that's why..." She closed her eyes and her head dropped. "I was bait..I wanted to find a way to warn you..."

"It's all right. He'd have found a way sooner or later, your presence or no. You need some rest. I don't know what that nethecite did to you, but I'd rather not have you fall ill." Balthier said gently. He really did not blame her, and did not want her blaming herself either.

"I am ill" Fran murmured softly, sighing. "I...I remember...arguing with him..and then he...he shoved it into my hand..the Mist." She shifted, a hand covered her eyes now and a shudder ran through her. She does her best not to flinch as she felt him take her hand. His touch was warm, it just...

"Fran. It's all right." Balthier murmured soothingly. "It is. Gods, I understand, I do. But you'll be all right."

"I couldn't...I couldn't stop myself..the Mist...It...It took control." She found herself pausing. Balthier blinked as she paled, turning somewhat green, He pulled his hand back quickly, thinking he did something wrong.

"But you're free of it, now. And staying that way, if I've got anything to say about it." He murmured, shifting a little.

"I ...I feel...wrong." Fran said softly. Sighing.

"You just need some proper rest." Balthier moved to get up slowly now, he found he was shaky as well. "I think we both do." Fran nodded at that, slowly managing to get herself up as well. She started out, headed for the Cabin they'd been sharing since arriving there originally. Balthier took a deep breath. He didn't want her upset, he wanted her comfortable.

"Fran. If you want, I'll go to Reddas' for a time. If it would make you more comfortable."

A flash of panic went through her at those words. She shook her head briefly. "Stay, please. He, Didn't. You always do. I...I need you." She murmured softly.

Balthier couldn't help feeling a little surprised, and pleased. "All right." He agreed softly.

They made their way into the cabin. Fran moved to sink onto the bed, she took a deep breath. "I was somewhat feral." She murmured. "I know I was."

"We'll have to remember that, just in case he gets his hands on another Viera." Balthier murmured, he slowly moved to sit on the edge of the bed as well. Fran settled back, curling up some. She watched him, not suspiciously, but reminding herself. This was her Balthier. He was real and here and loved her. Quietly he started to take off his boots, sighing a bit. "I feel like I've been trampled." He admitted.

"I...I just ache." Fran murmured. She watched a bit more, telling herself to look for the differences between them. "We do need rest..."

Balthier nodded, shifting to settle next to her. "Shouldn't be to hard." He blinked a moment as her hand touched his arm. She needed to know it was him, feel him. He shifted a bit closer to her touch, letting her do what she wanted.

Fran shivered, slowly her fingers crept under his shirt, searching for a scar she knows is all Balthier's. Her fingers slowly traced over it once found. A shiver ran through him at the touch, his hand slowly covered her through the shirt. "All right Fran?"

"I wanted you so badly." She murmured softly, slowly. "Yet I was torn, compelled by that control of the mist. When, when I turned more feral I...I think I convinced myself he was you." Fran whispered the end, feeling horrible. It was like she was making excuses for her behavior, for betraying him.

Balthier blinked a few times, then shifted to gently pull her close, pleased that she didn't pull away this time, though she did shiver. "Don't think about it. For now, anyway. We'll face it when we're rested and not before."

Fran couldn't help a weak smile, she curled to him some, letting her eyes close. "Okay" she murmured. Slowly she took a breath, his scent washed over her and she relaxed further. She was home, it was easy to sleep.

Balthier held her quietly for some time, he still felt troubled, and even once he slept, his dreams only furthered it. The journey was far from over.


	9. Strength of a Queen comes from her Knigh

Title: The Taste of Freedom  
Author: Leaf Zelindor & Abby Sarajane  
Fandom: Final Fantasy XII  
Rating: MA This chapter  
Pairing(s): Ashe/Basch, Ashe/Gabranth(mentioned), Vaan/Penelo  
Warnings: sex...more sex?  
Spoilers: None  
Notes: Ashe and Basch work out some...issues. And Basch gets his ego stroked, and Ashe makes an important decision.

Chapter 10: The strength of a Queen comes from her Knight

A slow routine had come into play for two sky pirates and their companions. The former knight had taken to practicing swordwork, occiasionally the boy pirate joined him. The uncrowned queen though spent most of her time with Penelo, learning how to do things around the ship, and how to do more domestic things like cook and mend. Tonight though, she was sitting on the ramp of the ship and watching as Basch went through his routine. Penelo had shyly asked for some privacy with her pirate partner and Ashe was more than happy to grant it. Ifirt knew she'd been more than not in the way the last many weeks.

She tilted her head quietly, eyes following how Basch stretched and moved. She had stopped telling herself that it was attractive a while back, but she still felt odd, her feelings conflicted. Basch was not Gabranth, she knew this, but she'd believed Gabranth was Basch for so long. Even when, the flicker of desire did present itself she found herself squashing it. Oh Basch was beautiful, and she knew the differences between the twins now, but it still caused her worry that perhaps her desires were just the remains of how she'd been feeling for the, fake Basch. She sighed. She was lonely, she'd thought she'd had something so real and now she just wanted that again. To be held, to feel loved...

Her eyes followed as Basch straighened his body, one hand rubbing along his ribs. "Still tender" He muttered to himself. A soft frown left her. Penelo had assured her that he was healing just fine, but she was still concerned. He seemed to brush the pain away though as he reached over for his sword, his eyes spotting her briefly. He blinked a moment and straightened again. A blush crept onto Ashe's cheeks, she almost felt like she'd been peeping.

"I...Are you all right?" She asked finally.

"I am fine, Lady Ashe." Basch's foice was soft, and gentle, soothing really. "Yourself?"

"I am...Fine." Ashe shifted a bit, then let herself shrug. "Penelo wanted some time with Vaan...so.."

Basch let a smile creep onto her lips, it was a nice smile. "You could have interrupted me. I would not have minded."

"Oh.." Ashe paused then found herself blushing again. "I, I didn't really mind watching you." She murmured, it realxed her to see a similar light blush touch his cheeks.

"As you wish." He murmured. Quietly Basch sheathed his sword and moved over to the small running fountain to wash his face and hands off. She couldn't help watching him some more. Tonight seemed different, as if she was noticing him anew.

"If you wish to say something, I would have you say it." Basch said quietly, It startled her. He hadn't turned back to face her, but his voice carried easily in the still air between them. Ashe flushed again, deeper this time, feeling like she'd been caught doing something wrong.

"I am" She paused a moment then nodded to herself. "I am trying to see all the ways you are different from Him." She finished. She didn't see the faint smile that touched Basch's lips. He had not turned yet.

"I see." He murmured, then slowly he turned around and quietly spread his arms out, as if putting himself onto display for her. Briefly, Ashe blinked then a giggle left her. She quietly held her hand out and motioned him closer before getting to her feet.

"You look like a clothes rack." She teased softly, surprising herself. A half smile touched his lips, he was amused too.

"Are you suggesting I'm too thin?" He murmured, watching her. She approached him by a few steps now.

"Maybe I am" Ashe tilted her head, her nose going into the air, but her eyes displayed a playful twinkle. "You have more scars..." She murmured softly as she stopped approaching him, her eyes saddened a little, just looking him over. Basch let his arms drop, his head did as well, he found it hard to look at her now.

"Two years in Nalbina." He murmured softly. It still felt weird to say it. He missed the shiver that ran through his princess.

"How" She paused then bit her lip. "Did...Did he give them to you?" Her voice was soft, hesitant, afraid of the answer.

"Only some. Most, from other prisoners." Basch murmured, though he closed his eyes against a particularly painful memory that arose. He squashed it away quickly. Gabranth had been to aware of what he'd been doing to his twin during that time.

"I see." Ashe murmured, she looked down, she didn't say what they both thought. "Because you were a traitor." It hung between them for several moments, a silent stone. Basch broke the silence with a shrug, pushing the thought away.

"That is behind me. The scars are there, but they will fade with time. They... serve a better purpose now. To remind you that I am myself, and not him." He reasoned. It was a very good reason. Ashe could understand such good logic. She let herself smile softly.

"Yes..that is a good point." Ashe murmured. She startled herself at the feeling of skin under her fingertips. She hadn't consiously reached out. A soft sound of sucked in breath reached her ears, and the skin shifted as Basch adjusted how he was standing. He didn't tell her to stop though. Quietly Ashe let her fingers stroke the skin. Firm, hot, fingers catching a few scars lightly, she stared as her fingers covered the expanse quietly.

"Ashe" His voice broke her train of thought, it was rough, low. A firm hand grasped hers quickly, though gentle. A shiver ran down Ashe's spine, the sound of his voice was...

"Y..yes?" She whispered, slowly looking up at the man in front of her. A half a moment passed and she felt herself pulled forward, his lips decending to hers. It was light, it was thrilling. The skin of his lips was rough, slightly chapped, not like Gabranth's soft and amour protected ones. Ashe easily found herself leaning into the kiss her free hand sliding up to settle against his shoulder, steadying herself. Then it was over, he pulled back from her, the faintest protest caught in her throat.

"..are you... all right?" Basch's foice was a little thick, he was trying to regain control, focus. She blinked up at him, cheeks pinking gently. Almost nervously, she licked her lips and nodded.

"Yes" She paused briefly "..Kiss me again?"

Basch smiled just for a moment, then leaned down, giving her what she asked for. His lips gently on hers again, this time his arm going around her, drawing her against him slowly. Ashe kissed back more eagerly now, both arms managing to snake up around his neck. This was good, so very good, so right. This time when he broke their kiss it was with more purpose. Eyes flicking around he shifted to get her attention. "Inside?"

"Yes" Ashe agreed quickly, she let her arms slide down, hands brushing his chest as she started to pull away, letting their hands catch. Basch squeezed her hand back and let the princess lead the way into the Airship. If their companions saw them, they didn't noice. The bunk room was empty, that was all that mattered. The bunk door slid shut behind them. Ashe turned to face Basch slowly, her fingers already reaching to push the vest off his shoulders.

Basch shifted easily into her touch, his hands moving to help with the vest. He allowed his fingers to bush along her arm, almost a silent question. The lightest shiver ran through the princess, her skin goosepimpling up under the touch. She tugged the vest off his arms and let it fall aside. Nothing remained between her fingers and his chest now. Basch distracted Ashe with a gentle kiss, his own hands moving to the laced tunic Ashe had put on that morning. The princess returned his kiss easily, then broke it to slowly settle onto the low bunk, her arms lifting up so that her knight could pull the fabric off of her. Basch dropped the tunic to the side and paused, his eyes taking her in, really looking at her. A blush crept onto Ashe's cheeks, then daringly, eyes lowered she reaches for the buckle on his belt. Soft white hands start to unfasten it, briefly she dared to peek up at him through her lashes.

Basch nodded quietly to her, encouraging her to continue, he couldn't help just watching for a moment. "Beautiful." He murmured. The word made Ashe's blush deepen, but she continued in her task, getting the belt unbuckled, and then starting to unlace his breeches. A brief tremble went through her and then a hand on her cheek brought her back to the here and now.

"If you want to stop, we will." Basch's voice was hoarse. He didn't really want to stop, not really, this was like a dream come true. But He needed to be sure she knew it was fully in her control, her choice. He wasn't going to be like Gabranth. Ashe nuzzled against his hand after a quiet moment.

"If I wanted to stop, I would tell you." She murmured softly, her eyes sliding up over him to meet his own. "I have thought of this...Before." She added, assuring him. Basch couldn't help nodding, though he watched more than responded as Ashe settled back on the bunk and started to get out of her skirt.

"I just... had to be sure. I could never force you..." He found himself murmuring, his hands moved quickly to work down the pants that still covered him. Ashe almost immediately was helping, then pulling him forward to join her.

"Erase him please? Remind me how it feels to want someone and truly want them?" She was begging softly, another tremor ran through her. Basch quickly caught her hand and kissed it.

"Anything for you." He murmured, slowly letting his body settle over hers, giving her the chance to feel him, and refusing to rush this. Ashe smiled at his words, her hands moved to pull him closer, fingers sliding over his back. Occasionally they caught a scar and she just touched it for a moment, feeling. It was surprising how erotic that could feel, a groan left Basch, he busied himself kissing her neck gently, his own hands lightly moving to touch and explore the softness between them. He was doing something right, a gasp left the princess and she rocked into his touch, his name tumbled from her lips. He kissed her again gently. "Mm, Ashe. You are... so beautiful." Words he was finally free to say and happily so. She shifted in his hold.

"And you are...handsome..strong..everything..." The last word was faint, he barely caught it. She was kissing his jaw, light feathery kisses, distracting him. He let his body settle on hers once again, a slightly better position and he rocked.

"Please?" He breathed, he wished he could make this linger longer, but he knew he could not hold out, not this time. His kisses returned to her neck, enjoying the smoothness of it. A gasp left Ashe from his movements, her leg slid up over his hip quickly.

"Yes...Yes please." She whimpered softly against his ear. That was all Basch needed, he let himself settle down a bit more and thrust forward quickly, his hands sliding down to steady her hips against his movements. Her soft pleased cry met his ears, encouraging fingers dug in against his back. He let one hand move to the bunk for support the other stayed on her hip, squeezing, he dropped a kiss on her throat and for a brief moment, didn't let himself move. Her pleading brought him back, her nails dragging over his shoulders made him realize she wanted him to move. So he gave her what she wanted, he eased into a steady pace, moving ot touch her more, feeling her against him. Ashe squirmed under his body, it encouraged her that he was letting her respond, letting her show which way she wanted things to go, and to quickly she felt the tension build within herself.

Ashe clung tightly to him, not wanting to let go, savoring the feeling, she could hear him panting her name, his kisses becoming sloppy, his thrusts getting sharper, and then tension. Sweet tention in all of his muscles, and the feeling of him filling her. It was, wonderful, right, her stomach didn't twist, she didn't want to push him away. It was Basch, her Basch, her Knight. She held him close tightly for several moments, and felt his arms slide to do the same to her.

"Gods" His voice distracted her from the sweetness of the moment. He shifted a bit, which made her groan softly. In retaliation the princess nipped at his chest and settled back some, looking up at him, a soft giggle left her. Basch let his eyebrow raise for a moment, he pulled back enough to settle next to her.

"Mmph, what's so funny?" He inquired, he couldn't help a smile, Ashe just looked so, pleased.

"mmm Gabranth was good...but he sure as hell wasn't that good." Ashe informed quickly. She let herself stretch a little, taking up quite a bit of their bunk space. "ohhhh I don't think I could stand if I wanted to..." She murmured, her muscles felt like jelly, she was vibrating inside, warm and content. Basch couldn't help that his smile crawled into a satisfied smirk. He nuzzled at her.

"Oh? Good." This statement earned him another giggle and then Ashe nuzzled him briefly.

"Would love to see his face if he heard that you were better in bed than he." She teased at a purr, nipping lightly at him some more. She felt, good, playful. A laugh left the knight and he shook his head.

"It would end poorly for the teller, I assure you."

"Yes most likely" Ashe agreed with a sigh, she let her head rest against his chest slowly. Basch shifted enough to kiss her forhead lightly. "

It's all right. I have you now." He assured.

"Yes, you do." Ashe agreed softly, a smile brushed her lips, she tilted her head back. Their lips met in a soft kiss.

"Mm. Good." He murmured. Her teeth tugged at his lower lip briefly but then she settled down against him. A soft chuckle left his throat.

Ashe: -nips a little at his lower lip then settles again-

"I'm not a teenager anymore, Ashe." Basch teased gently, hugging her a little tighter for a moment or two.

"Mm sorry, I'll try to behave, but I bet if I really wanted to I could get you going." His princess teased gently, it earned her a shiver under tanned skin and then a smirk.

"Even if you couldn't, I have ways to please you..." Basch promised, his eyes flickering with a hunger briefly. A soft giggle left Ashe now.

"Might have to explore that later," Ashe paused with a yawn. "Right now, however, m'content..." She murmured.

"Mm. Good, I'm glad." Basch relaxed easily, hugging her to him. Ashe yawned once more and squirmed to grab a blanket, getting it up over them with his help. They settled easily together now. It was not hard to drift off like this, falling into a more untroubled sleep than either could remember ever having.

Morning light coming in one of the portholes struck Basch in the face. He grumbled and rolled over, throwing his arm over his eyes, and pushing the body next to him much closer to the edge of the bunk. A squeak left his bed mate and there was shifting beside him.

"Basch?" A soft voice broke into his muzzy half awake throughts. One eye craweled open and his mind replayed the events of last night briefly. He let himself smile slowly. "mm Good morning." He murmured, moving again, this time to let Ashe move back against him. "Everything all right?"

"Other than you almost pushing me out of bed?" She teased gently, once settled, and half on top of him, the princess kissed him good morning. Very nice. He returned the kiss gently.

"My apologies. I'm not used to a bedmate..."

"Well, you are going to have to get used to one." Ashe teased him gently.

"I believe it is something I can... very easily get used to..." A smile touched his lips now, he watched her for a few moments.

"Oh good." Ashe had a soft smile touching her lips, she propped herself to study his face quietly. Basch tilted his head quietly.

"Yes?"

"Just looking," She murmured softly, still studying him some.

"Oh? And do you like what you see?" He inquired gently, his eyes flicked up at the soft sound of the door opening.

"Um, can we... just... sneak in here maybe and get some clean clothes?" A pink cheeked Penelo inquired, she was just peeking in the door, eyes trying to avoid them. Ashe was going to respond to Basch, but at her friend's voice she squeaked, flushed and quickly buried her face against Basch's chest.

"Just go grab something Pen.." Vaan's voice sounded behind Penelo somewhere.

"But they're *naked* in there, Vaan!" Penelo squeaked her hands quickly covered her eyes a bit. "It's not polite!" Basch shifted quickly at those last words and grabbed the blanket over over himself and Ashe quickly.

"Pen we were naked out here not that long ago..." Vaan protested, making his girl blush more.

"We're covered with a blanket now!" Ashe called from under the blanket. Penelo squeaked again and then giggled.

"Well we're *not* now!" She shot back at Vaan, then blushing, she darted in and grabbed for some clothing. "Sorry, sorry, sorry..."

"It's all right, really..." Basch murmured, hugging Ashe a bit closer to himself gently.

"Sorry about her..." Vaan called in, there was a smile in his voice, complete amusement.

"Vaan I doubt I'd want to walk in on you two any more than she wants to walk in on us!" Ashe protested, she sighed and snuggled against Basch a bit more. Penelo shook her head some and hurried back out.

"Happens to the best of us, truly." Basch tried to reason, he briefly rubbed a hand over his face. He was certainly awake now. Vaan was laughing on the other side of the door, teasingly he asked Penelo how she was. She protested and threw his clothing at his head, but she was giggling now.

"Perhaps we should look into our own home..." Basch murmured softly to Ashe, rubbing her back slowly now. She hmmed and nodded against his chest briefly.

"Yes..perhaps." She agreed softly. For a few moments, the princess chewed her lower lip in thoguht. "I suppose there's no chance of me every getting my country back.."

"I doubt that." Basch started then he paused, thoughtful. "But it will take planning, and more than just you and I. I would try, I would fight beside you loyally and willingly, but I am one, and they are many, and I. My death would be meaningless and accomplish nothing, and it would only put you back in the hands of... those who would use you." He ended softly, he understood why she wanted to do something. It made sense, Dalmasca was still her home really. A blush stole across her cheeks and she snuggled against him.

"I would not ask you to do that. We..We can just find somewhere quiet or stay here even. I'm sure that we could find a small house somewhere here in the port." She offered now, peeking at him some. Basch shifted, sitting up a little now, a frown stole across his face.

"The people of Dalmasca wish to be free." He paused, studying her quietly. "If we cannot fight head-on, perhaps there are other options."

Ashe considered his statement quietly, she blinked at nothing once or twice. "What do you want to do then?"

"I don't know. I will have to think." Basch murmured, she smiled softly at him.

"Shall we get a room at the Inn for now though?" She suggested gently. Basch agreed briefly and kissed her forhead. "For now let's get dressed..and make sure Penelo isn't dying of embarassment." Ashe mused, before moving to get out of the bunk and find clothing. Out in the main room Vaan was trying to comfort a still blushing Penelo.

"Hey. It's fine, they don't have anything we don't." The young pirate coaxed gently.

"I know, it's just- I don't know, it's embarrassing. It's like that time we walked in on Reddas with that one guy..." Penelo paused and her blush intensified as she remembered the situation. "..even though that was pretty, um..." She trailed off, obviously distracted and embarassed again. Vaan felt his own cheeks redden.

"Uh..ya...ya you have...a point there." He paused then gave her a lopsided grin. "At least we know he's happy? ya?" He managed to brush it aside quickly.

"True! And they're happy now! Happy is good!" Penelo chirpped, she hugged him close for a moment. Ashe slipped out of the back room and gave them a little smile.

"Sorry about that Penelo..." She offered gently.

"Hey, happens to anyone." The young blonde chripped at her, they shared a brief smile. Ashe then sobered quietly as Basch moved out behind her.

"We'd..like to thank you for your hospitality but, we think it would be best if we went and got a room in the Inn. To get out of your hair." Ashe murmured, a little of her diplomatic training showing in her statement. Vaan looked a bit surprised, then curious.

"You sure? We don't mind really..." He started.

"Oh, you really don't have to." Penelo quickly assured.

Basch smiled at the pair. "It's all right." He shook his head. "It's nothing you've done."

"We just think it's time for us to move on..." Ashe offered gently, an assuring smile on her lips.

"Well...Okay..If you need anything though you know how to find us." Vaan offered, giving them a rash wink. Basch assured easily that they would visit. It didn't take long for the pair to gather up their things and slip out though. The Sky pirates already making plans to head off on some exploration. Ashe took a sigh, letting Basch take one of the packs.

" Let's go." He coaxed gently, he almost was afraid Ashe was having a second thought about going. They needed to get on with their own lives though. No matter how much adventure the Princess liked, she was not a sky pirate.

They quietly made their way from the aerodome to the main city. The Inn was easy to find and even easier to get a room in. Most of the visitors to the city had ships, either sea or air to stay in. He watched Ashe put their things down on the bed, taking in the small clean room. "All Right." She murmured softly.

"Now we can plan." Basch murmured gently. Ashe nodded at his words. She settled herself down on the edge of the bed and looked at him quietly for a moment.

"I wonder if the resistance is still organized. Surely Vossler would not have let it fall just because I was missing." She murmured softly.

"Vossler is not that sort of man." Basch murmured, shaking his head briefly. "Hm. Do you wish to return to Rabanastre and seek him out?"

"Perhaps we should. I'm just worried that some might have given up hope, my absence would not be hidden." Ashe murmured, sighing to herself. The resistance had been everything for her after Rastler's death. It had kept her going and given her purpose.

"If they have, then Vossler will recall them." Basch assured. He knew Vossler well enough to believe this fully. "Once he finds out you are alive, I am certain." He assured quietly, one of the other people among the Knights who had full faith in their princess and in the country of Dalmasca, he couldn't see Vossler giving up. He couldn't see Vossler failing to keep trying. Ashe nodded in agreement with his words, her eyes distant for a moment or two, unreadable.

"Of course." She finally murmured. "The question now is, how do we want to return? Should we see if Vaan and Penelo can fly us?"

"That may be best." Basch murmured, then he let a frown touch his face. "But I'm not certain they should become involved. They're just children." He saw a face, much like Vaan's for a few moments and tried to push it away.

"They are children of Dalmasca. We can just ask for a ride, we don't have to tell them why." Ashe murmured softly, her hands twisted together now quietly. A soft sigh from Basch caught her attention.

"It seems as if the children of Dalmasca are not children at all, these days, but simply miniature adults." Basch nodded to himself, then let a dry chuckle leave his throat. "Even if we do not tell, knowing them, they'll find out."

Ashe sighed to herself. She knew it was true. Penelo and Vaan were the sort she'd seen so eager to join the resistance and do something. She frowned and thought for a bit. "We could fly by public air ship..."

Basch shook his head quickly, not liking the sound of that. "It seems like a very poor idea, though I could not say exactly why."

"They might check papers." Ashe frowned. "Especially since we're both wanted."

"I agree. Also, having an airship at our beck and call, more or less, might be useful." Basch offered. He knew that the young pirates would become free for them if they could.

"This is true. Only if they agreed though." Ashe murmured, she was thinking quietly, Basch gave her a few moments, then tried to redirect her before she over thought anything.

"We shall have to ask. Do you want to send a message to Vossler?"

The princess shook her head quickly. It was unfortunate, but she knew she couldn't. "I can't assure he's where I know he was last, and I don't trust it not to be intercepted."

There was reason in her statement, reluctantly the former Knight agreed. "Then we should return to Dalmasca ourselves. When do you wish to go?"

Ashe thought quietly for a few moments then looked up at him. "Tomorrow. We can get a good nights rest first."

He nodded in agreement and then glanced up. "We should re-provision first, while the shops are still open." Ashe agreed quietly and got up. They secured their room and moved out to go to the shops. It was not difficult to stock up on restoratives and other medicinals. The money remaining from the sale of Gabranth's armor was enough to cover what they needed.

Ashe rechecked their bags, brooding to herself. She quietly ticked a few things off on one hand. "Can you think of anything else?"

"That should do. Let's go." Basch assured gently. They had a good stock now. Quietly both holding bags they head back towards the inn. Ashe moved a little ahead of him and the Knight found himself watching her quietly. She caught his glance and flushed alittle bit. Quietly Basch reached out to take her hand. "Are you all right?"

"Yes" She answered quickly. After a moment she leaned on him. "I will be much better once we're home. Don't worry."

Basch gave her a brief bit of a hug and this coaxed a smile from the Princess. They made their way into the room and put down their things in a corner. He gave her hand a squeeze gently. Ashe smiled, and looked at him, going up on her toes to kiss him lightly. Basch returned the kiss slowly, shifting to pull her close to him, and hold her against his body securely for a few moments. A soft sigh left the princess and she cuddled against him, enjoying the warmth and strength of his arms.

"I will travel with you. You will not be alone." Basch found himself assuring her. There was no reason to say it, but he had.

"I would have you no where else then at my side." She murmured in response. His hands moved to cup her cheeks. He gazed down at this woman who meant so very much to him. She was beautiful and smart and his Queen. Basch knew he would give everything, even his life to save her. Leaning down he kissed her gently, Ashe leaned into it, kissing him back, a happy noise leaving her. Finally he let the embrace break.

"Ashe." He hesitated.

"Yes?" She tilted her head just a little, she was watching him quietly.

"You are... so lovely." He found himself saying, he pulled her back into his embrace now, kissing her again. Basch felt he couldn't get enough of her. A brief shiver went through the princess, then she giggled and broke the kiss.

"Mm going to be a while before we have a real bed again." She mused, somewhat playfully.

"Why, lady Ashe."Basch paused and kissed her jaw briefly. "Are you implying something?"

"Just, thought we might want to take advantage for more than just sleeping. I mean, pallets just aren't as comfortable." She fought a blush as she said this, and failed. It was beautiful.

"Mm, so... forward." Basch said, his tone flat, but teasing at the same time. He leaned in to kiss her once again, rewarded with gentle fingers sliding into his hair.

"Well, I could order you to undress and get into bed." The princess' voice was playful and purring, it sounded wonderful. It made him want her even more.

"Mm, would that please you" He paused, looking down at her. There was no way for Ashe to mistake the desire in his eyes. "I would do anything you asked."

Ashe licked her lips briefly, her eyes returned her inward need for him. She shifted from one foot to the other. "Yes, I want you to get undressed Basch." There was an unmistakeable purr in her voice with the next statement. "That's an order."

"As you wish." He murmured, moving to comply. Stepping back Basch started to undress himself. Wondering just a bit how long it would take her to touch him, to reach for him. Ashe watched him for a few moments before she started to busy herself with her own clothing. It was teasing, playful. He finished before she did, and just watched as lovely perfect skin was bared, as his Queen undressed herself. He loved to watch her, he really did. He wondered what she would have him do next and was surprised when Ashe told him to sit and knelt before him herself.

"Ashe..."

"Just enjoy Basch, a reward, for your service." She murmured. At first, he hadn't been sure, but her hands and mouth quickly showed him exactly what she wanted him to enjoy. She teased, he melted. With her permission he touched her and coaxed her and returned the pleasure. They easily curled together after. Ashe giggled, a flush on her cheeks.

"I am not well in practice of doing that, er because I want to." She murmured softly. Basch kissed her gently for a moment, soothing.

"I am very honored that you wish to... please me like this." He murmured gently. She cuddled herself into his arms now.

"I find myself wanting to do many things with you that I didn't like before." Ashe admitted softly. They kissed again, lingering.

"I would... always repay the favor. If you will let me..." He assured.

Ashe giggled softly and cuddled against him. "He...didn't." She admitted softly. With Grabranth it had really always been about his pleasure, not hers. It was, much better to have someone attending to her as well. To making her feel as good as she made him feel.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be" She stopped him quickly, kissing him gently. "I enjoyed what we did."

"Mm, good. I... enjoy making you feel good." Basch admitted gently.

"And I enjoy making you feel good." Ashe giggled softly and nuzzled at him. Her knight chuckled softly as well at that.

"Mm, mutually beneficial, then." He mused, fingers stroking through her hair slowly. Ashe agreed softly and cuddled easily against him.

"I love you." Basch murmured softly. "I, always have."

"Basch..." He shushed her gently and kissed her forehead, hugging her close. He could understand if she wasn't ready to say it back. He wouldn't force her to.

"My Basch." Ashe murmured against his chest quietly.

"All yours." He mused against her hair. "Only yours."

"I wish I was just yours...but I am all of Dalmasca's as well." Ashe found herself saying. Then she smiled softly. "My heart though...it is yours...I think." She admitted, letting her eyes close for a few moments, hugging him tightly. Basch kissed her gently.

"I will protect you with all that I am." He assured gently. He had made vows, he would not forsake them even now.

"I expect I will often need to lean on your strength." Ashe murmured, she sighed, reaching up to touch his cheek lightly, stroking it with her fingers. Basch easily let himself lean into the touch, enjoying it.

"It is yours. Anything..." He started then she quietly touched his lips with her fingertips, shushing him. A tiny, if slightly sad smile on her lips.

"I hope I don't some day have to ask you to truly prove that I don't think i could manage without you..." Ashe trailed off, she was startled as Basch's arms tightened around her.

"You are strong yourself." He assured gently. He felt her press closer to him, desperately for a moment.

"It's harder to loose you knowing I have you for real than to loose you when it was all lies." Ashe whispered softly. Basch shifted to kiss her jaw gently.

"Don't say such things. I am here, now. I will do all I can to remain by your side." He gently assured her. Quietly the young woman cuddled closer to him, then nuzzled briefly. She relaxed again under his kisses and then giggled a little.

"Not ready to sleep yet." She cooed now. The moment of worry and concern had passe dher fingers were sliding down his arm almost playfully.

"Oh?" He inquired quietly, nuzzling and kissing her gently. She returned the kiss gently.

"Yes." She responded softly, quietly shifting against him, nuzzling some.

"Mm, I assume you have something in mind?" Basch inquired as he dropped a few kisses on her shoulder gently.

"Oohhh something that involves both of us." Ashe teased gently, nipping at his ear.

"Good, good, I'd hate to be left out..."

"mmm can't have that at all." Ashe purred, crawling back into his lap once again. That was all he needed, easily settling back to enjoy her, and what they could have together.


	10. The Intertwined Pain of Joined Souls

Title: The Taste of Freedom

Author: Leaf Zelindor & Abby Sarajane

Fandom: Final Fantasy XII

Rating: PG-13 for emotional themes

Pairing(s): Balthier/Fran

Warnings: emotional upheaval, abortion

AN: Yes, Fran is a strong woman, a strong female character, and yes she is going to seem Out of Character in this chapter, at least for a bit. She has been through a great physical and mental trauma, even strong women cannot always be strong after such an event. Please keep this in mind, I don't want a bunch of "Fran wouldn't act like that!" reviews. This is not only an alternate Universe but deals with very adult situations that can make strong women feel VERY weak. Thank you.

Chapter 11: The Intertwined Pain of Joined Souls

He stared at the wall, his eyes distant. A voice rang in his head, telling him what to do. He reached silently for the helmet of his office. It was time. Time to make the shift. Venat had helped him climb this far. Sweet addictive horrible Venat. Whispering in his ear, just as once Venat had done to his father. The man looked at himself in a glass. Hair short in the archidian style glasses perched on his nose, helping him see clearly these days. He was a man of power, a man...alone..He had much to do.

The creature inside her writhed. It squirmed, clawed, tried to get out. She curled around herself and tried not to cry. She was stronger than this. The beautiful woman, draped in silks. Her pregnancy not easy, something had been off the whole time. She knew it wanted out, her child which was not hume, was not viera, but something else. A child which would bring something, dark into the world. She knew it would not be pleasant, she didn't want to have the child. He was making her. The one who held her here in bonds of silk and jewels. The one who was possessed with something so strong of mist, that she could smell him coming. The same scent came from inside her. The Child held it. The Child that was not HIS. She clawed at her swollen belly and cried out for the havens to save her, begging she who no longer listened to help. It hurt, she knew she would not survive the birth of this unnatural child... She was scared.

That man was in front of her again. That man who was not right. She lashed out, knives slashing, it caught him by surprise. The other man with her sounded pleased. The crumpling body in front of her gasped, and then her name slid from bloody lips, her eyes widened as she realized what she had done. Her head fell back and she screamed.

Fran clung to the man next to her in her sleep. A whimper leaving her. The dreams haunting her made her cling and cry. She was not disturbed from them as her partner jerked awake. He lay for several moments, shaking his head, trying to bring his own breathing back under control. His name leaving her lips pleadingly brought him back to reality and he quickly gathered her close. "Fran..."

She jerked in his arms, eyes blinking open slowly. She stared at him a moment. "B...Balthier." She whispered, pressing closer to him for a few moments, briefly seeming much smaller than she really was.

"I'm here" He assured quietly, shifting to hug her even tighter. "It's all right." She shuddered in his arms quietly for some moments.

"Thank you. Thank you for getting that, stuff away from me." Fran whispered shakily. He had never heard her voice quite like that. Suddenly his shift felt damp, she was crying. He wasn't sure what to do. Women didn't usually start crying on him, nor did he have any idea how to even respond.

"I... you're welcome... don't cry..." He murmured, trying to be comforting, a little desperate to make her feel better. He didn't like that she was crying.

"It was horrible, dreamed, that I killed you." Fran whispered, she hugged him tighter if possible. Trying to stop crying now. He was here, she could smell him, Balthier, spicy, perfect. She felt him shiver in her arms, his hand rubbed her back gently, soothingly.

"You didn't, I'm here." His voice was low and gentle.

"I..I know..so glad." A hiccup left her at that. She shifted and nosed him gently, savoring him. Lightly his lips brushed her forehead. Nervously she stared at his chest for a moment. "Balthier?"

"Hm?" She felt his eyes on her, curious, quiet.

"Even though the Nethicite, it made my body willing...He..He raped me..." Her voice was faint. She'd never felt so uncertain in her life, not even leaving the Wood had made her feel like this. Balthier would still be here, right? His arms tightened around her again.

"Yes." His voice was low and firm. "I'd define it as such. He misled you, drugged you, essentially, and lied to you, tricking you into believing he was someone he was not..." Feeling his heart, hearing his voice as he said this made her feel better. Fran quietly relaxed slowly against him. Letting herself feel this man, this wonderful hume.

"Feeling better?" Balthier inquired softly. Fran made a quiet noise of agreement. It was nice to hear. He let himself smile just a bit. "Well, that's good." He murmured, stroking her hair a bit more gently. She nuzzled against him.

"Mine" Her voice sighed, then she shifted and looked up at him quietly. "How did you know where to find me? that..I was in trouble?"

Balthier knew this would come up. He had been uncertain how to answer, but answer he did. "I guessed where to find you. As for how I knew, I just... knew. It felt like something was trying to dig its way into my head and nest there... awful." A soft frown stole across her face and she looked thoughtful.

"Really?" She shifted and kissed his temple briefly. "I don't...we need to go to the Wood...I need to ask some questions of the elders." She announced. Balthier nodded briefly though, watching her.

"All right, if you wish..."

"We must, I need to know..." She paused and then with a frown shook her head, to herself it seemed. "It will be fine."

Balthier shifted, sitting up somewhat now. "When do you want to leave?"

"As soon as we can." Fran started, then she paused, biting her lip in thought. "We should tell Reddas we are well first."

Balthier was in quiet agreement with that. He glanced at the time and moved to get up. "He should be awake by now. We'll go."

Fran made an agreeable noise to this and moved to get up. She paused as she noticed how se was still dressed and hurried to find something much more suitable. Throwing the silks away. She didn't want to see them again. Balthier moved to get himself more awake, rubbing his eyes and giving his head a shake. He didn't notice the look of puzzlement on the face of his partner as she followed him.

Quietly the pair made it up to the Manse. Balthier strode straight to the door which lead to his old mentor's office and knocked briskly. Behind him Fran chewed her lip a little and glanced out. The familiar voice called for them to enter and easily the pair slipped into the room, letting the door close behind them.

"Reddas, we thought you should know we've returned alive." Balthier started. Fran sighed and added quickly.

"It is necessary for us to leave again however."

The older man studied them both for a moment and then nodded. "I'm very glad to see you're both well...I was concerned."

"And rightfully so. But this'll be sorted out soon enough. We'll return as soon as we can." Balthier assured the older man. Fran nodded in agreement, she managed, barely to hold eyes with Reddas.

"Alright, Take care of her Balthier..."

"Always." The younger man murmured, he had a faint smile. Lightly touching Fran's wrist he moved to head out. She followed closely behind him, not letting herself look back, and trying not to show her unease any more than she already had.

"Shouldn't take too long to reach the Wood, hm?" Balthier let himself glance at Fran. She had settled herself into the co-pilot seat. and was somewhat curled up. She shook her head at the question.

"Land near the jungle itself" She murmured softly. Balthier nodded quietly and brought them up, heading for the Golmore Jungle. Inwardly he was both worried and eager to go with Fran to her home. The Wood was mostly a mystery to those from the outside. It was said nobody but Viera lived there, and they never let outsiders in. But Fran seemed troubled, and that troubled him as well. He hoped that they were able to find the answers she need there. Things had to work out.

He landed the Strhal quietly near the edge of the forest. It loomed somewhat forbiddingly in front of them. Fran moved quietly to get her bow and some arrows. Balthier quietly prepared himself to go with her. He heard the Viera take a deep breath.

"I haven't been back in...so very long." Her voice startled him. Balthier glanced over and observed how she stared at the jungle. She was scared.

"...are you sure you want to do this?"

"I...I need to." Fran's voice was soft but he could hear her resolve. "Are you ready?" She let herself look at him now. Balthier shrugged easily and gave her as lighthearted of a smile as he could.

"I'm quite all right, we can go anytime." He assured gently. He got a nod from his partner and then they started off the airship. Balthier quietly fell in behind her. Letting the Viera lead the way. His eyes darted around quietly, he found himself feeling a little more nervous. Fran's steps quickly became more purposed. She walked along quietly, but surely, making her way towards a path only she knew to follow. Balthier's nerves drifted away and he started to become curious as they moved deeper into the wood. Fran lead him off a more obvious path and then paused, closing her eyes for several moments before a path began to appear in front of them.

"...very impressive." Balthier murmured, his eyebrow up. That was a most interesting trick.

"Come, stay close..." Fran murmured, she started down the path quickly. Balthier followed her as closely as he could. Curiosity growing rapidly. Then suddenly they stepped into a small clearing, obviously the entrance to a more lived in area. The air seemed to shift around them, feeling them. Another Viera appeared quickly in front of them. A more serious looking one than Balthier had seen before. Fran seemed untroubled though.

"..you have brought a Hume here?" The Viera's voice was cool and low, her eyes faintly flickered with suspicion.

"...Jote, He is my Soul-mate..." Fran answered quietly, studying the other woman. Jote's eyes widened a bit, and her nostrils flared for a moment.

"...is that truth?" Her eyes flicked between them. It was apparent she was still suspicious. Balthier didn't trust himself to speak and stuck to nodding quietly in agreement.

"Yes...If you trance you can see the connection..." Fran's voice was almost pleading, but not quite. For a moment the other woman was silent. Her eyes unfocused briefly before she responded.

"...you speak truth. The Wood confirms it." Her words clear, but it was obvious that Jote still was not pleased with the situation.

"I am here, because I need to speak with the Elders." Fran said finally, staring at the other woman. After a long moment Jote nodded.

"The Hume will remain here." She instructed. Fran quietly glanced at Balthier and nodded.

"Please stay here...you will not be made to thirst or hungry in fact someone will likely be put to watch you." Fran murmured assuringly. Balthier studied her for a moment.

"Will you be all right?" He inquired gently.

"I will be fine." Fran murmured, she let herself smile a little. "This is my home." Balthier studied her then nodded quietly.

"All right." He quietly moved himself to sit down. He hoped she wouldn't have to leave him here long though, it felt odd, as if he was being watched by many eyes he couldn't see. He briefly watched as Fran nodded to the other woman. Then Jote started to lead her off. Balthier made himself comfortable to wait.

Fran followed Jote quietly, considering her elder sister quietly for a bit. She knew where they were headed, but allowed the other to lead anyway. It made things better for now. Jote glanced back at her, as if sensing the unease that was making her stomach turn.

"No, no. It is not here. It is the events of last many days..." Fran murmured, taking a slow breath, trying to center herself.

"...I always feard you would come to ruin outside the Wood." Jote admitted finally. Fran was startled by the statement. She blinked for a moment.

"I am doing well Sister. I am happy most of the time." She assured quietly.

"Only most of the time." Jote mused. She paused outside the Elder's Hut and cleared her throat.

"It is complicated." Fran murmured then fell silent. She studied the door and then was relieved to see it open.

"Come forward lost daughter." One of the weathered Viera who lived within called out. Fran felt herself be a bit relieved inwardly. They did not reject her approach. She let her eyes drop and moved forward to enter the hut quietly.

"You Honor me Elders." She murmured softly.

"You are troubled. Sit, we will hear your speech." The first of the elders spoke. She wore deep greens and golds. Her eyes were quietly welcoming. Jote quietly remained outside the door as Fran moved in quietly. She settled herself on a chair and took a slow breath. She could tell the Elders both studied her every move.

"I have found my soul-mate. In a Male hume...and I...Do not understand what all this entails..how deep it goes..." Fran made herself say. She could never lie to an elder, and she wouldn't try to evade any questions. But she found she was still very nervous about speaking to them about this. She knew when she had left the wood many years ago there was much she had not learned. The two elders were quietly surprised. A hume would not have been able to read that though. It was in the slight tenseness which drew to their shoulders and the faint wrinkling frown of their eyes.

"That is... quite serious." The first said. She glanced at the secon.

"She is troubled and she thought to bring it to us. The Wood, she speaks for this Hume...We should try to assist." The second, dressed in muted red murmured. Their eyes met quietly seriously then the first spoke again.

"It is well that the Wood speaks, it bodes well for the bonding, but he is still Hume, and she is Viera. You know the troubles this brings." Fran couldn't look up as she listened to them speak. She didn't want to see if they were unsettled by this. She didn't want to see if they rejected Balthier anyway. It would hurt to much.

"Troubles yes, joys yes...Humes are short lived, and they are highly emotional." The one dressed in red murmured. She was studying Fran quietly.

"This one is yet young, as is our Child here. But it will not always be thus. Is she prepared for that hardship?"

"She is the one we should ask that of...well Child?"

Fran jerked slightly, almost surprised. She took a slow deep breath. "It is something I have long considered." She admitted softly. "I am, Markedly older than he Elders. By Hume standards. I know that I will yet outlive him. I accept that, if I can have happy years with the one who completes my soul."

The elder in green nodded quietly, mostly to herself. "As long as you accept it and understand, then we have no quarrel... it is your decision."

"And in that respect...we should tell you, what all Veira are told when they find their soul-mate...what comes with that bond." The second elder spoke now.

Fran let herself look up, a flicker of need flashing over her expression. "Please, I need to know."

"That is why you have come, is it not?" The first one nodded, almost like she was amused.

"Yes Elders...It is..." Fran murmured softly. She ducked her head once more. The elder in green observed her for a moment or two before speaking.

"Something must have made you question the workings..perhaps and incident which made you realize there was more than simply the compatibility and draw..."

Fran nervously swallowed then nodded. She didn't look up. "I was taken from Balthier. He sensed I was being hurt, in his head."

"The bond is so deep all ready?" It was impossible for the green clad elder to keep the surprise from her voice, but it was faint. "How long have you known this Hume?"

Fran found herself frowning quietly as she had to think of it. How long ago had those cells been. "Almost a full year Elder, by Hume standard."

"And already so deep." The second elder murmured. She studied Fran for a long moment, almost looking into her or beyond her. Then she looked at the other in the room.

"..then that is most serious indeed." The first murmured quietly. "Such deep bonds are not unknown to your kin... truth, your mother, the same..."

"Yes...and likely will only become stronger." The other agreed, she returned to her study of Fran for several moments. "You will be able to sense each other across distance, know when one is happy or sad, you will, Need each other greatly; and when babe's come..." She hesitated, her eyes narrowing some.

"Elder?" Fran let herself look up, feeling something was off now.

"Something amiss. Something close to sundering the bond... should have, would have, had it not already been so deep..." The green one murmured.

"Child..have you lain with someone who is not your Soul-Mate?" The red inquired now. She was business like in her phrasing.

" ...not willingly..." Fran admitted softly. Almost afraid to hear what they may say now. "When I was captured."

"Were you at the apex of your cycle, Child?" A frown had grown onto a serious face.

"I...I had been turned Feral by the mist...I..."

"This is troublesome...very troublesome." The red clad elder admitted.

"Very troublesome, we must confer." The green one turned away from Fran abruptly. Her partner turned as well and stepped closer, voice dropping quickly.

"It's a mist child."

The one in green shook her head quickly. "Mist children are unnatural, twisted things. It will be born a monster and likely destroy the Child."

"With a bond so deep, it will likely destroy the Hume as well." The Red one murmured. She brooded for a moment or two.

"The Wood cannot wish it thus."

"No...it sings that it does not wish for this."

"It will hurt our Child to destroy the mist child." There was a sigh. They both knew that could mean trouble when Fran wished to have children with her Hume.

"We cannot keep this from her though..she must know."

"Then it is decided." The green clad one turned back to Fran, her expression carefully blank. A sign Fran could read as, not good. Especially when the second elder turned looking much the same.

"Yes Elders?" She inquired softly. It had to be something that she would not like, something that might even hurt her.

"We have made a decision. It will be hard for you, but you must obey."

"You are not making me leave him are you?" Fran found herself asking quickly, the dread struck her even deeper than she thought.

The elder in red shook her head and gave her the tiniest smile of assurance. "No dear one, we would never separate another from their Soul-mate...especially when the Wood approves of him."

"It would be cruel to you both, and the Wood does not wish it thus. But in order to keep you from being... quite... permanently separated, we must be hurtful for a short time, do you understand?" The green one said now. Fran felt herself less worried quickly, but it was still serious and she didn't understand why.

"Why must you?" Fran asked now.

"There is a Mist child inside of you. And we must rid you of it."

"Mist children are... unnatural. It will be born, neither Viera nor Hume, resembling neither. It will be a monster, the type of which oft hunted by those who seek fame and fortune. Your life will be the first it takes, and through you, the mate of your soul."

Fran paled some at those words. She'd heard of children of mist. Mostly they were used to scare little ones into bed, nothing serious. But now... "Then please...please take it...I I don't want it."

"If you had not come to us so soon, we might not have been able to." The red Elder gave her a small smile now. "But you did...and we can." She assured.

" Come, Fran-Child." The other stood now. "We will take care of this."

"Thank you." Fran whispered, then she started to get up, pausing as a thought occurred to her. "Balthier...will this..trouble him?"

"Unless he is deeply asleep, he will feel something. We cannot say what."

"But It likely will be more painful for you our child."

Fran nodded quietly. She hoped the discomfort for him was not to much, and that he understood once she could explain. "I can face the pain."

The Elder in green motioned for her to lay on a pallet. "Lie down here. We shall be as quick as we can."

Fran quietly settled herself where told. Making her body relax on the bedding. The Elders settled next to her, clasping hands with each other to focus and trance. Fran closed her eyes and pushed herself into a place of centering and calmness. She knew she would have to let them work. At first, it simply felt odd. She had not been healed by another Viera in a very long time, and then there was pain, blinding pain. She cried out when it became to much, she could feel the taint being forced from within her, the emptying. Whatever it had been, it fought, it clawed she had never imagined any sort of pain was possible. And then, it was over. She was pale, sweating, a lingering ache was in her body. She half heard the Elders murmuring beside her.

"It is done." Murmured the first.

"She will need rest. The Hume should be brought, she'll need his strength."

"Yes" The green clad Elder murmured. She got up and moved to the door to locate Jote outside. "The hume must be brought." She instructed. Jote blinked once then nodded and started quickly back to the entrance of the village, she knew better than to question the Elders.

As Fran had been handling her visit to the Elders, Balthier waited at the entrance. He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. He hoped beyond hope that everything would b all right. Slowly he let his head fall into his hands.

"E..Excuse me?" A soft voice disturbed him. Sweet, and somewhat melodic. Balthier jerked a little, not expecting company, and looked up. There was a girl standing in front of him. Well, a young Viera anyway. She looked younger than he had really ever seen close up.

"..yes?"

"You..You came with my sister?" The girl inquired slowly. She was nervous and didn't hide it as well as elder Viera might have. Balthier took in some of the similarities between her and Fran.

"I did, lass..." He admitted gently. Sitting up a bit straighter now. The girl blinked at him and then tilted her head.

"Why are you with her?"

"...We are partners." Balthier murmured, he gave her a bit of a smile. "I am Balthier, what is your name?"

The girl paused, blinking at him then nodded. "I am Mjrn."

"You're Mjrn. I see." Balthier mused, thinking a bit. He nodded, mostly to himself.

"She has...spoke of me?" The young Viera inquired, letting herself look a bit curious now.

"Once or twice." Balthier mused, he had a faintly twisted smile for a moment, he couldn't help himself. Curiosity flashed across the girl's face.

"Why do you look like that?"

Balthier shook his head quickly then tried to change his expression, giving her a more open and honest smile. "Nothing. I am glad to finally meet you."

Mjrn smiled now, just a little bit. "I am glad to meet he who makes my sister whole."

Balthier found it was easy to keep his smile now. She was a dear thing, he could see why Fran wanted to protect her. "Your sister loves you very much."

"And she loves you, or she would not risk bringing you within." Mjrn informed him. She had a quietly serious expression now. Not cold, just, serious. Balthier nodded in agreement and then looked down.

"That is true, I suppose." He murmured. He didn't see the soft frown that stole onto Mjrn's face. She studied him more closely for a moment.

"You are troubled...the Mist..it touches you." Mrjn interrupted his brooding. She seemed to be good at that. Balthier looked up quickly a frown on his face.

"What?"

"You feel troubled...and I .can sense the mist...it tries to creep around you." The girl paused, her head tilted. "But yet you fight it."

Balthier couldn't help pulling back some. He managed to keep the surprise on his face more blank and less his nervous emotions. For a moment he let his hands flex, focusing himself. "You can see all that, hm?"

Mjrn nodded briefly. "Yes, it is a gift, and a curse." She murmured.

"I imagine so." Balthier found himself agreeing quietly.

"Why are you troubled? it is not my sister...is it?"

"I'm worried for her. There's been some rough air we've hit... though it's nothing she can't handle, I'm sure." Balthier found he was trying to assure himself as much as the girl next to him. Mjrn was quiet for a few moments.

"Fran is very strong, But She will need you..." Mjrn then murmured, she studied the Hume. She'd never seen one before. He was handsome, and she could feel that he was genuinely worried about Fran.

"Well, I hope to be here to help her." He paused, and a shiver ran through him, he shifted and frowned. "Bloody cold all of a sudden."

"She does not like the Mist." Mjrn murmured, not meaning Fran, or even any Viera. She slowly touched his arm. The Hume jumped at her touch and blinked at her startled.

"What? Who?"

"The Wood. She does not like the Mist, she wishes for you to be cleansed of it." Mjrn explained patiently now. She watched the Hume, this discomforted him.

"Cleansed of- then I'm not-" He paused, shuddering all over, his skin paled a bit. "That bastard. Almost played right into his hands, didn't I."

Mjrn was quiet then she smiled very faintly. "I can help, I just need to get my focus. Please stay." She moved to get up. Balthier blinked after her, confusion most obvious. Oh Humes were interesting, so expressive.

"Where else would I go, I guess..." He murmured, watching as the girl hurried off to the left. He was alone for several minutes, a bit worried as to what she might bring with her when she returned. However, Mjrn reappeared alone, except for a crystal she cupped carefully in her hands. He managed not to look surprised or curious now.

"Your focus, hm?" He inquired gently. A soft blush rose on Mjrn's cheeks.

"I am still young, it is hard for me to work healing work without a focus yet." She explained softly. She settled down in front of him now.

"Well, no shame in being young.." Balthier assured her. After all it was part of life, right?

"I would not be considered much more than perhaps a 13 year old Hume female." Mjrn shrugged. Balthier had already realized that meant she was older than he. The girl held out the crystal now. "please hold it, either hand will do."

Balthier half reached for the crystal. His fingers twitched briefly. He glanced at Mrjn. "I'm understandably touch leery abou being asked to hold stones I'm not intimately familiar with.." He started. This earned him a blink, then an adorable giggle.

"It's just a Crystal, There is nothing to it...no mist...I promise." Mjrn assured him. Balthier was silent for a long moment then took the stone, feeling the weight of it. Not unlike some carved paperweights he'd had in Archades. It was warmed by her hands, but not overly warm and didn't seem to stirr at his touch. Comforting that was. He blinked as the girl settled in front of him, her eyes half closed as she centered and tranced herself through the crystal. It felt odd, something there, not, not like Venat had, not evil, pushing, coaxing, refreshing. He found himself shivering, his teeth chattered together loudly. It slowly grew worse as something dark was pulled from his body. Mjrn was concentrating hard on her task. She wished to make this Hume as pure as she could for her sister. The wood helped, guiding her to draw it all. As it left him, Balthier's body warmed, he slumped some, groaning, the crystal falling from his fingers as exhaustion washed over him.

The thump of the crystal drew Mjrn from her trance. She shivered briefly herself. "It is gone." She murmured. A soft groan left Balthier.

"Venat." He muttered to himself. "Good, and may it *stay* gone..."

Mjrn smiled softly, reaching to pick up her crystal from where it had landed. "I hope it does."

Balthier couldn't help smiling very faintly. "You're a very sweet girl, thank you, Mjrn." He started to gather himself. Making sure he was all put together, refocused. An invisible weight no longer rested on his shoulders.

Mjrn was blushing she fiddled with her crystal. "I do what I can, I am glad to have helped you." She murmured. Balthier smiled a little more, letting his eyes close. He sighed heavily.

"Gods, I'm tired."

"You should rest. I will bring you a blanket." Mjrn murmured, moving to get up.

"Very kind of you." Balthier shifted to rest his head on his knees while the girl moved off to find a blanket. He wasn't sure why he'd done that, but when the first wave of nausea from Fran's own healing hit him, he simply fell to his side. Mjrn startled some and reached to touch him.

"Are you all right?" She inquired quickly.

"Nng. I think so. It's Fran... I don't know what..." He trailed off, groaning again. This was not his idea of fun, he really did hope she was okay.

"...I...I see." Mjrn moved to cover him with the blanket gently. "The Elders would not cause her pain if she did not consent..It must be necessary." She tried to assure him.

Under the blanket Balthier rubbed his arms a little, trying to warm himself, trying to get past the roll of his stomach. "Of course." The rolling subsided. Mjrn fussed a bit more over him, wanting him to feel better.

Balthier blinked as Jote appeared. The woman from before. "I have been told to bring you, Hume." Her voice was cool, not ice, but close.

"Is Fran alright?" Mjrn inquired, asking what Balthier had not been sure he was allowed to. The young viera bit her lower lip worriedly.

"The Elders did not say. I was only told to bring him." Jote was displeased. She did not usually play errand girl, especially not for many years. Balthier quickly stood. He kept the blanket around his shoulders, wanting the warmth.

"Might I borrow this, Mjrn?" He inquired. She nodded to him.

"Yes you may."

"Thanks very much." He returned the gentle smile she had given him. "Now, shall we?" He motioned briefly for Jote to show him the way. The woman nodded but then glanced at Mrjn.

"I do not imagine the Elders will be displeased if you come as well, Mjrn."

The girl brightened. Balthier could see why she was only considered a young teen. She was as bubbly and normal as they would come. She moved to follow them quickly, looking much more happy about the situation. Balthier followed the women quietly, he let his eyes drop to the ground and remained looking that way. He was almost startled when their walk seemed to end quickly. An older unfamiliar voice broke into his thoughts.

"Good. Come, Hume." Balthier blinked, then moved to enter the small, house perhaps? that the wrinkled older Viera was inside. His eyes fell to Fran almost immediately and he dropped the blanket he'd been wrapped in, hurrying to her side. Kneeling he took her hand gently.

"Gods, what happened?" He whispered. The elder who had been at the door shook her head briefly and looked away from them. The other one who had still been next to Fran got up.

"We had to take care of a problem, she consented. She is now in great need of you." The woman murmured cryptically. A soft groan left Fran, Balthier's name slipping from her lips.

"..Is she alright Elder?" Mjrn asked quietly.

"I'm here, Fran." He assured quickly, squeezing her hand. "What was the problem?"

"That is not ours to tell." The first elder evaded, then she looked at the young girl who had come with him. "Yes, with the aid of the Hume."

"She will tell when she see's fit." Murmured the second Elder. Pleased quietly to see that Fran had relaxed at the sound of Balthier's voice. It was a good sign. Jote stared at the scene quietly, Mjrn just nodded, observing the pair. She quietly showed her pleasure on her face. Balthier didn't like the answer, but he didn't argue now. Lifting her hand gently he pressed a kiss to it.

He hardly noted that the other women moved to leave.

"We shall leave you in peace. Your presence is all she now requires." The Elder in green murmured. The second added to that. "We will make sure you have food and drink when you need it."

"Thank you." Balthier said distractedly. He very briefly glanced after them but settled down on the bedding with Fran. Keeping a firm hold on her hand.

"Are we to leave, too?" Jote inquired, asking what Mjrn didn't.

"Unless you wish to watch them sleep?" The Elder in Red mused, eyebrow up. Mjrn shook her head and excused herself quickly. Jote was silent for a moment then turned and left swiftly. The elders then excused themselves silently, leaving Balthier and Fran to rest, and recover.

Fran moved closer to Balthier's warmth. Once they were alone He allowed himself to pull her into his arms. Holding her closely as he dared. "Oh Fran, What a damn mess." She nuzzled against him, eyes half opening for a bit, they were bleary.

"I do hope this helps you.." Balthier mused quietly, he shifted so he could stroke her hair a little. Fran relaxed a bit more, a sigh leaving her. She was more relaxed now that she'd been in the last day or so, since her rescue. That was what he needed. And likely what she did too. Exhaustion soon overtook the humem and both slept soundly for several hours.

Fran found herself waking slowly. She grumbled to herself briefly, a yawn escaping her. The sound of Balthier's voice muttering sleepily came to her then she was pulled a little closer to a firm body. Settling her head against a familiar smelling chest, the Viera let a smile touch her lips. She could stay like this forever she thought. She felt his breathing shift, and his arms cuddled her a bit more. She shifted to nuzzle lightly at his jaw.

"Good morning... or evening, whichever it is." Balthier muttered sleepily.

"Mmm" Fran let her nose twitch a moment. " Evening" She tried to stretch a little but found it was limited because of an ache in her body. She noses against him briefly.

"Ah, good, that means it'll be time to sleep again soon." Balthier mused, obviously not quite awake. Fran agreed though, knowing she could easily fall back asleep just now.

"However, we should eat." Balthier muttered. He dislodged her as gently as possible, starting to sit up slowly. A groan left Fran, bending caused the residual pain to increase. She did not like this. :: sits up slowly::

"Probably should." She agreed, managing to prop herself up a little on pillows.

"I'll find someone to get something, you rest." Balthier murmured, his voice firm. Fran wouldn't have argued just now anyway. She murmured a little agreement and settled back to watch him move. Balthier leaned down and kissed her forehead before he moved to exit the hut. He looked around for a moment, not certain where to go. His eyes fell on a familiar figure sitting not far away. Mjrn got herself to her feet, had been watching for one of them.

"Balthier?"

"Ah, Mrjn... all's well, I trust?" Balthier found himself brushing down his shirt and he ran a hand through his hair, wanting to look more human. The girl nodded to him.

"Yes! I just wanted to make sure you didn't need anything." She replied sweetly. He couldn't help liking her.

"Well, we could use a bite to eat, I think..." He admitted.

"I would be happy to bring you a tray. I won't be long." She turned and started off to the right quickly. Balthier murmured his thanks, watched as she left then turned back to be with Fran, a smile on his lips.

"mmm you look happy." She murmured, her eyes were half closed, but she was watching him closely.

"Mjrn is bringing us a tray." He informed, moving to join Fran back on the bedding.

"mm kind of her." Fran mused. Her hand unconsciously moved to rub her stomach lightly. Trying to will away the dull ache there.

"I can see why you wanted to protect her." Balthier admitted quietly. He slowly covered her hand with his own. "What's wrong?"

"I am sore." Fran admitted with a soft sigh. "I am sure you wish...to know what happened?"

"I'll admit I'm curious, but I'll not have you upsetting yourself."

"I don't think it will. You have the right to know." Fran quietly laid her free hand over his, holding it there. He let his hand squeeze the one under it.

"As you wish." He murmured.

"I was Pregnant." She paused, squeezing his hand again. "It was not yours, I did not want it..it was, Mist Child...an unnatural thing"

Balthier couldn't help shifting a little bit. "I see. But... you're all right now, then?"

"Yes...I will need you." Fran couldn't help a little blush now. "It has been destroyed but, when I am well enough I will.." She paused as a little laugh left her. "..need you to reclaim me."

At this moment Mjrn had let herself in with a tray, she was blushing some. Balthier started "Recla-...Oh...Ah, of course." He glanced at the girl briefly and gave her a smile.

"Thank you Mjrn." Fran murmured softly, gently. The young girl smiled and put the tray down next to them.

"Please eat up." She murmured, smiling a bit. She was glad to see that Fran was looking better than before. Balthier sat up properly and picked up the tray to put it in a better place. He settled to help Fran eat quietly. Fran allowed him to fuss though he thought she might get back at him another time. She didn't eat as much as he would like but she did eat. Once they had finished the meal he cuddled her some a sigh leaving him.

"..are you troubled my soul?" Fran murmured softly, a little concerned. Balthier blinked then took her hand quietly and squeezed it.

"Just for your sake." He assured quietly.

"I will be well soon, I promise...The Wood, she helps me heal." Fran informed him. It was true after all.

"Good." Balthier felt himself relax. He made himself comfortable once more. "You had me quite worried."

"I am sorry love. I was...pretty messed up." Fran admitted, cuddling against him some.

"Yes, but no longer." Balthier assured, he hugged her close, kissing her temple. Fran smiled at the gesture.

"Yes..No longer." She murmured, nosing against him briefly. Balthier returned the nosing. Smiling to himself.

"I love you." He murmured gently to her. A happy sound left the viera.

"I love you too." She replied. They relaxed together now. Balthier let his eyes close.

"This place... is quite peaceful." He mused softly. Fran laughed softly.

"It is...you'd get tired of it quickly I'm afraid." She mused gently. He chuckled softly as well now.

"Wouldn't you?" Balthier asked quietly.

"I would yes, others would not." Fran mused, letting her head rest on his shoulder. Savoring the safety and relaxation of the moment.

"And understandably so. Some people do like to stay at home, after all." Balthier murmured, he missed the mischievous look that crossed her face.

"mm well they don't have as much fun as we do."

Balthier chuckled at that statement. "The truth and nothing but." He agreed.

"I wish I was better already." Fran murmured, knowing it was impossible though.

"Soon." Balthier assured. "We can't rush these things." She sighed softly in agreement, then nuzzled against him, her eyes closing.

"More rest is always appreciated." Balthier mused. He closed his eyes for a few moments then opened them again. "Fran... I... have a request."

"Yes Balthier? what is it?" Fran blinked and looked quietly curious.

"..it won't be easy for you to accept." Balthier murmured quietly but there was real seriousness in his voice. "And I hope it never comes about. But if I ever... should start to act strange... if I speak to things that aren't there... I'm counting on you to end that nonsense before it gets out of hand... before I hurt anyone."

For several moments Fran was silent. Suddenly she was hugging Balthier as tightly as she could. "Oh Balthier...I pray it never comes to that. I do."

"...it was here, whatever that... Venat is." Balthier admitted hesitantly. One hand moved to rub his chest briefly. "But Mjrn... well, I'm not sure what happened, but I don't... hear... ...I didn't want to worry you, so I didn't say..." He blinked as Fran shifted and then noses at him, a snuffling nose leaving her.

"You no longer smell of the Mist." She announced quietly.

"She did say it was gone. Quite a relief." Balthier admitted. Though it was extra comforting to hear Fran say the same.

"Oh good. I'm glad." Fran settled herself back against him. Balthier let his eyes close some more and just hugged her close, he hoped that never again would Venat get a hold of him like that.

"Let's get some more rest..." He suggested softly. Fran agreed quietly, murmuring that all would be well. Sleep was quickly coming back upon them both. The ordeal having well worn them down. It would have to be better though, he was certain, as long as Fran was with him.

Next Chapter: TBA


	11. The Return of the Queen, Love Grows

Title: The Taste of Freedom  
Author: Leaf Zelindor & Abby Sarajane  
Fandom: Final Fantasy XII  
Rating: R  
Genre: Alternate Universe, Romance, Action  
Pairing(s): Ffamran/Fran  
Warnings: Het, threesome, sex  
Spoilers: Game based information.  
Notes: This chapter contains a threesome. male/male/female. If this offends you please ignore the end of the chapter lol.

Chapter 12: Return of the Queen, Love grows.

They arrived in Lowtown in the late evening. It was almost dark when they slipped into Dalmasca and to the slum of the city. The woman had a hand pulled down over her rapidly moving eyes, a cloak wrapped around her, hiding her clothing from passerby. The man looked rough and normal for the area, minor scars on his face adding, instead of detracting from his appearance. The woman was leading, her eyes searching. If anyone had recognized her they would have been in shock, the long believed dead uncrowed queen moved as quickly and quietly as a theif in the night.

Ashe's eyes lit up as she saw something she had been searching for. She moved easily up to the stand and waited for the last customer to move off before speaking with the man behind it. "I would like to see about the puffer fish." She murmured. The vender blinked at her a moment or two, he glanced at her companion, a brief look of possible recognition touched his expression.

"They are not as fresh here as they are elsewhere." He responded calmly enough. Ashe let a faint smile touch her lips, motioning for Basch to move closer to her and then pitched her voice softly.

"And where may that be? I would like to look at them."

"You may wish to try the stall at the north corner of Lowtown." The man responded easily enough, his eyes flicking to Basch once again.

Ashe nodded easily enough, fixing her hat briefly. "Thank you, I will. It is safe." She motioned for Basch to follow her and quietly made her way towards the street, her shadow just behind her easily enough.

The vendor watched them leave, he couldn't keep a smile from his face. It was a good sign that she was here, a good sign indeed.

Ashe hurried along to the north corner of Lowtown, her eyes searching for the sign she needed. She smiled faintly as she found it and moved to knock rapidly, making out a brisk pre deterimned pattern. Someone opened the peep hole to look out. There was a gasp and the door was opened, an older man stood behind it.

"Miss Amalia!" He said softly, almost reverently. Ashe couldn't help a small smile.

"Hello, will you let us in?" She asked gently. The man chuckled and opened the door the rest of the way, nodding. He glanced over his shoulder at someone she couldn't see.

"Alert Captain Azelas!" He murmured, then he looked back at Ashe, she could see hope in his eyes, real hope. She couldn't believe that people still felt such a way. "M'lady, we thought you were dead."

Ashe couldn't help a smile. "That rumor about me seems to be very popular." She shook her head a little bit. "Not dead, I was captured, but as you can see I'm quite alive."

"God's be Praised M'lady." The man murmured, he stepped back quietly to let them in. Basch followed Ashe closely, His eyes flicking around quietly, taking in the state of the room they entered. A frown touched his face.

Ashe glanced around briefly herself. "I hope, things have been managed without me though?"

A man moved from the shadows, his hair smoothed back, eyes quietly pleased, her Captain, Vossler. "Amalia..." He moved to her side. Ashe couldn't help smiling at the sight of him. "You are alive... This is Wonderful."

Ashe opened her mouth to respond, when Vossler noticed her companion. He tensed immediately, reaching for the sword at his side. "What is the traitor doing here?!" He demanded. Ashe reached out to cover his hand quickly.

"Vossler, no. There have been many lies told over the last several years..." She murmured gently. Wanting him to listen to her. To think before he acted foolishly. OUt of the corner of her eye she saw Basch raise his empty hands before himself.

"Please listen, Vossler." There was an intense, need in Basch's eyes. "The truth is difficult to hear, but it is the truth..." The Knight could sense that the man who had let them in was watching him closely. Vossler didn't look away from his long lost friend, but addressed his Queen.

"Speak quickly M'lady...explain..."

Ashe took a slow breath and with a nod started to explain. "Basch was set up, by his twin. A man I have not very willingly had a chance to get to know far to well. He set Basch up to take the blame for the Murder of my father. They are Identical.."

Quietly now, Basch added to it. "My brother is a Judge-Magistrate of Archades. He had the position, he had the motive. I was such a damn fool, I should have told you... but I didn't think, I didn't consider... I was too busy cursing myself, my lack of foresight, Lord Rastler, the King..." He couldn't keep speaking. His voice cracked and died. He looked down now. Maybe still they would grant him death, though now he had things to live for...

"You should have told us at the first." Vossler said finally. He still was wary over his old comrade's appearance. "You are... truly innocent?"

Ashe started to protest her promise of his truth. But Basch quietly stopped her. "I regret I never told." He started softly then looked at Vossler, eyes serious, meaning each word. "I am. I swear it."

Vossler held his gaze for a long moment or two, then looked away. "Come. You both would like to sit, I'm sure." Ashe was the first to follow, easily.

"And something to drink." She agreed quietly. "And we need to be updated, I know I've been gone some time.." Ashe easily settled into a chair that Basch got for her. His eyes were on her. Vossler observed this silently, obtaining drinks for them both himself.

"M'lady, forgive me but, what happened to you?" He inquired carefully. This earned him a sigh from the young uncrowned Queen.

"I was captured by Judge Gabranth. He convinced me, that He was Basch, and kept me as...his slave for some time, until Basch rescued me himself." She admitted softly. Basch found it necessary to explain his part in this as well, taking his cup quietly.

"I was a prisoner in Nalbina when she was captured. I escaped with aid, and managed to rescue her..." He murmured quietly. Vossler quietly watched them both a bit longer, contemplating both their stories, brief though they were.

"I see..." The man required quietly. He nodded and glanced at his old comrade. "I'm glad you could rescue her Basch..."

Ashe murmured a soft agreement to that statement, she sipped her drink slowly.

"I only wish I had been able to do so sooner." Basch found himself responding quietly.

"You were still able to do what the rest of us were not Basch.." Vossler protested briefly. Ashe glanced between them and then shook her head. It was time to dewll less on the past and more on the present.

"Vossler, tell me what you've been doing in my absence?" She inquired quietly now. It was important to know what was going on. Basch fell silent and listened as well, as Vossler began to explain the changes that had affected them all since Ashe had been kidnapped. There was much that had happened.

" We've actually hesitated some on the plans that we started with you M'lady, Mostly because you were such a part of them.." Vossler finished slowly. Ashe hmmed softly then shook her head.

"You have to move on if something happens to me. Even if I am not here to take my place Vossler, Dalmasca must be freed." She informed him crisply. It was true. While it would be better for Dalmasca to keep their queen if something happened to her, they had to conitnue on. Basch however, quietly gave Vossler a praise for how they had done. It was enough.

Vossler simply nodded to them. He thought a moment. "We shall restart some of the plans then, to much time has passed for others."

"Understood" Ashe agreed quietly then moved to get her to her feet. "I need rest just now.. Where may I lay down?"

Basch wanted to follow her, but instead he found himself offering aid. "How can I aid you, Vossler? It's time I began to help rebuild Dalmasca..."

Vossler shook his head as he got up as well. "I'm certain you are tired just yet as well Basch. You will take your place as my right hand once again when you are rested. This way..."

Ashe murmured her thanks and started to follow him. Basch couldn't help finding himself smiling a bit. "And still you know me too well." He mused, getting to his feet to follow. Vossler led them to an area obviously set up for rest. He placed Ashe quietly in one a bit deeper in, much more secure and guardable than other rooms might be.

"Thank you Vossler" Ashe murmured. She had already settled herself onto the pallet, feeling even more weary than before. She looked up at find Basch looking at her.

"If you Require anything..." He started.

"You are not far Basch, I know." She murmured, she was not thrilled about sleeping alone after all this time, but it was necesary. Then watched as Vossler indicated Basch should follow him. His hand very briefly twitched at his side before he moved after his old friend. Vossler noticed this quietly, but said nothing until he showed Basch to a pallet, watching as the man settled down stiffly, a hand moving to rub at his shoulder slowly.

"My thanks." Basch murmured. "You, have my thanks, for caring for her as you did."

"It was my Duty." Vossler paused, just watching him for a long moment. "You have, gotten involved with her."

There was no point denying it. Basch and Vossler knew each other to well. "I have." He admitted softly. "I have, tried to undo what my brother has done. I will not apologize, though it not my intention to upset you."

Vossler was quiet for a long moment. It was left unsaid, the feelings of so long ago. "I just hope that you both ahve thought about the implications of this. She is to be queen." He paused then sighed. "I am not upset. Not really. I do not begrudge you, especially if she truly cares for you."

"Believe me, I have." Basch took a slow breath. "I care for her. If it requires letting her go, i will." He murmured, his eyes dropped, unable to look at Vossler any longer. "I leave the descision in her hands."

Vossler nodded quietly. "Of course." He murmured, then glanced in the direction of the uncrowned Queen. "I hope you are both taking Precausions..."

He could sense his friend's unease without looking, the way Basch shifted in embarasment. "I.." Basch started, a blush was across his cheeks for certain. They had not actually thought of it then. "Ah..."

"I thought perhaps not. You should speak to her on this, there are powders she can take..." Vossler murmured.

"Yes, I know. I just... it must have... slipped my mind." Basch found himself saying. It was true, but still embarrassing.

"Of course. I understand. I shall let you be, I will remind myself not to wonder if your Pallet is empty later..." Vossler encouraged. This told Basch these were his own sleeping quarters, as far as they were quarters. He found himself being smiled at by his old friend.

"Thank you, Vossler. I'm glad to see you again."

"And I you, I am glad you are not a traitor." Vossler murmured then he moved to go. "Rest well Basch."

"Goodnight, Vossler." Basch respnded. Vosser then moved himself out quickly. He needed to make rounds, and then perhaps find a sparring partner. It would do no good to just let the unease he feels over the situation show. He could take out his grief and frustration on one of the soldiers.

Back in the sleeping rooms, Basch found himself tossing and turning some. He sighed and moved to get up to check on Ashe. He just wanted to be sure she was okay. It was the first time in some time she'd been out of his sight.

In her own quarters, Ashe had curled up, but was unable to sleep as well. She played with a bit of braid on her jacket and tried to convince herself to sleep. A knock made her blink, she sat up just a bit. "Come..."

Basch carefully pulled the door open. "Lady Ashe.." He murmured. Their eyes met, she couldn't help a smile.

"Basch.."

"I could not sleep" He murmured. Ashe shifted and patted beside herself.

"nor could I, come and sit." Her offer was accepted, the Knight settled himself on the pallet beside her.

"Is Vossler upset?" SHe inquired softly. She remembered both of them fondly, from before her wedding and after.

"If he is, he hides it well. I think he is, but not so much." Basch murmured, he looked at her quietly.

"That sounds like him..." Ashe murmured softly, a sigh leaving her.

"He is right, We should rest." Basch started. Then he felt Ashe lean against him. He knew she felt the same, sleeping alone just could not happen, it was not possible for either of them.

"Lay down with me." Ashe murmured softly. Basch found himself agreeing easily and gently he settled back, pulling her down into his arms. Ashe sighed, snuggling into that, her head coming to rest on his chest gently. She felt secure, safe. There was a light kiss pressed to the top of her head. She let her eyes close, breathing in the smell of Basch. It made her feel much better. Slowly, she dozed off, comfortable in the arms of this man. Neither noticed when someone checked in on them, eyes watching for some minutes before Vossler slipped off to his own pallet.

The weeks passed somewhat quickly. Ashe had thrown herself determinedly back into their cause. Basch had found that after brief resistance he was welcomed back. Vossler often had him working with some of the younger recruits, ones who maybe didn't know of his past. It was all right.

"No! Not like that" Ashe's voice rang out. Basck couldn't help glancing over, Vossler whispered something to her and Ashe huffed some, her head dropping. She put a hand to her forehead.

"I don't know.. I guess I feel off. I don't mean to be so snappish." She protested softly. Vossler sighed.

"Perhaps you should take a break." He murmured. "You've been... on edge all morning..."

"Is something wrong?" Basch inquired, leaving his men to approach the two now. His eyes slid from Ashe to Vossler easily.

"I think she is unwell" Vossler started with a frown.

"I'm fine Vossler, really." Ashe protested now. "It's just fleeting, I'm sure nothing serious."

"We'll leave nothing to change. Please, Majesty, Sit and rest." Basch protested firmly. Vossler was far to fast to chime in.

"If you won't listen to me my Queen, please listen to him.."

Ashe sighed and slowly settled into a seat "Honestly you two, ganging up on me." She protested briefly.

"We've always worked together well." Basch mused aloud, He gave his old friend a bit of a smile before focusing back on Ashe. "Now, you said you feel... off?"

Ashe sighed. She couldn't keep denying it now, they'd just get it out of her anyway. "yes, just light headed. A little off center, that's all.."

Basch shook his head with a frown. "That could be a symptom of something serious... perhaps we should have you looked over..."

"There's a healer in Lowtown who checks our soldiers over for free..." Vossler offered easily, despite the coming protest from Ashe.

"I'm fine! It's probably nothing I'm sure." She burst out.

"I'll take her, if you can handle things here." Basch offered now, looking at his old friend and ignoring Ashe's protests.

"I can..please take her...the stubborn thing she is." Vossler's tone actually became teasing. Basch couldn't help a faint smile.

"oh honestly! The Healer is going to think you're both nuts." She huffs, trying still to protest even as Basch moved to help her up.

"Better than overlooking a problem. Come, Majesty." He said firmly. She huffed but let him lead her off now. Basch just lead her quietly to the healer that they used and herded her into the quietly little hovel.

The healer imediately settled in to check her over, asking questions, about how she was feeling, about how she's eating, ruling out things gently.

"I swear it shouldn't be anything. I was a little light headed this morning, and felt somewhat off center, but that's all. I felt fine after that..." Ashe explained, feeling quite frustrated. Why wouldn't anyone listen to her?

The healer tsked softly, having her lay back. She started the check the young Queen over. Making sure nothing was out of place, she wasn't running a fever. Slowly the woman settled back and stared at her quietly for a long moment, as considering her next question briefly.

"When was your last Cycle My lady?" The Healer inquired slowly, gently.

Ashe huffed briefly then blinked and stared at her for a long moment, a frown creepy across her fingers. "My last... Cycle.." Neither noticed as Basch's expression paled, almost unhealthily. "I.. I don't recall." She said slowly.

"I see I see.." The healer quietly reaches out to touch her wrist, checking her pulse again. "Have you been itimate with anyone my lady? In, the last month or two?"

Ashe found herself flushing some then she nodded slowly. "Yes... I have..." SHe whispered, eyes flicking to Basch briefly, almost nervously. He looked just as uncomfortable.

"It's not necessarily the answer, you might be off due to stress, or not eating properly, but there are other signs that could indicate..." The Healer paused and glanced at Basch. "Turna round, The lady needs to undress.."

Basch jerked a little at that. Startled out of his worried stupor long enough to turn around automatically. Ashe sighed and quietly undressed quickly, allowing the Healer to examine things quietly before she's allowed to redress again. At the sounds of rustling cloth Basch hesitantly glanced over his shoulder.

"You can turn back around." Ashe murmured to him. Basch did so, but managed to almost trip without moving further than to spin on his head as the healer spoke.

"Miss Amalia, it seems, though i can't say for abslute certainty at this point. That you are indeed with child."

"W..What?" Basch choked out. Ashe bit her lip quietly for a moment.

"I see.." She murmured. The Healer smiled and patted her arm, then glanced at Basch quietly, curiously.

"Can, you tell how far along she is?" Basch managed to ask. He reached to take Ashe's hand when she reached for him.

"It's hard at this point, perhaps next month. Her body is softening, but not expanding in a way I can predict much from." The Healer shrugged quietly, then gave Ashe another smile. "I shall take care of her though..."

"I see." Basch murmured, he squeezed Ashe's hand again. She knew what he was thinking, they both wanted to know if this child belonged to him or his brother. Neither wished to voice the concern. Especially not now.

"Bring her back in three or Four weeks. We can get a better idea of how things are going then." The healer murmured, fishing out a small pouch. "This should help with any morning ills."

"Our Thanks." Basch murmured, he glanced at Ash now, eyes soft, concerned.

"We'll return then.." Ashe murmured, taking the pouch with a soft thanks. She quietly tugged her lover out with her. Swallowing her fears for now, and clinging to his hand. He followed quietly.

"Gods.." He mumbled softly. Ashe squeezed his hand once more, looking up at him.

"It's yours." She whispered softly, firmly. Basch managed a smile and squeased her hand back. He knew she was trying to assure them both.

"I will admit that is just as frightening." He murmured, trying to break the tension just a little bit.

"...I refuse to consider it being his." Ashe murmured, leaning against his arm now. "It... It sickens me to think it might be."

"If you say it is not his, I believe you." Bash assured quietly. "but that does not assuage my fear too much."

Ashe took a deep breath and then looked up at him. "I love you." She murmrued softly. "Having a child with you does not upset me. I know it, throws a twist or two into our plans, but, the thought of us creating a life, it makes me happy too."

"I worry more for your safety... and... this seems such a poor time to bring a child into this world." Basch murmured now, looking down at her quietly, and a bit fondly.

"Perhaps...but what can we do?" Ashe mused, tilting her head, she smiled just a little bit now.

Basch started to reply then shook his head and hugged her tightly. "Nothing..." He murmured. "Nothing..."

For a few moments she just cuddled against him. Feeling his arms around her, savoring his strength. "We should tell Vossler." She murmured, almost reluctantly.

"Yes, we should. Let's go." Basch agreed relucantly. He let Ashe lean on him and they walked back together like this. Inwardly Both worried that Gabranth was the father, and neither wishing to voice t still. Basch took the initiative to knock at the entrance in the required manner the door guard peeked out, and on seeing t was them allowed them in.

"Where is Vossler?" Basch asked of the guard. The guard gestured to the side briefly.

"In the office sir." Ashe murmured a thanks and moved to tug Basch towards the room they all used. There was a decent table in there and good lighting for reading messages and writing out plans. They quietly slipped in to see the older man frowning over plans, tapping his fingers quietly.

"Vossler?" Ashe said clearly, watching him.

"Do you have a few moments?" Basch added, watching his old friend. Vossler blinked and looked up.

"hm? yes what is it? Is her majesty all right?" Vossler asked easily, his eyes settling on Ashe quietly, a little touch of affection in them.

"Well physically, I am quite healthy really." She started, blushing softly.

Basch shifted, clearing his throat nervously. "Your reminder. It ah.. Came to late I'm afraid."

"what?" Vossler blinked a few moments or two, looking briefly confused.

"I.. I am pregnant." Ashe said with a sigh, she shifted. "The Healer will know more in a few more weeks. There, There is a chance it could be Gabranth's." She managed to admit. It felt funny to think that. To say it out loud.

"We'll concern ourselves with that when the time comes." Basch assured quietly, touching Ashes's arm lightly. Vossler sighed and ran a hand though his hair.

"I see."

"We can still move foward Vossler. Women get pregnant during war all the time." Ashe murmured softly, if firmly. Basch traded a look with Vossler silently at that. Both knew that Ashe was not a normal woman, those weren't usually a queen.

"Of course your Majesty. Well I was, just looking over one of our plans.." Vossler murmured. Basch moved to look at the one. Ashe looked pleased, as if assuming that they were going to let her have her way now. She made a few excuses after amoment and slipped off. When she did Basch looked at Vossler quietly. Vossler was quiet for a few moments longer, watching her leave. "She's pregnant."

" Yes." Basch admitted soflty. "And no matter what, I am... afraid of what that means. If it is Gabranth's... she cannot- the mental wounds are too fresh, it would be best if she..." He paused, looking down. "But if it is mine- the same fate would be best, but I... selfish, I am selfish and stupid, I never *thought*..."

"You were happy that she wanted you after what he did. I would have been the same in your position. We will not force her to terminate, I've seen what that does to a woman." Vossler trailed off in his assurance of his old friend.

"I worry she'll lose the little one either way. She's young, and under much stress. Not to mention the fact that she goes haring off into battles without cause nor care for her own safety." Basch sighed and sank down in a chair heavily.

"This is true, and for that we shall have to both watch over her. You may be the one she loves but don't forget I care as well. If she looses it due to stress, it will be much easier for her to recover from, Because her body will adjust naturally..." Vossler felt he was groping for words now. He didn't actually know if this was true, but he hoped it was.

"I know you care for her as much as I. Vossler, do you think me blind?" Basch looked at his friend quietly. "If you want, I will speak to her about how you feel, sometimes she is so focused she misses these things..."

For a long moment Vossler stared at him. "...Do you truly thing you could share her Basch? I would not make an old and dear friend do something he was uncomfortable with."

"You are my oldest and most trusted friend." Basch responded after moments. His voice was quiet. "I have always and would always share all that I have with you."

Vossler stared at his dear friend for long moments. He started to make a quip, "I must be a very good friend indeed for you to share a woman with me." He paused, there had been times, times they both remembered he was sure. Times when things had drawn them so close. He slowly let his hand cover that of his dear friend. He couldn't dare hope...Or could he. "or is there more to it than that?"

He was unsurprised that Basch jumped. It was expected really. Their eyes met. But Vossler couldn't read the depths of his friend's expression. "Vossler..."

Quietly the captain pulled his hand back. "Perhaps I read you wrong. If you wish to speak to Her Majesty on my behalf I would be honored and happy to share her with you; were she willing."

It was his turn to be surprised as Basch's hand caught his again quickly. He couldn't help his eyes dropping to their hands. "No" Basch's voice was soft, there was something.. "No, you misread my reaciton, not my response. I, Ashe is not the only person I care deeply for."

Vossler felt like he was blushing like a schoolgirl. He remembered moments stolen, around camp fires, Huddled beneath the same blankets to retain some extra warmth, those nights before the Prince's death. It was not something he had just missunderstood, or ignored. "I see.."

He would have said more, except Basch moved forward, surprising him as their lips lightly met. Nothing he'd quite expected, but he was greatful. Vossler raised a hand to touch his friend's cheek, responding to the gentle touch, showing as best he could that it was welcome. But to his surprise, his dear friend pulled back.

"...we should speak to Lady Ashe first. She's not a bargaining chip to be used, after all." Basch murmured. Vossler couldn't help a smile at that.

"Yes that is true...shall I come with you then?" He offered easily with a bit of a smile. Basch nodded, moving to lead as he headed for the room Ashe had installed herself in. The young Queen was counting and cateloging the items they had to improve health and stamina. There was a lot to keep track of, it was something she could do easily, and nobody objected. Basch paused as the door, watching her for a moment, he cleared his throat quietly to get her attention.

"Ashe..."

"Hmm?" Ashe put the writing stick down and glanced up at him. "yes Basch?"

Vossler couldn't help speaking up then, letting her know of his presence. "We would like to speak with you M'lady."

"If you've the time, that is?" Basch easily added. He let himself smile, wanting her to know it was not something troublesome, if a bit serious.

"Bah, I can take a break from counting stores." Ashe mused, settling back easily enough. "What is it?"

"Well..."Vossler paused and glanced at his dear old friend. Basch let their eyes meet for a moment or two then took over.

"We would... both like to care for you, Ashe." He paused a moment then explained before she coud say anything. "We have been friends, for a long time. We took our Oaths as Knights together, and it seems we share... many things."

Ashe studied them a long moment. Blinking. She mulled this over. They both... Loved her? That was a startling thought. "Both of you?" She started slowly.

Vossler stopped her this time. "You captured our hearts together your Majesty, many years ago. He was simply able to reach through to you before I."

"But this relies on you, my lady, and you alone." Basch murmured softly, his expression was gentle and serious. It comforted Ashe a bit. She felt confused, but yet special. They were good men, she knew them well after all.

"I see" She murmured, lightly she bit her lip, looking between them. She loved Basch so very much. This would make him happy. She thought. She'd seen them together before. They were compatable. And she knew Basch loved her, Vossler did too? That was the surprise. "And you two... wish to share me?" She mused softly.

"Not just you, we would share each other too." Vossler admitted shyly really. She'd never seen the man blush so. He was actually embarassed. Basch gave him a light smile though then looked back at his Queen expectantly.

Ashe couldnt' help the blush that flooded her cheeks as the brief image entered her head of the pair wrapped together. It was an attractive idea. Slowly she sank onto a crate, still thinking. "Were you two, involved before?" She found herself asking.

Vossler cleared his throat and then shook his hsead. "No M'lady, We were not." He admitted. Basch added to it quickly.

"I admit I wished for it.." He started. Vossler added his quiet agreement. Perhaps in another world, if Rasler had lived, they would have easily become shieldmates, guarding each other's back fully. She knew this, and admitted it to herself.

"We however, do consider your feelings most improtant M'lady. We don't wish you to feel..."

Ashe couldn't help a laugh, a light grin touched her lips. "Kiss for me." She mused, eyes twinkled for a moment. She was not angry. She couldn't be, not with them. She was very amused with Basch's change of expression. He looked most serious and he even bowed to her formally. She tried not to giggle again at this.

"As Her Majesty wishes." He murmured as he straightened back up. She could see a crinkle around his eyes, he was trying to remain very serious looking. His eyes shifted from her to Vossler. The other man cleared his throat. She wasn't sure if he could get any brighter red.

"Yes of course Majesty." He agreed somewhat formally. His expression cracked though, a light smile touching his lips as he reached to pull Basch towards him. Ashe leaned forward slightly, watching their movements closely. Basch shifted towards his old friend with ease, it was obvious to her he did want this. They both did, a great deal. Their lips met gently at first, nothing more than a brush. Vossler's eyes closed though, and she could see him relaxing into the caress. One hand moved to tangle in Basch's hair a bit. Basch let his own hand settle at his dear friend's waist, pulling him flush, bodies pressing together as the kiss natrually deepened. Ashe was reluctant to interrupt, the store room was not the best place for this to continue though.

"Maybe...We should move elsewhere?" She suggested with a tremble in her voice. Basch she saw actively broke the kiss, his eyes were smoldering with a familiar passion as he quietly agreed with her statement. Vossler licked his lips almost savoring the taste there, he nodded as well, unable to speak for the moment.

"My room has a door on it." Ashe suggested gently. Basch chuckled softly, Vossler simply smiled.

"We Should go then there." Basch murmured softly.

"Lead the way M'lady." Vossler murmured, his voice was low, it made her giggle and shiver. It sounded nice. The three of them quietly slipped from the store room and moved down the hallways towards her quiet secluded room. Ashe couldn't help glancing back at them quietly.

"Beautiful" Vossler murmured, watching her as they walked. Basch chuckled lowly.

"Isn't she though?" He agreed. Ashe blushed with the attention. They were such good men... She let herself drop down onto her messily made up bed, eyes flicking over them just a bit.

"How shall we please you, Majesty?" Basch murmured. It sounded, naughty to hear him say that. She wasnt' sure what to say though, and shifted slightly, eyes moving to watch Vossler secure the door.

"Perhaps we should entertain her highness." The other man offered quietly. Ashe giggled a little and shifted again, to her quiet delight Basch agreed, and she was greeted with the pair meeting in another kiss. She could see the long pent up emotion between them, it was beautiful really. They kissed quietly for several moments, before Basch made a light noise of annoyence, his fingers caught in a buckle of Vossler's armor. Vossler had a hand up his shirt.

"I'd forgotten how damned complicated this armor is." Basch muttered against Vosslers jaw. A groan left the darker man.

"Sorry," He paused to nip gently at pale skin. "Let me." Vossler then pulled back to quickly unbuckle things. He was more used to removing the armor than either of the other two. Ashe shifted, her cheeks still pink, but she was starting to feel a gentle anticipation. Her eyes followed his motions easily. Basch's hands moved to help, but Vossler noted a tremble in his hands. He pressed a kiss to his old friend's jaw and gently grasped his fingers for a moment. "Relax. We have often fixed one another's wounds. And we know what each looks like under clothing and armor." He assured gently.

"So many years." Basch shook his head quietly. "You don't know how I've longed for this. Dreaming it impossible as a chance to love our Ashe..." He let his eyes slide to the woman watching them. She smiled softly.

"But you do love me, and he is here with us." Ashe assured quietly, her eyes soft, happy, assuring.

"Basch if it's anything as long as I've wanted this, I do know." Vossler assured, his fingers sliding down over Basch's chest" Shall we join her Majesty on the bed?"

"Yes..." Basch murmured, they shared another kiss and then moved to join Ashe. Ashe shifted to kiss Basch's familiar shoulder lightly, her eyes soft. Vossler settled down on the man's other side and then smirked.

"mm Basch Sandwich." he murmured, this earned him a blush, and a kiss. Then he recieved a gentle surprise.

"I would be willing.." Basch murmured softly. Ashe giggled and murmured a soft agreement. She didn't know if she was ready to have another man the way she had Basch. He'd done much to heal her mental wounds, but there was still far to go.

"I.. Don't want to hurt you." Vossler murmured, studying his dear friend.

"I don't think you could." Basch assured. He knew Vossler well. He trusted the man with his life.

"You have such faith in me." Vossler murmured softly, still hesitant. Ashe took a slow quiet breath then moved to lean past Basch and kiss Vossler, feeling the difference between his touch and Basch's. Vosslers lips were rougher, he smelled different, but she still felt as safe.

"I have faith as well." She murmured as she settled back again, blushing. Basch murmured his agreement that it was well placed faith.

"Thank you..both of you." Vossler murmured, just looking at them quietly. Ashe broke the tension of the moment by shifting to reach for the buttons on her coat.

-if you dont' want to read sex skip the rest of this-

"Now I think it's my turn to remove a little clothing." She murmured, she was much more dressed than either of them now.

"Oh please m'lady" Vossler murmured, he nuzzled at Basch quietly as they watched Ashe start to remove her coat and pull up and off the shirt she had on underneath. Vossler shifted to nibble gently at Basch's ear, wanting to see the response he would get. It earned him a soft groan, but Basch's eyes stayed on Ashe. They both eagerly watched for the bared skin of their dear queen, murmuring soft praises. Ashe glowed, their compliments rang so true in her ears and made her feel as good as they should. She idily let her hands slide over the bared skin of her chest, almost teasing. Basch took advantage of Vossler's distraction over this and slowly rocked back against him. Ashe's fingers slid slowly lower, crossing over her still flat, if a bit softer stomach now.

"mm You two planning to simply stare and compliment me?" She murmured softly now. Vossler seemed unable to answer, so Basch did it for him.

"You are, quite distracting..." He managed to say, his eyes where locked on her hand just as Vosslers. "Very... distracting..."

"hmm maybe I should stop then." Her fingers drummed a moment on skin then started to move away.

"No!" Vossler burst out, then he cleared his throat. "I mean, we like to watch you." He murmured. his arms slid around Basch's waist now. The man shivered against him. His body virbrating lightly as he spoke.

"Ah, perhaps we should... give you... proper inspiration to continue? Basch rumbled, his hands moving to his own pants. He found he didn't want to remain in them any longer than he had to. Ashe purred an agreement to this suggestion, her eyes half closing. Vossler moved his hands to help Basch with the seeming stubborn clothing. Lightly he dropped kisses over the fair skin of the blond man. Basch managed finally to kick his pants off, his hands moving now to help Vossler with his own.

"Mmm yes...convince me." Ashe murmured, still watching their every move. Vossler accepted Basch's help easily, they exchanged kisses and caresses gently. Quite quickly they found themselves undressed. Ashe let her eyes trail over them. Skins of different shades, different scars. They complimented each other well though. She idily drew patterns on her skin before her fingers dipped lower, moving to unbuckle her skirt. Basch let himself be distracted by Vossler for a moment, one hand sliding over bared skin.

"You haven't changed much." He mused softly. A soft moan left the darker man.

"Mm Well, I have been here training men." Vossler murmured, he kissed playfully at Basch. "You've got new scars.." He observed gently, fingers brushing one or two lightly.

"So I have." Basch admitted softly. He nuzzled gently at Vossler, letting his eyes close, feeling the gentle touch on his skin.

"Yes..I'll enjoy learning the changes of your body." Vossler assured, kissing his ear. Basch couldn't help a brief smile.

"And I look forward to teaching you." He agreed, turning his head to kiss Vossler firmly. Ashe made a noise of agreement. She did like what she was seeing so far. Vossler voiced a pleased agreement. He wanted to learn. Ashe licked her lips lightly, especially when Basch looked at her, eyes warm with desire. Her hands paused in their lazy work at her skirt.

"Mm, what would you have us do, Majesty?" He purred her title. A moan left her at the tone of his voice.

"I..I'm not sure." She admitted, trying to make her mind work now.

"I'd say she's overwelmed." Vossler observed, his hands sliding over Basch's stomach in a caress that promised more. Easily Basch shifted into his touch, encouraging it.

"Nn. Perhaps we should just... perform?" He suggested.

"That sounds, excellent. She can join if she wants." Vossler murmured, his fingers curling around the prize they saught, stroking slowly over heated skin. Ashe whimpered softly and twisted some to kick her skirt and underwear off. Eyes following every movement eagerly. Vossler seemed content to touch, and Basch was enjoying it.

"M'lady we need some...lubrication." Vossler finally announced gently, eyes flicking to her both amused and eager. Ashe blushed, she hadn't really thought of this, but it did make sense. She shifted thinking and moved to dig around, coming up with a pot of massage oil Basch had gotten her some time before they had left the sky pirates. She offered it to Vossler, taking in the very pleased and relaxed view of her lover in the arms of this man. She leaned in to nuzzle at him briefly, getting a response of more bared neck and a hand sliding over her hip. Vossler let them nuzzle for a moment before intterupting the intimacy.

"Basch, love, you have to be in a different position for me to do anything." He murmured gently. Basch made a soft noise of response and kissed Ashe briefly before he moved into a position to give Vossler the acess he wanted. Ashe shifted easily, settling more underneath Basch, her fingers trailing over his chest as she kissed at him. It was a pleasing distraction from the odd discomfort of Vosslers fingers as they coaxed their way into him. Basch found he felt both nervous and excited. He shifted quietly, kissing at Ashe, distracting himself with her. She tried to help, fingers petting and playing, her lips wandering lightly. Vossler coaxed with his voice and touch, his fingers slowly pushing deeper, stretching. Basch groaned softly, his eyes closing, he could feel it all, the promise of it was, something beyond anything he imagined.

"Mine" Ashe whispered. Basch ducked his head to kiss her heatedly for a moment.

"Yours, and his, alone." He assured in a low voice. This made Vossler smirk in pleasure. "Faster" Basch instructed, he pushed back against the still working fingers. "Need.."

Ashe giggled softly and rocked up against him carefully. Vossler complied though, he wasn't sure how much more patience he had. Ashe broke it thought, voicing her needs.

"Vossler hurry...I need him." She begged softly. It was more than enough for him. Fingers moving away Vossler found the oil again, for amoment coating himself liberally. He shifted up behind Basch, kissing his shoulder.

"ready?" He asked lowly. Basch mumbled a response, pushing back against him. Vossler shuddered and shifted to slowly press into him. Basch turned his attention to keeping relaxed, to feeling, not to moving. It helped, it did. He shudderd some, feeling everything. Vossler rested against him, a good weight, a weight he liked. He felt fingers curl around him, Ashe's they were to small to be Vosslers and he couldn't help jerking.

"Vossler oh gods." He jerked again and then settled a bit more, hand moving to pull Ashe up some. She shifted fluidly into his arms. "Ashe... yes?" He breathed, his expression glazed with pleasure. Ashe liked this. it looked good on him, not serious, needing her, needing Vossler. She rocked up eagerly, welcomingly.

"Please" She whispered. Basch groaned, he shifted to thrust into her carefully. He felt Vossler's tongue on a scar, it made him whimper. He wasn't sure how well he could move, between them like this. It felt good, so good. His lips moved to touch all of Ashe's skin that he could reach. She responded with kisses and trailing hands, then Vossler started to move. They couldn't last like this, or Basch couldn't. It felt wonderful, between his loves, filling one, being filled. He shuddered between them, letting Vossler manage the motions. Ashe responded eagerly. They moved together, mostly in unision. Clinging, kissing, faster, harder. Losing track of motions, just feeling, until it all spilled over. Ashe falling limp under him panting. Basch tried to stay upright, he didn't want her to feel trapped underneath himself and Vossler. He was trembling though. Vossler kissed his shoulder and slowly pulled back, releaving him of the weight. A soft grunt left the older man as he thumped into the bedding, shifting to kiss Ashe's shoulder. Ashe tugged Basch against herself, he sank easily, feeling her, feeling Vossler's warmth at their side. So right.

"That... Was..." He couldn't come up with words. Vossler chuckled softly, Ashe made a noise of agreement.

"Pleased you enjoyed.. Both of you." Vossler murmured.

Ashe giggled and sighed, letting herself look at them both in turn. "mm very nice" she murmured. Vossler sobered as the initial euphoria passed.

"And I thank you both." He murmured. "I never thought I'd get such a chance.."

"Nor did I." Basch admited. He shifted now, to settle between them, his hand slowly settled on Ashe's stomach, touching gently. She let her hand cover his own. Vossler smiled softly at the image before him. Even from here he felt included, his own hand stole over to cover theirs. Ashe sighed, a content sigh, her eyes closing.

"Let's rest" Vossler murmured, kissing Basch's temple briefly, looking at Ashe softly.

"Gods, yes, I could use a nap." Basch agreed with a chuckle. Ashe murmured an agreement, curling easily towards Basch. Vossler let his arm rest easily on the blond man's side as his hand remained covering his Queen's. It was time to take a rest. They could deal with the inevitable things when they woke. For now. Peace was good.


	12. Time to Heal, Time to Love

Title: The Taste of Freedom  
Author: Leaf Zelindor & Abby Sarajane  
Fandom: Final Fantasy XII  
Rating: R  
Genre: Alternate Universe, Romance, Action  
Pairing(s): Balthier/Fran  
Warnings: Het, sex  
Spoilers: Game based information.  
Notes: This chapter has sex! Het sex. Mildly written.

Fran sighed as she shifted in bed. She had wanted to get up for two days, she itched. She wanted to work her muscles. The Elders however insisted she should continue to rest. They did not feel her body had recovered as much as she thought. She glanced at the man next to her. Balthier seemed content to lounge around. In fact he agreed with her. "You know. It is best to get well rested after a trauma." He mused.

Fran let her nose wrinkle, she frowned at him. "I've been abed a week now." She huffed and then crossed her arms. "I'm tired of reading and relaxing. I want to go to work, I want to sparr. I want to have sex with you!"

"I *am* rather glad you haven't simply blurted that out to the Elders. I'm not certain how they'd take it. I've the feeling they barely tolerate me." Balthier sided, but couldn't help a smile. He was glad she still wanted him. Fran sighed heavily and propped her head in her hand.

"It's because you're Hume darling. Well you're hume and you are here in the Village." She explained gently. Her poor darling. She did want him to be comfortable here.

"I figured." Balthier murmured with a sigh. He had. Few of the Viera would speak with him or even acknowledge he was there.

"I don't think we've had a Hume in the village for this long in even the Elder's recollections.: Fran admitted with a soft sigh. She gave him a very gentle smile. Balthier let himself return it quietly.

"Well, I'm quite certain they'll let me know when you're well enough, the sooner to kick me out." He quipped gently, trying to make light of things. It was to serious though and both knew it was very true. Fran let her nose wrinkle some, eyes watching him.

"perhaps." She agreed softly, letting her head tilt to the side slightly. Balthier sighed and tilted his head back to look up at the trees for a moment or two. Then he softly admitted his next problem.

"It's not any easier on me, you know." He murmured softly. "It- it *itches* terribly, the need." It had been growning over the last few days. Getting more urgent.

Fran had the grace to blush some. "You can feel it?" She inquired softly. She knew there was a bond there, she had no idea how deeply it could really go though. Balthier nodded quietly, letting her know just how much he felt it without words. He found himself rubbing his hands together. Fran quietly held her own hand out to him, letting him make the move to lace their fingers together.

"I think... it's the only thing that kept me from turning out like the old man." He murmured, moving closer to her now. "That... thing... I could focus less on it, it had... less of a hold, I suppose. Because of you."

Fran couldn't help a soft smile that crept onto her face. She squeezed his hand gently, assuringly. "I am glad." She admitted, lifting their joined hands and pressing a kiss to his skin lightly. "I am happy to know I helped somehow."

Balthier shifted, a smile gracing his lips and he pulled her close, wrapping one arm around her, the other hand still holding on firmly. "You help quite a bit."

"mm I don't care what they say..I think i'm healed enough to play." Fran protested, nuzzling at him just a bit. She couldn't help herself. Balthier shook his head gently.

"As much as I'd love to pin you down and ravish you, my dear, I'd rather err on the side of caution. I've never considered having children before, but I'd rather not damage you past that option, if ever we decide to try." He murmured, soothing her. In the few days since all the, insanity had ended, he had thought hard about this. He did want children, Some day. Not right now, but later. Fran blinked at his word then couldn't help smiling herself.

"You are so good to me." She whispered softly, her eyes closed as he kissed her forehead. She savored the touch.

"With good reason, love." Balthier assured gently. Fran sighed softly and just let his warmth soak in some, thinking of the words she'd just heard from him.

"I would love to have children with you some day." She admitted softly. She felt Balthier's hand rub her back, he was slow to respond, and almost seemed very distant.

"Yes... Perhaps." He murmured. Fran couldn't help a smile, she shifted to nose him briefly, assuringly.

"When you are ready and not before my darling."

Balthier turned a smile on her and shifted to kiss her cheek. Her words were very comforting really. "You are far to good to me."

"I love you" She murmured. "That's why. I can be conscious of whether of not I conceive..if I am not mist controlled." Fran's voice had become a touch dry, she had been surprised that her body had reacted that way, but she knew how the mist worked. She underestood why things had happened as they had. "So it is easy to give you no children till you are ready."

Balthier studied her some, then nodded quietly. "Okay, yes. Thank you." He murmured, feeling very grateful that she would do something like that for him. He pulled her back into a gentle hug. Fran laughed softly, as if having thought of something funny.

"We'd be far to overpopulated if we had babes every time we went into heat." She mused, cuddling into his embrace some, letting herself relax.

"Mm, true." Balthier agreed softly. He closed his eyes with a sigh, just savoring holding her to him like this. He hadn't felt this good in days, months perhaps even. "Mm. Good for the soul, this peace."

A soft laugh left Fran. She hadnt felt this cheerful in far to long. "Yes, especially an injured soul." She agreed softly. Balthier made a pleased noise and let his arms shift around her, warm and comfortable.

"You'll be well enough soon." He assured, almost as if to himself.

"yes I will." Fran agreed softly. She and he both didn't notice those observing them some. The Elders, and Jote stood not so very far away. They had watched much of the exchange in quiet. One, in green, glanced to the other, and Jote.

"They are most deeply bonded." She murmured, moving away from the area they had been watching from. The other Elder, in blue, nodded and stepped after her.

"So they are." The blue clad woman agreed. "She heals quickly with his presence."

Jote shook her head quickly. "I do not understand. Of all things..." She started to protest. The first healer couldn't help a smile. She knew why Jote didn't understand yet. It was a joy the younger elder would likely never see though.

"It is something wonderful when a bond so strong is forged. For all your years Jote, you have not found a mate. It is hard to understand without extensive study or first hand knowledge." The elder murmured gently, assuring the younger woman. She would learn, eventually, not in the easy way that those who had a mate would.

"It has been a long time since we have seen a bond so deep. It is troubling, as it is joyful." The woman in blue murmured, she let a frown touch her expression. "There is always a purpose for such things."

"But he is a hume! I may know little about such things, but I do know that the deeper the bond, the harder, separation... is on the partners..." Jote protested. For a moment, showing that much of her denial of this had to do with hidden care for her long lost sister.

The green wearing Elder shook her head. Then smiled. "Perhaps the bond will elongate his life. We have never had a chance to study the effects of a deep bond on a Hume. He is quite young still,even for one of them." She both assured and pointed out. It wasn't completely unheard of for a Hume and Viera to bond, but she had never seen a bond so deep recorded. The other Elder chose to speak up now.

"It is of little consequence either way. It is done and there is no undoing." Her tone was firm, expecting no argument. "The Wood would not support it, would not cleanse him of the Taint, if She did not agree that it is a good bond."

"I still think it foolish." Jote let her last protest fall quietly. "The Wood whispers her jealousy of the Hume. You know this."

"Your concern for your sister is strong." The first elder murmured. "The Wood is only jealous because it knows she will never be more than a momentary visiter for the remainder of her years." The woman paused, her eyes on Jote quiet for a long moment. "Perhaps you too are jealous, of your sisters fortune.."

Jote started, her eyes faintly widening, her body going stiff. "Fortune? I see no fortune in being bound to a weakling Hume."

"Hm, that may be, but what about the love she clearly holds for him? And, more importantly, the unyielding love she receives in return?" One of the two elders pointed out gently. The other quickly added an assurance.

"There is no shame in wanting that for yourself. You do not have to be bound to a Hume to find it..." She murmured. Jote remained expressionless.

"While it would be... pleasant, I have no need for it." She responded cooly. "I have the love of the Wood, and it is enough."

One of the elders chuckled softly and shook her head. "You are young yet. When you are as old as we... hm." The other smiled gently at her.

"One day you will feel the call and the Wood she will direct you where to go." The other elder murmured, she let herself glance at the recovery room quietly.

"...may I be so fortunate." Jote murmured quietly, letting her gaze drop, properly chastized for a moment.

"Do not be frightened. It comes to us all." The blue clad elder murmured gently.

"Yes..at some point. How much longer do you think she needs? She is most restless." The other elder mused, watching the room quietly. For a long moment her companion said nothing, listening.

"Another day, perhaps. She will know..." Was the reply. The green clad elder chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"I hope they make it that long." She agreed. The first elder just laughed now.

"The Hume is quite resilient. He truly fears hurting her. It is good." She assured further. Sharing a look with the other woman.

"He won't be able to withhold when she senses she is healed. I doubt we'll see them tomorrow...perhaps the day after."

"We should prepare food that must not be served hot and leave it for them."

"Yes let's." With this decided, the two women and Jote moved off easily, drifting on to more important things.

The next morning found Fran stirring earily. She shifted a little bit, blinking in the pale morning light and wiggled her toes. She let herself stretch just a bit. Beside her Balthier stirred some. An uintelligable mutter leaving his lips and his arm flopping over her firmly. Fran sighed and let her eyes close again. A smile crept onto her lips as she felt the centering inside of herself. She was better now. That was good, she could take care of her other itches now. Carefully Fran shifted in his hold and let herself nuzzle along his neck. Balthier made a grunting noise, she could sense his nose wrinkling up as he made a face and he pulled away slightly. "Hair in m'nose." He mumbled, voice thick with sleep. Fran let a soft laugh leave her. Squirming she started to shift around carefully, moving up over him and straddling his waist easily. Slowly Fran let her fingers dance over his chest, eyes wandering admiringly, her nails drug gently over fair skin. Slowly, Balthier's eyes crawled open.

"This... Is much better." He murmured slowly, lightly his tongue wet his lips. "Good morning."

Fran let a smirk crawl onto her face. Her nails gently dug into the skin just a touch and carefully she let her hips rock down against his. A shudder ran through her. A good one. Her body felt right again, hers, wholey. It wanted one thing now. "Good Morning." She cooed back, leaning down to kiss him, deepening the kiss as quickly as she could. To her delight, he returned the kiss with matching eagerness.

"Mm. I assume you're... feeling better?" Balthier inquired easily, his hands smoothing up her sides slowly, just feeling her skin for a moment.

"Oh yes." Fran purred at him, sucking gently on his lower lip for a moment, her hips rocking again. Balthier's hands made their way under the light clothing she wore, a moan left his throat as his hands found her breasts, squeezing gently.

"I'm... quite glad." He murmured. Fran made a noise of agreement and shifted some, she didn't have any barriers between herself and him. She didn't remember laying down like that, but didn't complain. It allowed her to settle down onto him slowly, her eyes closing, feeling him inside. So good, so right, so perfect.

"Oh... Balthier." She breathed out, a shudder rocked through her. His hands quickly fell to her hips, grasping them steadyingly, assuringly.

"Yes, Fran... yes." Balthier murmured, waiting for her to lean down, her hair pooling to the side as he latched his mouth onto her neck. Fran moaned softly, her movements becoming more eager, more needy. Her nails raked slowly up over his arms and across his shoulders, leaving light marks. He responded to that though, his movements becoming more arrhythmic. He concentrated as much as he could on leaving a mark or two on her neck. It was mutual. Fran was leaving her own marks on his skin, and soon she shifted to let him get a little deeper. Balthier responded quickly, giving her what she wanted, it was minutes, it felt longer, but soon they collapsed together in soft pleased noises and hungry kisses. For a long moment or two Fran kissed him back hard, pressing her body tightly to his. Balthier let himself respond to that by putting a hand ont he small of her back, helping her body sink against his. "Fran..."

For a few moments, Fran simply trembled against him. Trying to gather herself. A whimper left her. She couldn't believe how right this felt. How perfect this hume was for her. He was warm, responsive. His body felt right, and hers sang for him. She kissed him a bit more feverishly and then nuzzled him. "My Balthier... My Mate." She murmured.

"Mmmm, all yours." He agreed softly. Fran found herself purring happily at those words, more lazily she nuzzled at her lover. Her mate. The other to her soul. He chuckled and relaxed under her, pulling her close, his fingers trailing gently through her hair. A light squeak left Fran when he flopped but she settled easily against him.

"My Mate." She confirmed again softly. Balthier couldn't help a smile.

"Mm, yours, all yours." He assured, kissnig Fran gently now. A soft giggle left her and she shifted some.

"mm I hope you weren't planning on getting out of bed today." She purred at him, returning his kiss rather lazily.

"Mm. Well, perhaps not for a little while..." He agreed slowly. Fran's lips quirked into a grin.

"Mmmm no leaving the bed. We must properly scratch our itch." She teased gently. Balthier couldn't help a faint laugh.

"Mm, well, can I at least crawl to the door to see if they've left us some food and drink at some point?" He inquired, letting himself nuzzle against her shoulder. "Else I'll shrivel up and dehydrate..."

"Mmm of course darling." Fran mused, then she let a giggle leave her and pulled back away from him. Slowly and reluctantly letting him go. She settled quietly beside him in the bedding. "Go on."

Balthier sighed and stretched slowly. He picked himself up and padded to the door without bothering to cover up. Fran watched him lazily, admiring his form. He was very pretty. "Ah, here we are." Balthier spotted a nicely covered tray just outside. He picked it up carefully. "Very nice, and thoughtful." He mused as he made his way back to the waiting woman.

Fran let her eyebrow raise some and careuflly sat herself up. "mm oh? does it look good?"

"Anything edible is good at the moment." Balthier quipped. He settled down beside her in the bedding and carefully set the tray out, uncovering it. "Must keep my energy up and all that."

"Ooo Looks like they plan on us not leaving. Look at all this." Fran mused. She knew the Elders had planned this. There was more than enough food to keep them comfortable for at least the day.

"Mm, prepared, I suppose." Balthier mused. He reached down to pick up something that looked somewhat familiar and took a bite. The flavors were very pleasing and he made a noise indicating his pleasure.

"The elders are quite intelligent." Fran pointed out, carefully rolling up a small bite and nibbling on it herself. The flavors of childhood touching her senses. She had missed the food of the Wood. She knew she should enjoy it while she could.

Balthier found he agreed. He ate his fill easily and then settled back, stretching out with a soft chuckle. It felt good. Fran stretched lazily beside him. She leaned to move the tray to the side away from them but in easy reach. It would not get knocked over that way.

"Full now?" She inquired of her love. He smiled at her.

"Mmm, quite." He replied with a chuckle. He quietly held out his hand to her. Fran accepted the hand, her fingers curling around his easily. She leaned in to nose at his jaw, lips brushing over his ear easily. Balthier shivered at the caress and his eyes darkened with desire. "Again?"

"Mmm yes, sorry surely you can tell." Fran started. She let herself suck gently at the soft skin of his earlobe. She could feel her desire rising quickly, she needed him again. A soft moan left the hume at her side.

"Mm, I'll not complain." He chuckled as he moved to pull her closer. It would be a very delightful day. They joined several times and wore themselves out fully. Fran easily curled around her lover, her long ears flicked slowly, contently. Her eyes were closed peacefully. A yawn left him.

"Mm, Gods." Balthier breathed. He was finding it hard to stay awake. Fran just murmured at him to go to sleep. He could feel she was almost there herself. It was comfortable, and good. Just what they both had needed to feel right. Both slept very peacefully through the night.

A few days passed before both were truely ready to do more than eat and be close. Quickly though the day had come. Fran was busying herself with fixing her new leathers. These fit well and she had several more sets packed up to take. Leaning down to adjust her shoes she let herself glance at Balthier again. Just reminding herself that he was there. She didn't need to touch him, but she wanted to. Balthier let himself sigh, he was adjusting his cuffs a bit. She couldn't help a light smile at that.

"I left all my weapons behind. We'll have to restock..." He started. Fran just smiled lightly. She had a obtained a new bow and her younger sister had provided excellent arrows to take with her.

"It's fine. Mjrn mentioned a Moogle merchant arriving, maybe he'll have something." She assured. They would get good prices here, and she knew he wouldn't be comfortable till he was properly armed again. She watched him nod, then stretch.

"Feeling all right?" He inquired gently. Fran let herself smile at him.

"Quite all right." She assured. Then she found him doing what she had been keeping herself from, reaching out, touching, pulling her into an embrace and kiss.

"Good. Now, let's be off, I've some business to attend to now that we've properly recovered." Balthier anounced lightly. Fran couldn't help laughing softly at that. She was glad he felt eager to be off though. It sang to her. She nodded and pulled away to exit the hut they had been sharing. Outside waited Mjrn. Her younger sister was smiling gently.

Balthier had followed her easily and let himself smile at the younger sister of his lover. "Hello Mjrn." He murmured and bowed to her easily. "I hope you're well this fine morning?"

Mjrn laughed softly at him. She liked his odd hume ways. "I am wonderful." She murmured softly.

"It's good to see you little sister." Fran murmured softly, curious why she was here.

"Thank you for all your help." Balthier said quietly. He looked quite serious. "I owe you a great deal."

The younger Viera just shook her head briefly. Her short hair bobbing. "There is nothing to owe. You are family, yes?"

The gentle statement earned a laugh from Fran, and a surprised blink, but soft smile from Balthier. "I suppose I am." He agreed quietly.

"Come then." Fran mused. She started down the gently turning path that separated their hut of healing from the rest of the village. Balthier fell into step behind her, Mjrn moved to catch up to her though and walk next to her. Fran made her way out to the waiting merchant Moogle. The little creature was not far into the protections of the village, but most comfortable. Balthier stopped to speak with the Moogle and made a few select purchases. There wasn't much that they could use though.

"We'll have to do some hunting, I'm afraid." He mused softly to his partner. Fran nodded, glancing over as Mjrn brought over the items that had been set aside for her. She picked up the bow and quietly tested the tension on it. It was quite pleasing.

"I expect Jote will not come down." She paused and glanced at her younger sister. Mjrn shook her head, expression somewhat saddened.

"She wouldn't even speak to me this morning." The younger Viera sighed softly.

"Can't please everyone." Balthier muttered with a bit of a shrug. He didn't know that he liked that Jote. However before much longer all were surprised to see the woman appear. Her dark face was blank as usual. She glanced at the youngest woman.

"Mjrn, you are needed." Jote instructed. Mjrn nodded, murmured a gentle goodbye and darted off quickly. Balthier reached out to touch Fran's arm lightly. He was ready to go if she was.

"Shall we?" He offered. Then he noticed the two women looking at each other and just fell quiet. Balthier excused himself. Some things were better off done in privacy. He let himself into the Strahl and started to prepare things for them to leave.

"Just a moment." Fran murmured. She moved over to her sister's side and tilted her head. "I will miss you Sister."

"You know of what fate awaits you, bound to the Hume?" Jote asked, her weight shifted slightly. Fran picked up on it.

"I do. I accept it. I cannot deny the bond." Fran murmured, she wished her sister was not talking of this, but she didn't stop it. Jote nodded slowly to her words.

"The Wood wishes you would stay." Her older sister murmured. "You cannot hear, but I do."

"But would she allow him who completes me? Would she clip his wings?" Fran pointed out quietly, firmly. She could not waver on this point. She knew it.

Jote sighed, her gaze dropping away. This could not continue. "He would bring destruction down upon us..."

"Then I must go and she will have to allow me to." Fran pointed out. It was undenyable.

"She cannot hold you back." Jote responded softly, simply.

"I know. I...will come to visit again in the future. From time to time." Fran assured now. She needed to know that Jote understood. She hoped...

"..and so we shall see you upon your return." Jote said gently, then stepped back. It was as close to approval as the older woman could give. Fran smiled and moved to climb up into the Strahl. Her heard waited there for her, and it was time to leave. Jote stepped back to watch her sister leave, again.

"All well and good?" Balthier inquired, glancing to the co-pilot seat. Fran nodded and smiled at him.

"As well as can be. I will not Clip your wings. She understands this." Fran assured him gently. She let him take her hand, Balthier kissed it lightly.

"Thank you." He murmured gently. Fran couldn't keep her smile from growing some.

"Romantic fool." She teased briefly. "Where are we headed now?" She easily moved her attention to the gagues in front of her.

"The Tchita Uplands for a while, I think. I need to kill something and get back into shape." Balthier mused. Fran nodded in agreement. They both needed to do this.

"Good gil to be made on the pelts gained there as well." She mused, tallying some things up in her head.

"Exactly, which we rather desperately need." Balthier mused, he set the controls to head for that area. It was easy to relax. Normal. Things were slowly becoming settled again. Perhaps after they went there, they could check on things in Archades. If it had calmed some. Perhaps they would go to Rozzaria for a while. Surely the bounties on their heads had been dissovlved for now...


End file.
